Don't cry
by Katreda
Summary: Hinata hurts from being so weak and rejected by her family, Gaara suffers of love he never experienced in his life. Despite Gaara's cruel behaviour, can the two of them connect and possibly develop a positive relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_**Inspiration came to me last night and here's what resulted of it. **_

Don't cry

She held a sharpened knife into one hand while she stood into offensive mode. A slight breezing lifted her dark indigo bangs while she concentrated intensely on the target. A thought of relief passed through her mind, grateful because she sweated a lot from her non-stop training but she tossed it aside. She had to get it right this time in order to be stronger. She was the eldest of the family and therefore the heiress, so she had to represent their strength and preserve the clan's dignity.

The kunai began to shake out of the effort she made to keep it in the right position. She tightened her grip on it, increasing her concentration but her thoughts once again drifted.

She was a burden to her team most of the time. Except for her particular jutsu allowing her to see in a 360 degrees view, her team wouldn't need her. _No, that's not true. Only, Kiba and Shino could easily go off without her, but they seem to not mind me at all, _she thought bitterly.

_Naruto works so hard to become stronger. He never despairs, how much difficulties there are ahead. He's been through so much and still, he lives every day to the fullest, always beaming… like a ray of sunshine, _she blushed but became serious again_. What about me? I always fall behind. I'm always stuttering in front of him, always blushing and keeping my head down. Always unable to face him…What would he think if he saw me like this?" _

The young teenager flinched and the kunai was thrown towards the barely marked tree. However, it flied a few inches away from the target and disappeared in the bushes. A few birds chirped in fright and left in the sky covered of thick orange clouds.

The Hyūga heiress watched them go, and then broke away from gazing at the nightfall. Her shoulders shook slightly. ''I have to be s-stronger, a-and yet I can't'' she whispered to herself. Hinata fell on the ground, defeated. She had trained the whole day, from dawn to dusk, for several days to please Hiashi but in vain. Her techniques weren't getting any better and her mood only darkened along. Although she didn't being alone, at this moment she missed greatly somebody's company. In this hardship, suddenly no one seemed to support her, not in the way she wished they would. Her little sister Hanabi acknowledged her pain, having witnessed the behaviour of their father but did nothing of it, not touched as much as her older sister. There was also Team 8 always behind her to encourage her, always being careful about her wellbeing but-but… inside her, a void kept growing and all the affection that her friends showered her with wasn't sufficient to fill it.

"S-somebody help me!" she cried out. Her voice chocked in her throat and she hugged herself, losing herself into a silent pain.

* * *

The red haired teenager glanced from the tree he was currently crouched in at his older sister Temari, presently arguing with the Shikamaru kid over a cup of ramen, apparently the town's specialty from the looks of it. Next to her, an insignificant, fat boy stuffed the noodles inside his mouth disgustingly, just like Naruto in front of the pig, both throwing meaningful remarks to each other. He could hear some painful words referring to the blond's poor skills and weakness that spitted out of the fatty's mouth, but Naruto ignored them and came back in force, proclaiming he would be some day Hokage and then kick his butt. Obviously, this Naruto wasn't appreciated by anyone, just like him, but wouldn't stop to that.

From the tree, he could observe their behaviour outside of battles. They acted in a carefree manner, far from the harsh reality of ninjas. How they could be so cheerful, it escaped him. The warmth of their relationships would soon cool once they would realize that they could only trust themselves, that _only you will love yourself and no one else…_

As to prove his belief, Gaara moved his fingers to his forehead, touched delicately the tattoo that he put upon himself six years ago. He watched the people below him pepping vigorously. Temari had now sat down at the ramen stand and helped herself with a bowl while countering the boy every time he came with an argument. She never relaxed in his presence like she did now with that Shikamaru, just like Kankurō. Unlike him, the fourth Kazegake haven't sealed up a demon inside of them. They both shared a common fear; their little brother that had a good taste for blood. Temari and Kankurō followed the sibling out of habit, maybe in some kind of brotherhood relation. As long as they didn't obstruct to his will, he wouldn't lay a finger on them. The sand ninja knew they didn't love him, there was only himself to love such a wicked demon.

Naruto left his bowl of ramen to the stand and ran up to a Chūnin. Gaara looked at the man and the hyper excited blond kid dragging him to the stand. "Iruka-sensei, have some ramen with me!" Iruka smiled pleasantly at his former student and took place next to him. Naruto said something and the adult turned his head towards him, and in a friendly gesture, patted Naruto's right shoulder. "I'm proud of you Naruto". The young genin grinned at him.

Gaara felt his heart pinched as he looked at the demonstration of affection between them. "That's only an illusion…" he shook his head and jumped of the tree, landing right next to the ramen stand. People over there stopped talking and checked out the chilling teenager as he gracefully rose and started to walk away. They nearly sighed in relief when he turned around. His face twisted into a hateful grimace. He glared at them, the bunch of idiots, sickened by the merry atmosphere, and left for the forest surrounding Konohagakure. Temari watched him leave, somehow worried more than relieved. Gaara has such a habit to break the fun but maybe all he wished was to be part of it. She noticed in the corner of her eyes the smirk on her opponent's face who stared at her, amused. She turned towards him, attracted by his invitation and prepared for another round of bickering.

* * *

When Temari, Kankurō, Baki and he made their way to the village hidden in the leaves, he already presumed that he would be uneasy around so much greenness, used to the miles of sand and the burning sun, as well as the cold nights and the cleared sky, scattered of hundreds of stars. He followed the path in front him while trying to see the sky for a glimpse of the twilight, to no avail. The foliage kept him from admiring such beauty, one of the few he acknowledged.

His body soon relaxed, away from the animated children. He walked at a slow pace, enjoying the silence and loneliness. Suddenly, his ears detected sounds of birds flying up in the sky and panting. Gaara immediately crouched behind the nearest tree, though he didn't need to hide at all. He stayed still, careful not to make a sound and listened. Judging from the sounds, the person already exhausted itself. He was disappointed of this; he wished that the stranger would put a show to exterminate him at least. A dark smile appeared on his lips, already considering the outcome of the fight and the blood spilling on the ground. He could almost smell it.

The red haired genin began to move slowly from his hiding place then froze in the spot. In front of his eyes was a young girl around his age, he assumed, panting fiercely. He followed the direction of her gaze and saw the birds that he alerted him earlier flying away. His eyes came back to the girl. He noticed the bruises and her shaking figure, as well as the worn out expression. Her colorless eyes were full of deception that she couldn't contain. She fell on her knees, facing him, and sobbed softly. A thought crossed his mind, _she's broken_.

Then her voice rose, a small, delicate sound in this wide forest. "S-somebody help me!" He kept watching her intently, while she rocked herself. "I-I want t-to-t b-be strong t-t-oo… I'm a-all alone" she repeated weakly. Gaara waited until she stopped moving, drained from crying, to show himself.

* * *

She only became aware of his presence when he stood straight before her and stared at her frail body impassively. Hinata has stopped crying and wiped off the tears that streamed down her red cheeks. Then she discovered a pair of shoes on the ground. She lifted her head and met piercing eyes, surrounded by darkness. She only took note of his eyes and the tattoo on his forehead that meant ai, but somehow, she didn't think that 'love' suited him at all.

A frightened cry escaped from her and she stepped back, now on her feet. She held her arm in front of her to create a distance between them (1). She tried to keep her breathing steady to regain control over her body but the tension was hardly bearable. Her body started to ache all over now and she winced.

Gaara left his steady composure and walked to Hinata until only three feet distanced them. His eyes uncaringly swept her body but finally focused on her face. Hinata's lips trembled; she tried to figure out what was going on. Then it hit her. She saw him not too long ago, among the strangers that arrived to the village. He was accompanied by two exocentric persons, a blond girl and black dressed boy but he stood out of the lot. She remembered the indescribable fear that took possession of her at the moment she laid eyes on him.

Hinata lowered her head, playing with her fingers. The stranger didn't say a word. It puzzled her. She dreaded that kind of situation so much, if only Kiba and Shino were there to talk instead of her. But her shyness stopped her from talking. However, she gulped and tried an attempt. Maybe he wanted to train and she was in the way.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, I-I'll l-l-let you t-train a-a-al-l-one." Her stuttering was even worse than usual.

The guy's head tilt slightly to the right. "What makes you think I'm here to train? I'm thirsty for blood." He said, slowly tasting each word.

Hinata's legs abandoned her again and she crumpled, scared for good now. What is she going to do?

* * *

The girl fell on the ground again with a tortured look on her face. He smirked at her reaction, just what he expected. But then the smile withdrew.

Gaara kneeled down next to her. She made a move to escape but he grabbed her arm too fast for her tired eyes. While she futilely shook her arms, he examined her deeper. Her hair was cut short above her shoulders. She had several bruises on her face and a bit of dirt mixed with sweat. He looked for her chakra and smirked again.

In a low tone of voice, he spitted the words. "You're too weak to even bother killing you." He got up and left nonchalantly, glancing at her a last time. She hasn't budge from her spot but her body wasn't shaking anymore. _I hit the right spot_, Gaara thought contently, going back to the village.

Hinata has stopped trembling, yes. She sat in an Indian position, brought her fists to her lips and thought over what he said. And then decide he was right, after all. She wasn't even worth killing.

* * *

(1) I picked that idea from the episode 46, opposing Hinata against Neji, when he guesses all the reasons behind her movements.

I don't know if I'll update anytime soon, I haven't update my last fanfic since… since… well a long time! Well I won't talk here, it's not the place so come see my bio.


	2. A joke

I changed the genre because honestly, I barely have an idea of what will the story look like at the end and therefore, I couldn't really rate it as drama. The title too was not chose for the story, really… I was only listening at the lyrics of a song and I picked them. So, have fun reading.

**Don't cry**

**Chapter 2**

Sounds of fighting arose from the Hyūga mansion even this late in the evening. Inside the personal garden, Hanabi dodged his cousin's attacks one after another, in front of her father's eyes who judged every move she did. Father was looking at her and expected to see a true Hyūga. Neji wasn't going easy on her, but she always managed to stand up. He was a formidable sparring partner and it was no wonder that he was reckoned to be the number one rookie of last year.

Hanabi tried to go on offensive but Neji stopped her from doing so with a simple gesture. She was thrown near the lilies at the end of the fighting ground. For a few seconds, she rested on the cold floor made of stone.

The door slightly opened and the eldest Hyūga entered the garden, head down as usual. Shambling, she made her way near her father, stopped a few feet from him and glanced at her two relatives. Her joined her hands together and put them in front of her chest. Neji cracked a smile, sign of his overconfidence on the outcome of this match. Then she looked at her younger sister, wincing interiorly. She only imagined the pain that she must be going through. Only the difference was that Hanabi would get back on her feet no matter how, while she would stay still on the ground, tasting both the familiar coldness and comfort to be finally able to stop training and the shame of failing.

Just like she predicted, her sibling raised, wavering but still there. Hyūga Hiashi stood up, indicating that the match was over. He made no sign whatsoever to acknowledge his daughter's presence next to him. Instead, he called for a servant, requiring the tea to be served in the dinning room. Neji and Hanabi sat on the mats laid on the floor. Hinata decided to join them and the three of them waited patiently for Hiashi to begin.

The man had finish talking with a maid and he also sat on the mat that was placed on the wooden floor and looked highly at his lineage. He then reprimanded slightly Hanabi for a few mistakes but overall, it was clearly visible that he was proud of her. As expected, Neji had compliments and accepted the small remarks politely.

Next was her turn and Hinata fixed the texture of the mat. Silence filled the opened room. Worried, the teenager dared to look her father and gazed at him. He was looking at the star, lost in dilemmas battling inside his heart. His eyes reflected a sadness that Hinata recognized too well. Then he tore his gaze from them and looked severely at her, frowning. He was about to say something but stopped in his tracks and thought a while before actually saying anything.

''Where have you been all day? ''

Hinata flinched and looked away. Her father's grave voice always intimidated her, ever since she was little. She could hear perfectly the accusations he bore against her. Of her weak voice, she answered him. ''I-I was t-training in the-the forest, Father''.

She clearly heard the snort that came from him but didn't do anything. She was too absorbed thinking of the new comer from the village of the Sand's words to notice the nasty insinuation from her parent. ''You're too weak to even bother killing you''.

Before she had the chance to pursue her reflection, Hiashi rose and left the room, along with Hanabi who seemed very tired by the training, yet capable of taking more. Hinata followed the stern man with her eyes, sensing the tangible tension leaving the place with him. However, she wasn't able to fully relax finally. Neji had stayed and watched her attentively. She tried to avoid looking his confident and somewhat arrogant look by occupying herself with putting away the empty mats.

Obviously, he wasn't about to let her in peace and she turned around to meet his lovely face, with those familiar blank eyes that marked his belonging to his family. Only, his' were full of hatred and hers, of sadness.

Nervousness hit her and she pressed her fingers together, out of habit. ''D-Do you need s-something, Neji?'' she asked. Her throat became dried up suddenly.

Neji's smirk frightened her maybe more than her encounter with the Sand ninja. ''Not at all, Hinata.'' She could have sworn that he insisted on each syllable of her name. ''Good night'' He grabbed the mat and put it under one arm and headed towards a door opposite to the one Hiashi and Hanabi passed through. Under the door-frame, he gave her a last, long look. Then he was gone.

Hinata fell on the knees and let out a deep sigh. She waited a while in case he'd come back but that never happened. So she stood there silently in the garden, thinking, remembering… When they were little, Hinata and Hanabi spent many nights watching the endless sea of twinkling stars. They usually sat in the middle of the floor of grey stone while Father was discussing with Uncle Hizashi when he was still alive, and then with strangers visiting the village hidden in the leaves so that he couldn't scold them about lounging instead of training. The garden held many plants and flowers that were sowed into the earth years ago, before she was even born, in the occasion of the heir of the Hyuga family's wedding. Her baby sister used to fall asleep on her laps and Hinata stroke lightly her hair.

The young genin got out of her daydreaming. She wanted to go to her bedroom situated on the second floor but if she did, she would have to pass through the kitchen where surely her father and sister would be. She didn't wish to encounter the man again.

She left the room and longed the main hall of the mansion in the dark, knowing by heart the location of each object. Once outside, she increased chakra into her feet and jumped into a tree in front of the house. From branch to branch, the girl made her way to another side of the house until she reached a window, which she opened and passed through. Still in the dark, her fingers touched the night table until she found what she was looking for. She ignited a perfumed candle and the smell of lilies (1) filled her bedroom. She walked to her bureau and picked out a baby-doll and changed behind a folding screen. Finally, she curled up on her soft bed, disconnecting from the rest of the world to fall into deep thoughts.

_What happened today?_ Hinata mused. I tried so hard to improve her techniques, but so far no good. She didn't like the feeling that took over her heart earlier that day, of being alone and disheartened. It wasn't like her at all. _I know better than giving up. Naruto wouldn't crack down this way._ Then, she wasn't Naruto, was she?

_I'll just have to try harder._ With that part of her dilemmas settled, she moved to the next one, the ninja from the Sand village.

"Hum…" She didn't really know what to think about this boy. She found him rather straightforward and cruel. They never met and nevertheless, he bent down next to her and spoke softly the harsh words. "You're not weak to even bother killing you." She still felt the warm breath blowing down her neck.

_What's wrong with him?_ She shuddered, mixed feelings stirring in her heart, but none too positive. While she was curious to learn why he'd tell her that or why would anyone do that to start with, fear held her heart tightly. The girl remembered how he squeezed her arm into his strong hand and made her prisoner of his iron fist. She didn't plan on asking him at all about tonight. It would be better if she just stayed away from him. Yes, that was a good idea.

Hinata turned to the other side and she faced the wall. _Even if I do avoid him, he's still right about what he said. I'm weak._ She was disgusted over it but it was a fact that she wouldn't likely become the next head leader of the Hyuga clan. Still, she wanted to prove her father wrong, so that for once, he regarded with something else than shame. She was weak but she wouldn't give up, never.

"Oh… Naruto, I want to be like you." Already, she had forgotten about the red haired boy and a blond one appeared in her mind. She tasted the nice moment before falling into deep sleep. The candle died out some time in the night.

* * *

The village was already filled with busy people, ninja's among them, or simple residents of Konoha when Hinata rushed down the stairs in panic. _Father will be mad at me if he sees me slopping around!_ She was stopped in the dining room by a servant. 

"Miss Hinata, will you be taking breakfast before leaving?" asked the old woman, holding a plate of leftovers.

She was about to decline the offer when embarrassing sounds echoed from her stomach. The servant smiled and prepared a plate for her. Hinata sat down, blushing slightly at the growls that her stomach refused to stop making. Fruits and bread were put down in front of her and she grabbed fervently an apple. She bit into the sweet fruit while cheese was added along with cereals. She helped herself a bowl of it. Today she had to meet up with Shino, Shikamaru and sensei Kurenei. She wasn't late yet but if she didn't hurry up, sensei would reprimand her. The last thing she wanted to do was letting down her own team. So she ate quickly in spite of the servant's warnings about choking. The omnipresent danger never manifested itself and Hinata went outside. She blinked a few times at the bright rays of sun. Her view adjusted itself after a moment and she ran through the crowd.

She found it easy to avoid people because they kind of help too by moving aside. A few persons among them smiled when they saw her running a marathon and apologizing at the same time when she jostled some people. One of them was Kakashi, and even though he never taught at the young child, he heard of her common shyness and other things and admitted that it was true.

Hinata passed by him, saluting the man by a quick bow and continued her way. In ten minutes, she reached the training grounds of Konoha. She brushed aside bushes and walked into a clearing, where she supposing her team should be. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her crush yawned loudly at the base of a trunk, scolded by an annoyed Sakura. The third team mate, Uchiha Sasuke, sat under the shade of a tree further away, eyes closed as usual. The brat sat on the ground, folding his arms. "Where is Kakashi-sensei, damn? I want to train!" he cried out. Sakura turned over to him. "He's always late but he'll show up soon."

Hinata didn't think when she left the darkness of the forest hiding her figure but she regretted after. "I-I saw K-Kakashi sens-sei earlier."

Naruto lifted his head and jumped on his feet. "Hinata, hi!" She blushed hard when he pronounced his name, it was heaven. He approached her fast and she didn't have time to prepare herself for the closeness between them. Naruto didn't seem to mind this short distance when he stood in front of her. Instead, he grinned like mad at her. "What did you say? I didn't hear."

The shy girl pressed her fingers together and looked down, stressed. Sakura and even Sasuke had join the two genins and listen attentively at her answer.

"Um, well…" she let out. Sasuke lost patience. "You mentioned something about our sensei. Spit it out."

Hinata now placed her fist to her chin protectively. "I-I c-c-crossed h-him earlier."

The dark boy ignored her shyness and kept on. "Was he coming this way?" She shook her head. "N-no…"

Naruto grimaced weirdly. ''I could've slept longer! It's no fair.'' Hinata watched him as he wandered off complaining, totally forgotten. Her heart sank a little of being pushed aside by him, but that was Naruto for you. She couldn't feel offend by this.

Sakura, however, stayed and looked curiously at her. ''Hinata… why are you here?'' she asked. Hinata blinked and let out a small cry, at the sudden realization. ''I'm late!'' The two shinobi watched the frantic girl run away with a sweat drop.

Hinata raced to the other training ground, barely checking on the other ninjas sparring, in case one of them could be one of her team mates. _I hope I'm not late_, she thought but she came at a halt, having reached the last place they could be. She tried her byakugan and searched for them.

She gasped in surprised when she saw someone else than her two friends and teacher sit casually on a branch and watching her intensively. She recognized the slender form, the short hair that were messed and the gourd that he traveled with all the time it seemed.

A thought appeared in her mind. _I have to get back to Naruto!_

Hinata moved to sprint all the way to the blond ninja but before she knew it, Gaara jumped off the tree and stationed in front of her, causing her to bump into his hard chest. He didn't budge at all when she fell on her butt but only looked at her, exactly like last time. The teenager's mouth became dried; she could feel her heartbeat fastened and the looming boy fixed her dangerously. The fear paralyzed her legs down to earth, she shut her eyes closed and waited. For a moment, she could see how idiotic her reaction was but something about that boy was telling her that he was threatening.

Gaara's senses kicked into him, feelings of destruction wakening inside that came from the demon sealed up but Gaara's true nature decreased their influence on him. Seeing her so feeble didn't excite his as much as he first felt. She was weaker than him, of course, but not only of her power, but her character too and that cooled him. However, he could still roast her good.

''The people here, your friends I presume, left ten minutes ago and they looked especially annoyed by your delay but they didn't wait long for you. Are you always so late, Hinata?'' he said of his voice devoid of feelings.

The young girl's eyes opened and stared at him. ''H-how d-did you k-know m-my name?'' she asked, stunned. Her guts began stirring inside her belly and her temperature rose quickly.

The sand ninja answered simply ''I heard it from above''. He paused a moment and added ''Lovely name''. It sounded sadistic from him, just perfect to scare her off.

_Is he serious? _Hinata wondered. Somehow, her name in his mouth came out with a pinch of evil repulsing her. She felt her cheek enflamed, she was embarrassed. ''U-um, th-thank you.''

''And why are you always stuttering? It's annoying.'' He itched to kill her but refrained himself, only a bit longer and he'd leave…

''I-I'm sorry…'' she said, uneasy. She was so nervous that she could throw up any time but kept her contents to herself. She wanted to leave right away but he was blocking the way. She rose up on her feet and tempted to get away. ''Um… I'll g-go t-train with others th-then. G-goodbye''. _Whew, so far so good, she thought_. The shinobi walked next to the boy, relieved not for long. He placed his hand on her chest firmly, stopping her in her tracks.

''Where are you going? I asked a question.'' Gaara began to lose patience with the girl. What kind of shinobi did this village form? She was utterly pathetic. ''Answer me!''

''Ah!'' Hinata cried out. ''H-h-hum w-w-well y-you see…'' she didn't want to do this! However Gaara's growl kept her going. ''…y-y-you s-scare m-me!'' Quickly she realized what she blurted out and tried to repair the mistake. ''I d-didn't m-mean that y-you are s-scary s-s-sir, b-but your b-behavior f-frightens m-me.'' _Ohh it's just getting worse!_ ''oh s-sorry!''

''Shut up!'' Gaara snapped at her and his eyes glowed dangerously. Hinata stood quietly, too confused and scared to do anything. She noticed his body become rigid under the light clothes covering his body. More than that, she swore that the gourd shook by itself. What was there in it? She came back to reality when he started talking again.

''You're weak, it's a joke. There comes from the stuttering.''

She felt offended by that last statement. ''No that's not true!'' As to prove it, her stuttering disappeared and she talked fluidly like if she did all her life.

Gaara approached her until they were face to face, their nose almost touching. ''Not true? I could kill you in an instant.'' That seemed to shut her up and he continued. ''With my sand, it would be only a matter of seconds before you choke up or explode. I'll gladly show you if you insist.'' The girl before him shook her head and he smirked.

Hinata listened to her raging heartbeats and his steady breathing that centered her attention. From afar, she could hear Naruto yelling his sensei's name but she couldn't move at all. She waited in suspense for her predator to let her go, or even live.

Suddenly, she realized that the red haired boy could, as he said, easily murder her right now and nobody would hear a sound except birds chirping happily. Her body would empty itself of her sweet sickening red blood and she would never see Naruto again. _Oh Naruto! _

Gaara watched the girl that began trembling slightly as the images of her death scrolled in her mind. He decided that it was enough for today. ''Go before I get into action.'' She didn't need to be told twice.

Hinata ran away, her life was depending on it, she wanted to see Naruto's face again and fall into his strong arms.

The sand ninja jumped back into his tree, all trace of pleasure gone from his face. _A joke.

* * *

_

So here, I finished this chapter and I'll watch some Naruto now!


	3. I only love me

**Big thanks for all the reviews I received and even though I lost the Naruto inspiration, I'll continue this fic to the end or until I really have no idea how to keep writing this… **

Don't cry

Chapter 3

* * *

Her feet carried her through the woods, even though the sand ninja disappeared from her view for a while now or even though her legs were starting to hurt pretty badly and that her lungs could explode any moment. Is that possible? Well, she'd be the first one to experience it.

An uncontrollable fear had spread through her body when he placed his hand on her chest, but now that she thought about it, a little voice in the back of her head has whispered something totally foolish. But she couldn't think about it now. She shouldn't think of the firm hand pressing against her breast, on the warm sensation that she felt above her stomach, just like when Naruto happened to look at her a little longer than usual and detailed her, head to feet.

Hinata shook her head in denial. No! It couldn't be! Him, this ninja that came out of nowhere just to degrade her, couldn't possibly _please_ her! She tried to forget him and urged forwards when she noticed the familiar orange outfit of her _true_ love.

* * *

Long before Hinata arrived, Kakashi and his three students were already in an alerted state, positioned to quickly grab the deathly kunais that they were equipped with as soon as the enemy would show up. Sasuke and Naruto stayed in the clearing while Sakura, more of a burden than help, had concealed herself inside the evergreen woods along with Kakashi. However, none of them expected to see the Hyuga heiress coming out, running towards them.

A few seconds ago, Naruto rejoiced secretly for this change of events into this boring day. Effectively, they had been training non-stop old moves, on pretext that they haven't yet to master them. Just when he thought that Kakashi sensei would teach them something new at last. So he has been practicing lazily against a tree trunk, under the not-so vigilant eye of his sensei when the man suddenly fell on the ground, landing swiftly on his feet and hands and ordered them to take position to fight. A stranger was coming at great speed. And now, this so called stranger was holding on to him dearly.

He looked down to see who it was. His nose touched the person's hair; they smelled flowers. Then he noticed the familiar grey coat that hid the frail body of Hinata. ''Hinata, it's you!'' No answer came from her, except a barely audible whimpering. He started worrying for her and held her by the shoulders to meet her face. ''What's wrong? Tell me!''

Hinata slightly ducked her head when she heard the tangible anger in his voice. She knew that he was only nervous because of her behaviour. She didn't mean to upset him but she couldn't bring herself to tell him what happened. The event became somehow embarrassing; she ran off like a weakling to find refuge in Naruto's arms instead of answering back at the sand ninja. He wouldn't really have killed her. Or would he?

In the end, Kakashi left his hiding place. He took Naruto's hands off the scared girl and knelt down before her. His smooth voice rose quietly, catching her attention. ''Don't be frightened anymore, we are here'' She nodded shyly. ''Now, tell me what happened. Where is your team?''

Hinata had no choice but to tell them the truth now. She couldn't refuse to tell anything to Kakashi-sensei. Even before she spoke a work, she anticipated the bad stuttering that handicapped her all her life. ''K-k-kurenai-sens-sei, K-kiba a-and Sh-shi-n-n-o a-already left.''

''So then what alarmed you?''

Hinata again found herself unable to speak but Naruto quickly reacted, going near her. The blond nin stared at her intensely. ''Hinata, I don't know what you went through but we need to know. It could mean danger to the village.''

Hinata didn't know Naruto to be so protective of this place but he wasn't exactly right. In fact, she might be the one in danger, she thought grimly. ''N-no N-nar-ruto. Ac-actually, som-someone h-has been f-following me, h-he's b-been- ''

''What! Someone has been stalking you!'' Naruto burst out.

''Ay! W-well...'' The sand ninja could have been called a stalker, alright… However, she didn't want to cause trouble, mostly between her village and his' but already, Sakura and Sasuke came nearer to hear her story and Kakashi and Naruto pressed her to do so. She told them how they've met, omitting the fact that she has been crying yesterday when it all happened, and what occurred a while ago in the forest.

When she stopped talking, Kakashi put a hand behind his head and looked down to her, looking tired. ''Well you say it was a sand ninja?'' The young Hyuga acquiesced. ''I'll keep an eye on him but I don't think he will hurt you.''

Although she was relieved, Hinata sensed that the sensei didn't take this matter to heart and this saddened her. However, before she could start sulking inside her, she felt an arm surround her shoulders and she looked to see Naruto grinning at her. His smile burned her cheeks; she could feel her entire body going limp.

''Hey don't worry! I'll show you great moves to scare him off! Huh, Hinata? Hinata!''

_Naruto is so near!_ She thought, before losing consciousness. The Jonin prevented her head to hit the ground. ''I think you shouldn't get so close to her, Naruto''.

The chunin blinked in total ignorance. ''Huh? Why?''. Kakashi sighed. That Naruto couldn't see the obvious, really. He put the girl on his shoulders and jumped in the nearest tree. ''Training is over. See you tomorrow at the same hour.'' He left, soon followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto stayed behind, irritated by Kakashi's comment. ''I don't understand!'

After Kakashi-sensei took her back home, Father scolded her for letting a Jonin as great and known and Hatake Kakashi carry her in his arms to their domain but later in the evening, she mused on the fact that she might have been hit if only her father knew that she offended the Family's name not once or twice, but three times by running off and hiding behind Team 7. Of course, she wasn't about to tell him.

Hinata once again lied on her bed after being dismissed by her elder. _Who knows of this?_ There were Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei to begin with. Then… _this it it_, she thought with relief.

She now sat on the bed; her back leaned against the cold wall. _But what if Kakashi-sensei tells what happened to Kurenai-sensei?_ She imagined the scene with apprehension. The man entering the building of the Hokage to meet the village's elder. Seeing Asuma and Kurenai-sensei, he would surely stop to chit-chat with them, the event itching him to no end. What would this strange Hyuga girl act this way? He'd ask Kurenai-sensei about her student and she asked why he'd want to know such things. And then…

She shook her head to break the thought. _It'd be better if I tell the team right away, or at least the partial truth_. She didn't like to lie to them but no one needed to know the story of her cowardice. So the ninja jumped out of her window, landing on branches to go down. She noticed the familiar clothing of her father behind her. He was having tea on the porch and she turned around to face him.

''H-hi Father''.

The stoic man ignored her and sipped his tea. The whole time, she stayed straight still, waiting for an answer. Finally, he laid down the cup. ''Don't use the windows as an exit, foolish daughter. Can't you use doors or are you too lazy?''

Hinata flinched at the words; she couldn't get used to these daily comments. ''S-sorry Father…''

''Have you seen the time?'' he blamed her. ''The maid is already cooking dinner. Where are you going?''

''I-I n-need to m-meet Kurenai-sen-sensei.''

''For what matter?''

Why did he always have to know her every movement? _It's not like he cares_, she thought. However, when she spoke, her voice did not betray the annoyance that she felt at the moment. ''She d-doesn't know a-about t-the events o-of today.''

The man paused for a minute. ''Fine, but do not mope around.''

Always did he book an insult for her to conscientiously add in each of their discussions. ''Y-yes, Father.'' He took another sip of his tea and when he opened his eyes once more, his daughter had already left.

She found her team walking along the road towards the village. Kiba was holding his best friend Akamaru in his arms and the poor dog looked really down, just as its master. Hinata wasn't even in their sight that the dog and the boy both began sniffing the air, triggered by a familiar smell of a female ninja they knew, under the intrigued look of the two other team mates.

Akamaru suddenly barked and jumped out of Kiba's arms and ran towards Hinata. She smiled when she heard him and gently brought him to her face. She felt its warm breath followed by its tongue licking her all over and giggled. Kiba soon caught up with the animal, leaving Shino and Kurenai behind and burst into a tantrum like she never experienced from him before. ''Where have you been?! We waited and waited but you never showed up!''

''H-hum…'' Hinata put Akamaru backed on the ground that joined its master and growled. She tried to place a word in his speech but he was too overwhelmed to hear her. _He must have been really worried…_ she thought, feeling guilty to have been late. ''…what if something happened! We wouldn't have been there to protect you! A-and what, what if we lost you, huh?!''

_Gee, he's really angry… _

Shino stopped next to the trembling boy but did not touch him, not because he was afraid to receive a punch or anything, but just because he was Shino, silent and introverted. ''Stop it Kiba, she's safe.''

Hinata decided that it was a good opportunity to talk now. ''H-he's r-right Kiba. I-I'm fine…'' Well, physically that is. Kiba had calmed down in aspect but inside, he refused to let the matter die on the spot. With an angry voice, he threw ''What happened then!''

Kurenai finally arrived and stood still, next to her female student. ''I think it is a very good question, Hinata. Were you late? It's not common from you.''

''Ay…'' What could she tell? Lies? It seemed now futile to lie to the people she trusted the most, almost an impossible task and her throat tightened. However, Kiba would certainly look everywhere for the Sand ninja to settle a score. She would let him risk his life over this, not over her.

The three persons and the dog waited for an answer from her but Kiba's patience soon reached its limits. So before that happened, she chose between telling the truth or lying. ''I-I woke in l-late, K-Kurenai-sensei. S-sorry!'' she quickly bent down before her teacher but Kurenai only frowned.

''Please don't do that, Hinata. It happens and I'm sure you learned from this lesson.'' She couldn't bring herself to penalize the young, saddened girl that she faced. Must've been this fathers of hers asking her to do chores and made her late. No good Hyuga… ''Now, let's go back to the village. The sun is going down already.''

The team continued their path to Konoha, unaware of a dark shadow observing them from a tree.

* * *

Unaware of his presence, Hinata walked next to Kiba, finally feeling safe around her team. However, Gaara hated the smile on her face and the way that dog-boy acted around the girl, dying to be near her, to protect her life. Acting like he cared about her.

_Nobody cares about nobody, there's only ourselves to love us so there's no point faking affection for people. _

Gaara shifted his position in the tree; again he was hiding in the trees. It was rather convenient, giving that there wasn't a lot of vegetation in the desert except cactus. He'd usually climb sprawl on a rock, absorbing an enormous amount of sun despite Temari's warnings that he'd ignore. Why should he listen to her?

He allowed his mind to wander to places he explored all his life, inside a gigantic void he knew was there but was unable to understand why. Like usual, he became prey of mutilating thoughts that forged his character over the years. _I-I only l-lo-love me. Me. _

He tried to convince himself of that only truth he learned through his pathetic life. Traveling with Temari and Kankuro had showed him how soft they were, especially Temari. Women were inclined to believe in bonds between people, love and friendship, as if they needed a reason to live. They are afraid to kill but if they did, they'd realized how fulfilling it made him. Yes, killing made him feel alive. _Kill… _

He rose up on his feet, ready to trail the leave ninja again. He'd show her. Killing filled the wandering void that he was.

''Rest while you can, 'cause tomorrow I'll make sure that you'll catch up the training that you missed! I'll show you some new stuff!'' Kiba smirked at Hinata, putting his thumb up to add more credibility at his attempt to scare her off. A genuine smile appeared on her face, and she nodded vigorously. Of course, he didn't frighten her at all. She knew him well enough not to believe in his pitiful act; he was too kind for that.

Shino began to walk away silently, his hands inside the pockets of his coat. A small moth flied in front of Hinata's eyes, dancing gracefully. She raised her fingers and the insect landed on her forefinger; she admired the wings before waving at her friend. He saw her through his smoked glasses and nodded. Kiba parted too with Akamaru, waving her back. Then they disappeared into the night and she was left alone in front of the Hyuga house. She was contented to see her friends relieved. She never meant to worry them but she'd be careful next time.

Just when she was about to open the door giving onto the yard, a hand gripped her arm and push her aside. She stumbled and fell on the ground, biting her lips to contain a cry. She hoped it would be Kiba or Neji, even her father but somehow, she suspected the person to be him.

The Sand ninja.

''You had fun today? I spied you with your all your little friends.'' Gaara said, insisting on the last word. He stood straight at her feet, dominating her dangerously. Surprised by this intimacy, she fell on the groud. ''You looked like a slut, throwing yourself in that blond guy's arms. You really believe he thinks anything of you? You're nothing to him.''

She hasn't spoken a word yet so he continued. ''And that mutt-boy, I think he wants something else than the nice relationship that has been going on between you two. Something that can be misinterpreted as love. I prefer to call it sex. So you see, you're just a lure for decadence. How does it make you feel?''

Again, she didn't say anything. He bent down on her, looking for a reaction but all she did was keep her eyes closed, her arms supporting her weight on the ground. _She needs something more…_ So he got on top of her, her body between his legs to prevent her from going anywhere. He looked at her licentiously before repeating his question more insistently. ''How does it make you feel whore?''

''It-it makes me f-feel angry to see this is how you –s-see things.'' She said in a low voice, not looking at her attacker. K-Kiba cares about me, we-we worked together since a long time now and we d-developed a-a strong friendship.''

Gaara came to reply but he was stopped short by Hinata, to his surprise. ''No! L-let me finish! N-Naruto is a brave man wh-who fights to be resp-pected and I admire him f-for that! It's-it's not a-about sex, it's a-about love!'' Hinata stuttered less but it wasn't because by her shyness but because of the anger that boiled inside her from being pushed around by this guy. Both Naruto and Kiba would do the same in her place, she had to fight back!

"You lost your shyness, little girl?" he said in a harsh, ragged voice. "Let me tell you something. Love and sex is the same thing. Don't try to make me believe anything else. Your presumed friends could do very well without you; you are of no use except of a target for practice or a sex object."

"Y-you're wrong! H-humans need to c-create connection with people in order to live h-happily. Otherwise, th-they end up missing s-something."

''You are blinded by fear of rejection when you should welcome it. You should only love yourself and nobody loves you.''

That was it, she had enough. ''You're mad! What m-makes you th-think that way?''

Gaara strangely stopped talking and she wondered if she pushed him too far. But before she could push her thoughts further, his voice filled her head. "Why? Because that's how things have always been for me."

Hinata's heart slowed down to a steady beat. She lowered the arm that she had raised in front of her face in case he'd attack her. What she said seemed to have shaken some sense into him. She thought of trying to escape him or asking for help. Any members of the Hyuga family would come to the rescue of the heiress but she had a feeling that she shouldn't leave the ninja just yet. "What do you mean?" Her voice was so feeble that she believed that he didn't hear her and she slightly jumped when he answered.

"Nobody ever loved me so I… I only love myself. The demon."

_The demon?_ "Ay, if y-you're always l-like that, it's hard t-to make s-some friends…"

Gaara gazed in front of him; his traits softened while some old memories played in front of his eyes. "It hasn't always been this way. I thought somebody loved me once."

The tone that he used and the insinuation worried Hinata but she put her fear in the back of her mind, to concentrate on the boy that finally told other things than malicious words. "You thought?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" she dared to ask.

"I killed him."

_Oh_. Her stomach growled under the squeezing that was provoked by the sudden fright that seized her body. She could feel her head going a little dizzy, even if she tried to fight it off. She opened her mouth to say something but it stayed stuck in her throat. Gaara carried on his story. "My uncle always looked after me. People were afraid of my power, especially the children. He'd stop me in my crises from killing them."

Hinata gulped with difficulty. "One day, my father judged that I was of no use and ordered my uncle to kill me. In the dark, someone attacked me and I killed him. Only, once the body fell on the ground, I discovered my assailant's identity. Before he died, my uncle revealed to me that he never loved me because the demon within me was the reason why her sister, which was my mother, died miserably, cursing me for being born. And then, I saw that nobody could ever love me. There's only this monster here in front of you to love him. Nobody else."

Hinata swallowed the story with a note of sadness for him. For the first time, she could see through his games of scaring her off, inside him there was a hurt boy that had the same fate as Naruto who was rejected by everybody, though she ignored to what extent Gaara and Naruto were alike. She considered thinking of the boy on top of her other than of a bully. She ached for him, imagined very well how lonely he must have been. _But he's not like Naruto, he didn't choose to fight. Instead, he withdrew in his shell._ She wanted to break it and show him that he can be loved.

"What's your name?"

Gaara looked at her questionably. "You want to know my name?"

"Yes."

He didn't exactly trust her, there was no reason to. Unbelievably, he just told her his past, just like that but it didn't change anything between them. She was still weak and he despised it. Reluctantly, he gave it to her, only so she knew with who she was dealing with. "Gaara of the Desert."

Hinata's lips turned into a small smile. _Gaara… that's a nice name._ She liked how it resonated to her ear. It made her think of an untamed animal and that what he was, in a way. He never grew accustomed to love. With a small blush covering her cheeks, she said "I could be your friend."

"My friend? You officially lost your mind, Hyuga." Gaara's eyes dilated, the black color around them thinning. He bent towards her even more and now, she had to keep her balance not to fall on her back. His face was just above her and she stared into his dement look. "You're so warm suddenly. Is it my attire that makes you that way? Fine, be my so called friend. Now, let me seal this relationship.

She didn't expect what happened next, though a stranger would have found it normal, due to their position. He planted his lips on hers ferociously, taking her breath away. Gaara of the Desert took pleasure in this kiss, savouring the delicate skin under his'. The girl below him fought back at first but she abandoned and let him have his way. He continued for a minute, slipping his tongue into that sweet mouth of hers.

Finally, he broke the kiss, both of them panting madly. Then he approached his lips to her ear and whispered "Fine. Try to show me what love is but I assure you that you won't be successful. Until then…"

He released her from the prison he made with his body and walked into the forest. She turned on her stomach to watch him leave. She looked at every detail that made him Gaara of the Desert. The red hair, the attire, the gourd, and his self-loving that made him a dangerous person. Yet, she wouldn't give up, for both their sakes. She would show him what love was.

* * *

**That. was. Hard. but it was so worth the hard work! I had a little trouble understanding where the chapter was going due to the fact I concentrate more on my grammar and vocabulary is English and I lose track of my ideas. Have a good night oh Harvest Moon 64 is fun. Yeah, I like Harvest Moon. Sue me. **

**PS: Ok so this is a reviewed version of chapter 3 because I made so many mistakes that it became intolerable. It doesn't mean that it's perfect, only it's decent now :D **


	4. Rendez vous point

**Thank you all for the reviews and for those who find that Gaara doesn't behave like himself, well what can I say? I try to stick to his character but at the same time, I have to make him OCC too. Gaara in love in the anime? Never saw that. So here, he knows how to kiss and let's say he reads about sex. There  
**

Don't cry

Chapter 4

* * *

Gaara of the Desert has run off, stealing her first kiss as a seal for their newly friendship. _Okay, he's totally heartless. _

The entry's door opened without a sound and two persons stealthily walked to the Hyuga heiress sitting on the ground in a loss. In the dark, none of them saw the deep blush that covered Hinata's cheeks but they wondered what happened to make the girl so spaced out. Her lips were slightly parted, as if she was baffled and she didn't hear them come near until they called out her name a few times.

''Hinata!'' Hinata distinguished her baby sister's voice through a thick cloud in her head. ''Huh? Hanabi…? Neji?'' Indeed her cousin had accompanied Hanabi in search of Hinata; she was stunned.

''Get up, Father's already angry and he won't take anymore of your fooling behaviour, he said. Come on, give me your hand.'' Hinata did what she was told without protest, thankful to have a caring sister despite their position in the family. She was walking to the door, still holding Hanabi's hand, when Neji's quiet voice startled her. ''What happened here, cousin?''

_H-huh, what I am going to say…_ She worked on an excuse that would seem normal to them. ''I-I had an a-argument with K-kiba a-and I tripped. H-he ran away because h-he was t-too angry.'' Would they buy it?

''Humph, that's just like him. Coward.'' Hinata retained a sigh of ease that would've divulged her lie. Again, people asked her what happened and she told them an entire different story. She hated the lack of honesty but she was getting used to it now, seeing an exit to the embarrassment she always got herself into.

The three kids walked into the yard, closing the door behind them. Hanabi's hands slipped away from Hinata's and she watched her sister leave with a bit of sadness tightening her throat. Although they have developed a strong relationship, Hanabi would always be in competition with her and that disturbed the love that they had for each other.

Neji and she walked a while together until they reached the main room of the house, the one where Hiashi would deal with family matters and requests for the village and mostly, the place where he'd train Hanabi and Neji and discipline Hinata. With a small nod, Neji wished her good luck, aware of what waited her.

After half an hour, she was finally released with only a moral lesson and pain coming from her red cheek that she tried to ignore. Directly, she flied to her room and started to take off her clothes as soon as the door behind her was closed. Wearing only white underwear, she slid under the sheets, thoughtful. She was still shaken from the deep kiss Gaara had given her just an hour ago. She still remembered his lips kissing her without management, almost obscenely as if he was trying to stir something in her, any reaction that would lead her to reject him and give up on him. He took his first kiss from her!

Slowly, Hinata brought her fingers to the tender lips and closed her eyes, playing back the event in her head. Her heartbeat accelerated; a warm sensation rose to her chest, coming from under the stomach, to a precise place actually… she imagined her kissing him back, her hand going through that red hair of his. The obscenity would go away, leaving only… love.

_Love? B-but I love Naruto!_ But did Naruto ever made her feel this way? Sure, she thought. When he came too near and she could smell his perfume a little, her legs started to fail her and all she wanted is to fall on the ground, just to memorize the moment. Gaara was very different from Naruto and thinking back of the few times they spent together, it seemed impossible to fall in love with such a guy, let alone be friends with him. Only, for his sake, and hers, she would try to tame his wildness because chances were they he'd kill her if she hurt his feelings. He just needed someone to give him affection, because that's all he ever really looked for in his life, love. However, she was surely not in love with the aggressive sand ninja!

_But… I wonder when will be 'until then'…

* * *

_

''Hey, Hinata! Wait for me!'' Kiba said, running with Akamaru just behind him. He reached Hinata who was walking back to her house. She was coming back from the Hokage building, where she had been summoned by the Hokage himself.

She waited for him, playing with her fingers with a gold coloured badge that hung down around her neck, the ribbon too long for her. Kiba caught up with her and together, they walked. ''So,'' the boy said to get onto the topic, ''what did the Hokage want?''

''As if y-you don't know, Kiba!''

Kiba passed his hand through his hair apologetically, a little bit shy, which was unusual from him, she noticed. Then again, they were team mates and good friends, so he sometimes showed things that he didn't to others. ''Yeah, that kid you saved. I guess they gave you this reward?'' he said, pointing the object between Hinata's fingers.

She took the medallion and held it to him. ''Y-yeah, the H-Hokage c-congratulated me a-and t-there was all t-the instructors a-and t-the little boy I-I saved. H-he gave m-me a big hug, I-I was so h-happy!'' Hinata stuttered under the emotion that rose in her.

A few days had passed since Gaara's last appearance and a lot had happened. Training with Kiba, Shino and Kurenai-sensei has really paid off and Kiba stuck true to his words and gave his all towards her. Kurenai-sensei had really insisted that she worked hard.

Most importantly, yesterday they were training near the river providing water to the village. There weren't a lot of people, so only sounds of fighting could be heard. She remembered avoiding a kick coming from Kiba and she heard a splash. With one hand, she grabbed Kiba's feet, stopping him in his attack. He fell on the ground, groaning and whining but Hinata was oblivious to him, looking from where the sound came from.

Not picking anything, she settled to use her byakugan and concentrated. Just behind her, she faintly noticed something unusual moving into the water. It was something that had the shape of a human hand. Without a second thought, she sprinted towards the river and dived in. Kiba and Shino waited anxiously her return but time was flying by without her coming back.

Kiba couldn't handle it anymore. He took off his shirt and got ready to jump in the water, evaluating her possible position but Hinata outdid him. She clung to the roots of a tree and held the body out the water the best she could. Her friend helped her out of the river and together, they laid the drowned person on the shore.

The victim was a little boy, no more than five years old, in a swimsuit. A woman ran to them screaming, probably his mother. Not losing time, Hinata checked the young child's vital signs but she could barely sense them under her fingers. Inside, she panicked under the sight of the boy's bluish lips but she remained calm exteriorly, quickly searching in her memories how to resuscitate a drowned person.

It wasn't long before she remembered and she did mouth-to-mouth to the little boy. Time pressed her but she tried to apply the technique with the utmost care without stressing. Still, she felt her body tensing all over…

While she was giving air into the boy's lungs, she felt his mouth moving. A few coughs came out of him and she helped him sit down to spit the water. She turned around to see Shino handing her a towel that she gladly took and placed around the shivering boy's shoulders. His mother threw herself at him, kissing him and thanking Hinata at the same time. Hinata modestly accepted the thanks, slightly blushing. She was really happy of what she had done and a bit proud. She would never have thought that she possessed such courage.

And now, she was even more proud of the medallion that had received from the Hokage, after that the mother had reported her accomplishment and insisted that the girl receive her gift, which was a considerable amount of money. Of course, the Hokage had refused but instead, he had invited many senseis and her own Father that only congratulated her, so that he wouldn't lose face in front of all the people.

''I know that I told you this a thousand times already, but you were really great Hinata.'' Kiba said. ''You really deserve this''.

Hinata brought her hands to her chin, a slight blush spreading on her cheeks. ''Th-thank you, Kiba, y-you're nice.'' Kiba grinned at her, turning down the compliment with a sign of hand. ''Nah, I'm just saying what's true. Hey, here's your house.''

Hinata looked up to see that he was right. Regretfully, she had to leave Kiba. ''Y-yeah, it is…''

Kiba noticed the sad look on her face; he tried to cheer her up a little. ''Hey, don't make that face. We'll meet in two days.'' Hinata haven't changed at all, so he walked up to her and took her hands into his. She stepped back, surprised by his move. ''Hinata, what's up? You should be happy of that badge; it's the reminder that you're strong. Just stop by tomorrow at my house if you're lonely, alright?''

Hinata looked down and nodded, pressing her fingers together. ''H-huh huh Kiba. Goodnight.''

''See ya!'' The way Kiba behaved around her made her uneasy. It was a bit different of what he used to be. He never noticed people's feelings before but with her, he acted with care. Gaara's words ringed in her ears, _I think he wants something else than the nice relationship that has been going on between you two. Something that can be misinterpreted as love._ Even though Gaara had said this to destabilize her, could he be right? _Kiba would be… in love with me? Nah… There's no way he would. Gaara was just playing with me. _

Before sliding the door to the garden, she thought that it has been a while since she had last seen him and she didn't mind at all. But she ignored that it would be very soon.

* * *

Long after she had come home and did her tasks, Hinata went to bed, extremely tired. So tired, in fact, that she never heard someone jump through her window and walk to her drawer, messing the clothes inside. The person rummaged around a bit, barely looking at what he found. He almost didn't bother making noises that would wake the residents.

Hinata was having an agitated dream and turned around but she suddenly woke up, feeling something sharp on her neck. She raised her eyelids slightly, still half-sleeping. In the moonlight, she recognised the form of the body carrying a gourd but the kunai threatening her life made her more than uneasy. Her mouth opened wide and she was ready to let out a piercing scream but Gaara quickly prevented the whole house to be on his trail, pressing a hand against Hinata's mouth. She struggled a little while but soon, as she realized her efforts would be fruitless, her body stopped moving and she waited for what would happen next.

''Hey…'' He removed the hand from her face and she could breathe easily now. ''Meet me outside the border of the village, near the entry at 3 o'clock. Don't be late.'' The kunai went back to its hidden place and Hinata watched Gaara leave, using the same window.

A cool breeze made Hinata shiver, bringing the blankets to her chin. _Why did he have to tell me that way?_ Outside, the sky brightened slowly, passing from darkness to a paler blue. She hesitated a moment, but finally stirred and left the comfortable bed. The floor under her feet was cold so she hurried up to get into her slippers.

She came down the second floor and went to the kitchen. While she was cutting a slice of bread, her thoughts wandered towards Gaara and his surprising appearance. _So why did he do that?_ He could have just let her know yesterday like somebody normal.

The thing is he was not normal. Gaara had no idea of how to function properly or just ignored the ethics. He never had someone to care for him enough to even show him how to be around others. Immediately, he became an outsider to people and it only confirmed the idea that he was a monster and that nobody loved him

_Being alone must have been very hard on him…_ Hinata laid down the knife and gripped the counter. _I know that being rejected hurts. He shouldn't have to bear that. Naruto, Gaara… nobody should be alone._ She held her head down, staring at nothing in particular. It hurts to be rejected by your own father. Not to be up to his expectations, to crave for his affection. That's why she liked Naruto, because he fought to be acknowledged, and that's why… she would befriend Gaara.

''Hinata, what are you doing?'' Hinata jumped by surprise and quickly wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes, before turning towards Neji who stared at her, puzzled. ''Ay, n-nothing! D-do you w-want s-some bread N-Neji?''

''Um… yeah.'' He watched her almost run in the kitchen, shoving stuff on the table he was sitting at. After a few minutes, his plate was placed before him, filled with food that he hasn't exactly asked for… But before he could make his point to Hinata, she scuttled out of the room, a slice of bread stuffed in her small mouth not so delicately.

* * *

Hinata had her bag in her back, full of small snacks in case one of them got hungry. She asked herself why Gaara would choose this place, of all of them, to meet her. Maybe it was to keep him from killing her. The idea didn't please her at all but it was most unlikely that she was right. He wouldn't mind getting rid of her in front of the whole village. She just knew it.

Then, why would he? It always seemed that he preferred secluded places, far from the others. _The only thing I can think of is the trees…_ she stopped on the side of the road and listened for a sign of him. Everything seemed normal; the wind blowing in the branches, the steady singing of cicadas and the human activity on the other side of the wall protecting Konoha. However, if someone really put efforts into it, like Hinata was doing, he could hear the different movement of the branches caused by someone moving.

Hinata vanished in an instant and reappeared up in a tree, where Gaara was shucking a piece of wood, using his kunai. She sat down with difficulty, still having a hard time to bear the height. She expected a look from him but he paid no attention to her; instead of that, his gaze fell on the village under their feet. She abandoned and looked at the horizon and the village, back and forth, slightly bored.

In fact, she was also nervous at the idea that they were together, alone, with her consent this time. If something happened, she would be the only one responsible for it and she preferred not to think about that. After a while of staying like this, Hinata wondered what he was thinking but his face was unreadable.

''G-Gaara…'' He didn't budge from his place at all. ''W-why d-did you pick t-this p-place?''

Impassively, he answered her. ''From here, I can see the people below.'' Hinata nodded and watched under her. She spotted Sakura's pink hair and someone else's, probably Ino since the two of them seems to have a spicy argument. ''It's easy to observe people's dirty behaviour and see how pathetic they are.''

Hinata frowned. ''W-what do y-you mean, d-dirty behaviour?'' It didn't make any sense to her. What kind of things could he see up here? Nothing looked disturbing among the villagers and the foreigners.

She heard a small grunt coming from him and looked to see Gaara fixing her, annoyed. He sent daggers with his aquamarine eyes that drowned her in despair and fear. ''They display affection and love in order to manipulate people better. Watch that couple near the flower shop. The man is offering a bouquet to the woman but what are his intentions behind it? I guess it would be money, judging on the clothes she is wearing. And see the fisherman that is discussing with the buyer. He's not trying to give the best price to the buyer. All he wants is to put money in his pockets and get wealthier. In the end, they are just lurking around to get their hands on what they desired. There's no love.''

Gaara smiled interiorly at his simple speech that would show Hinata the truth. ''Nobody can love anyone else than itself, because everything that people do is directed towards its selfishness. There's always something profiting to them, otherwise they wouldn't accept the deal.''

Yet, the silence that wrapped them at the beginning intensified and he foresaw nothing good from her side. _Isn't she going to react? _He thought, eager to hear the pitiful protests that she would make. They weren't coming and it didn't seem they would arrive.

He growled louder this time, pissed off. ''What's wrong? What are you thinking!'' What unnerved him most was that she wasn't even looking at his direction. She avoided his stare with care, as if he caught something and became contagious.

''W-why do y-you want to know s-so much?'' she said in a feeble voice, still not facing him.

He chose to ignore the question. Nobody could refuse his demands. ''What is it? Are you scared of my reaction?''

''Not that much.'' Hinata got on her feet and moved next to him to support her statement. ''I-I think t-that you're just a-afraid of happiness.''

Gaara scowled at her, scoffing of her silliness. ''Huh, I'm afraid of happiness. What the hell is that?'' He pointed the people walking through the streets of the village. ''Is that happiness, really? Or just a big lie that they making of their lives?''

''M-maybe your l-life is a l-lie. Y-you've given up on p-people, Gaara. Y-you put t-them in the s-same bag b-because you've b-been hurt b-but they aren't all a-alike. T-trust them, trust me. P-people are c-capable to love t-to a great extent.''

He refused to look at her for a moment; his fury was too immense. He talked into a harsh voice, quietly and slowly ''I don't find happiness with anyone, nor my siblings or you. Happiness cannot be found in the kindness of people, because kindness always has a second meaning. Killing, however, is a whole different matter. I could rampage days and nights but I would have hundreds, thousands of shinobis after me and it'd be rather annoying. So I behave to my sister and brother and behave. Hmph.''

_He only refrains himself from murdering because he doesn't want to deal with the retaliations? How can he…_ How could he be so cold? What happened in his head that made him turn into a merciless slaughterer? Her voice blocked in her throat, swallowing was hard on her. She had to say something. It seemed rather impossible to reach a bit of humanity inside him but still, she wanted to believe that he wasn't lost. She had to keep the fragile bond that was created between them.

''Wh…what d-do you find s-so amusing b-y killing?'' Hinata managed to say.

Gaara's face shut down. He became absorbed in thoughts, but his lips moved and she approached to hear the words coming out of his mouth. Slowly, they grew coherent and she could finally make out what he was saying. ''… need a reason to live. I kill the strong in order to survive. If someone else's surpasses me in strength, he threatens my life and I have to eliminate him. And when my sand chokes a ninja to death, I feel excited. The adrenaline rushed through my veins and I am no longer in danger. And only then, I know true happiness. It gives sense to my existence. And I need that. I only love myself. I don't care about the people I kill, they only had the misfortune to cross my path.''

Hinata's fingers shook slightly and she grabbed her fingers to stop it. No, she couldn't show her fear now! _But…_ With the same low voice as Gaara's, Hinata asked him ''I-if y-you like k-killing… why d-don't you take m-my life away?''

''I told you before.''

Her head jerked towards him. ''What?'' He carried on for her. ''Have you forgotten already, dear Hinata? It's rather simple, actually. You're not worth the trouble to do you, as I told you the first time we met. And anyway, I have a lot of fun with you. No one ever tried to become friends me before. I guess you want to do it for yourself, to feel you made something good. When it'll all be over, I'll get rid of you personally, don't worry. No one else than me has the right to kill you, I swear it.

With nonchalance, he got up and stretched his arms. Hinata watched his fine muscles contracts worriedly. Suddenly, she was aware of his well developed muscles that did nothing to reassure her. And his words… _'I'll get rid of you personally, don't worry. No one else than me has the right to kill you, I swear it.'_ Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to rejoice over his promise…

''I'll see you at the chunin exams then, even though I doubt they'll even let you take it. I'd like to see you in a real combat. Of course, there's no chance we'd ever be face to face in a fight.'' He walked to the end of the branch without fearing the height between the ground and him.

Hinata threw herself at him, afraid that he'd leave her without more explication. Gaara gasped in surprise and his fist dashed towards before he could even realize it. The excitement grew as his gourd shook hungrily. Something hard collided with Hinata's face and she was sent flying backwards. The tree stopped her fall, but the pain that spread in her back made her let out a cry. When she opened her eyes, Gaara was still at the other end, arms crossed.

''Don't ever touch me. Next time, I might not have so much self restraint.''

''Gaara…'' He wasn't used to people's touch and reacted violently to it. She had to remember that from now on. Feeling that he'd leave if she annoyed him with her questions, she gave up and nodded. ''G-good night.''

A devilish smile played on his lips. ''Good night.'' Then he jumped off and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**All there's left is reviewing the chapter for any mistakes, which I didn't do last time (whoops) and I'll just update the fanfic. I'll happy to see more reviews are coming in and not only just after the fic is updated but also from while to while. Well, see you all later.**


	5. Don't cry

**I've already made plans for chapter 6 but I haven't begun chapter 5! I'm in my happy mood, you're lucky! Why? I dunno. **

Don't cry

Chapter 5

* * *

He would have liked staying with her; the feeling of satisfaction when he'd scared her off had been pleasant. Actually, he was sure that their last encounter didn't disturb her so much as the other times, even though it had been violent. Somehow, he came to enjoy these meetings and desired to see her again, only to watch her struggling to create an impossible bond between them while he would smile at her efforts. He liked to tell her his thoughts about the world only to disappoint her and see her try harder to make him think otherwise. To see her try her best just for him.

_What? What am I thinking? I can't…_ He couldn't really 'enjoy' the time he spent with her. Hell, he shouldn't even be with her at all. Temari and Kankuro are waiting for him.

He ran until he reached the center of the village, where his temporary home was. He and his team had been living in the apartments that the Hokage put to the disposition of the strangers participating to the Chunin Exam. They weren't really recent but still decent enough to welcome them, decorated by colourful flowers. He would have pull them out of the earth and throw them on the first couple walking under the second floor balcony if it weren't for Temari taking care of the damn plants.

Gaara opened the door and found his siblings sitting at the table in the kitchen with their sensei, not speaking a word. As soon as he appeared, Temari stood up. ''Welcome home little brother. Do you want some tea?''

''Hn.'' That was all that Temari needed to hear and she gladly returned to the kitchen to prepare the drink. Kankuro looked up to him and only grunted. It was his way of telling he hated him. At least, the feeling was mutual.

Baki was staring at him from the moment he came home and he could already tell what his sensei was thinking. ''Gaara, where were you? Have you killed someone? We must not raise any suspicions or else, the plan will fail.''

Gaara stood in the hallway, arms crossed. ''Hn.'' He would leave Baki to wonder if he had indeed murdered someone or not.

''Gaara, where are you going?'' He had taken his cup of tea from Temari's hand and was going down the hall. Baki repeated his name another time. Suddenly, the boy stopped and his gourd faintly shook while his owner's eyes dilated, sending daggers at the Jounin. ''Shut up. I do whatever I want.''

He walked up to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. _What the hell for do they need to know my every movement? So what if there's a few ninja missing? _His back pressed against the door and Gaara slid to the floor, closing his eyes to clear his thoughts.

_Her fingers burned my skin off…It felt like it. _When Hinata held on his legs, he swore that he had felt his face turn in a light shade of red, before the demon sealed inside him made his presence known to the Genin, pushing him to commit murder. The sand stained by the blood inside the gourd that he had always traveled with ever since he killed Yashamaru reacted to his desires of his subconscious and stirred. All it took was Gaara's consent to break out of the bottle and close in Hinata, crushing her to assure death.

But he never let that happened. He clearly remembered saying ''Next time, I might not have so much self restraint.'' When did he start to restraint? He doesn't even possess a conscience to ask himself whether or not slaughtering people is nice or not. All he does is strike and kill so why, all of the sudden, did he silenced the demon inside him to spare Hinata's life?

Could it be that for a fragment of second, his heart succumbed to a new feeling that stopped him from eliminating Hinata? But why would he do that? He hated being touched, the warmth of the human touch. _What is this feeling?_

''Urrgh!'' Gaara took his head between his hands and growled in frustration. _Why am I so attached to her! It's not me. I hate people and the pretension they have to display what they call love. I'm supposed to despise her! _

But he didn't.

* * *

''Alright, that's enough for today. Come sit down, I have to talk to you about something.'' Kurenai said, watching over her students. She sat down herself on a rock and let the tree trunk for the three children.

Kiba let Hinata pick her place before he sat down too, letting Shino at the end of the trunk. Akamaru jumped on his lap and while he let his dog chew playfully on his index, he turned towards Kurenai. ''How did we do today, Kurenai-sensei? I was in a killer mood!''

Kurenai smiled at his energetic student. ''Yes, you were all in good shape and this is why I suggested to the Hokage all you three to the Chunin exam.'' The three students let out a ''oh!'' in unison.

While Kiba jumped and expressed his joy, Hinata turned around and smiled at Shino who nodded. Then she stared at the sky, thinking. _Gaara had said something a few days ago about the Chunin exam. Was he in Konoha for that?_ It would make sense, if not then why would he come here?

She also knew that he didn't expect her to make it to the exam and she was glad to prove him wrong. _I'm strong enough to enter the Chunin exam and I'll train harder until then to show him what I'm capable of. Then he'll be impressed, _she thought. Inside her chest, her heart pumped of happiness and pride.

''Kiba, calm down a second, I'm not finished!'' Kurenai-sensei's voice put her out of her reverie and she looked Kiba posing as some kind of super hero that he specified to be the great Chunin he'll become once the exam would be over. With Akamaru barking on his shoulders in a cute way, he looked more ridiculous than anything else.

Hinata raised a hand to him and touched his left arm to calm him down a little. Kiba jolted but he quickly sat down and laughed, a very slight blush covering his cheeks. ''Sorry, got wind up in my act.'' She noticed that while saying that, he didn't look at her directly and she felt uneasy with that. She would have to think about that, just to make sure that he didn't really have… a crush on her. Oh, Gaara got to her with this love idea.

''Alright, here's the application to the exam. You have to confirm your presence at the written address there'' she said, pointing it with her index. ''before the deadline that is also indicated there. If you miss the deadline of a minute, you'll have to wait next year. Understood, Kiba?''

''Aw, why do you think I'd be late!'' The woman got up on her feet and dismissed the team with a simple gesture of her hand. The tree of them headed off the village, raving about the Chunin exam. At some point though, they went each their separated way and Hinata found herself alone, at the beginning of the street leading to her home.

''I have to walk the entire street. Ugh…'' Then again, it would give some time to think, something she had been doing for a while now. She dragged herself along the road, keeping a distracted eye on the things before her not to bump into anyone.

Hinata brought her hand to her face, above a bluish spot under the left eye. Carefully, she slid a finger on her cheek, wincing at the pain. Gaara had hit her with more force than necessary and she had a heck of a bad time explaining that one to the others. Hopefully, she wouldn't meet Naruto until the exam. He'd go crazy and hunt Gaara. The thought of that made her giggle.

But Gaara did push her away brutally. The punch itself hurt her feelings more than the pain she felt at the moment and ever since. She knew that he must have not been used to being touched by others if he always was that way in his childhood but she couldn't help feeling near him and wishing he'd just let his guard down for once. She just wanted to be with him.

''Oh… this last meeting was a total disaster. I'll just try harder next time.'' Before she knew it, she was already in front of the house and she hurried up inside to serve the tea to Neji and her Father that would soon finish her cousin's training.

Hinata got in her room, changed into a kimono and ran down the stair to the kitchen, picking a plate to carry the drinks to the garden. It took only a few minutes, her hands working promptly on the task and she went outside. Sounds of fighting reached her eyes, mostly Neji's. Then when she arrived outside, Hiashi noticed her and motioned Neji to stop. The panting boy nodded and Hiashi walked towards her, while she turned her back to go complete the meal with some sweets. But before she could go, her father called out her name.

''Hinata!'' Her eyes stared with disbelief at her Father. What did he want? Now both men were standing in front of her. Neji sat down and waited for his uncle to let him permission to drink. Hiashi did so and they ate, oblivious to Hinata behind them.

''F-father-''

''Sit down, daughter and tell me what you have done today.''

Unsurely, she followed his order and sat before her father on her knees. ''I, huh, trained in th-the forest with Kiba and Shino a-and Kurenai sensei gave us applications to the Chunin exam.

Her father took a sip of his tea before answering. ''Ah yes, Neji had received the same application. Will you take part of it?''

_Why would he ask that?_ she thought. _Why wouldn't I?_ ''Hai Father, with my team.''

''And do you think you really are prepared for it?''

So that was the true meaning of his question. ''Hai. I've trained a lot lately, Father. The Hokage himself told me that I've made progress.

''The Hokage doesn't watch you train regularly. I don't believe that you are ready for this. Do not take place in this tournament or you'll just bring shame on the family. Waiting can be wise, Hinata. ''

She couldn't believe him. For some family's honor, the weak heiress should withdraw from the exam! What did he know about her strength, he never checked on her. All she ever did was watch Hanabi and Neji train. She could never be taught the art of the ninja by him because she was too weak, in his eyes, to even learn anything of the sort. Well he was underestimating her, she wouldn't bend to his will, not this time.

She stood up under his reprobating eyes, wiping the dust away from her kimono and bore his gaze with defiance. Neji's eyes widened, not even him ever dared to stand up to the Hyuga leader. Thought given, she was after all, the heiress and she would have to try to win her place, though she would be a weakling all her life.

''I am sorry Father, but I won't slip away from the Chunin exam. I believe that I worked hard to get to where I am today and it is only normal that I take this exam. I deserve it.''

Hiashi shook his head. ''Stop this foolish behaviour and listen to what your father says. No discussion.'' He brushed off with a simple line her choice. However, Hinata refused to give up so easily. She wanted to win badly, just for once. ''I may be foolish, but I will do as I wish to, Father. Don't think I'll be a good girl. I know that you don't love me as much as you love Hanabi and that my title of heiress is on the verge of being given to her but nevertheless, I will prove you that you're wrong!

It didn't take long before Hiashi jumped off the balcony and faced his daughter who startled at this sudden proximity. However, she didn't show any fear on her face, determined to win this fight over him. ''How dare you stand up to me? When I say something, you do it and that's over.'' His voice rose, and someone passing by stopped to listen at the quarrel.

Hinata made a few steps back to confront him better. Surprisingly, she also began to yell at him, something that she had never done in her entire life. ''No! You didn't mind letting me become a ninja and die on the battlefield, now live with the fact that I'm still alive and that I'll keep becoming stronger!''

The last comment made Hiashi fly off the handle. He grabbed Hinata's left wrist roughly, shaking her without attention. His face had pumped into a deep shade of red. Only at this moment, Hinata began to feel inside her a doubt, but she shrugged it off, concentrating her attention at the matter on hand.

''You were never meant to be the heir of the Hyuga clan, Hinata. You never grew accustomed to fighting, preferring to learn the way to serve tea and pick flowers. But let me tell you, disrespectful daughter, you will never understand what it the Hyugas' pride because our pride is our strength within the village, which you always lacked of!'' (1)

Hinata struggled in his grip, both to free herself and shake away that feeling that he could be right, again. Maybe she was never cut off to be a Hyuga, but then why was she one? She didn't want to lose to him so badly. Her body, weakened by the training she went through today and her unstable emotions, collapsed despise her protests but before it could ever make contact with the ground, strong arms caught her and when she opened her eyes a few seconds later, she was already far from home. Still, the person carrying her didn't stop. Instead, they thrust further into the forest until they emerged into a small clearing. Through the fog clouding her eyes, she noticed red hair but she was too numb to react.

Gaara set down the beaten girl on the ground, leaning her back against a tree and quickly moved a few feet away from her. He was amazed by how he bore the sensation of her body in his arms for a short while without losing control over his demon. But now, he shouldn't play with danger any longer.

He waited for a response, looking at their surroundings to make sure nobody had followed them. Oddly, nobody came and he assumed that the Hyuga leader must've refused doing a search for her. She would come home by herself.

After a while though, Hinata still haven't said something and he began to worry a little bit. Gaara glanced in her direction but lost all his coolness when his eyes fell on her. Hinata had brought her knees to her chin, arms holding them and she hid her face, sobbing to no end. Her bangs fell each side, making her somewhat more miserable.

Gaara didn't know what to do with her. After thinking about her back in his bedroom, he jumped out of the window and searched for her house. Listening to people, he located the mansion and got cozy in a tree, watching her run outside with tea in a plate. However, the situation escalated quickly and he watched intensely Hinata face her father. He remembered thinking it was a shame that her father didn't see the true strength in his daughter's heart. The man's last comment angered him but it wasn't until he realized that Hinata would hit her head on the ground that he went to her rescue. And now…

He was really feeling bad about this. _Why can't she stop crying?_ It wasn't fun at all. It wasn't like the first time they met, when she was crying over her weaknesses and he just terrorized her. Her sobs made him feel all weird and he didn't understand why his nose pricked or why his heart felt like it was twisted and he only wanted to cry out in pain for her. ''Hinata…'' he wanted to tell her something but the words lost himself in the sounds of weeping coming from her.

Gaara approached her very slowly until he was standing right next to her and carefully, he sat down, nervously glancing anywhere but in her direction. He could do that, staying next to her. He did that a few times already.

He kept saying that until he felt her head against his shoulders and immediately, he froze into a living statue. Her sobs continued, making his clothe all wet, not that he minded. Forcedly, he looked at her. _Oh no, please don't…_ It was hard, so hard to watch her in this state. Where was the monster now? Where was it? He needed to push her back.

Then again, did he really want to see the monster that he was become stained by the blood of the delicate, loving Hyuga Hinata?

''Hinata.'' He called her name. He wanted her to look at him with her caring eyes, like she always did, with no fear in them that would drive her away.

''Hinata'' She lifted her head a little, still leaned against him and gave him a sorrowful look, tired and still saddened.

Finally, he found the words he had been searching for since earlier. ''Hinata, don't cry.''

She hid her face in his clothe and he heard her mumbling a short question. ''Why?'' He stared at her; the answer also came to him almost too easily. No use to cover the truth, he didn't want to. ''Because I don't like seeing you shed tears.''

She said nothing and it was okay with him. Gaara was too confused inside his head to explain his behaviour. He didn't even understand why he acted this way, or why he felt attached to her. Being with her changed his daily life. Now he had someone to think about, somewhere to go when he was bored, someone to talk to and it made him lighter than usual, removing an invisible burden on his shoulders each time he saw her.

But his life was and always has been made of sadness and sorrow (2). He tried hard to make friends but they all rejected him, one after another until he got tired of it. Among their eyes, there was only fear spreading as he walked next to them and they didn't bother to see the true person behind the cold wall he raised between them and him.

Hinata, at first, was no different but melted his defence one after another, until they got there, in a forest, leaned against each other. But was she really honest with him? Did she want something in return? What did she hope to get her hands on with him? Their affection couldn't be real, there got to be something behind her intentions.

Shukaku roared inside his head, the thoughts became less and less distinct and he put his head between his legs. Hinata looked at him curiously. The sound the ragged breathing worried her. She was sure that he had finally changed, that somewhere in his heart, he found compassion and responded to her cries. He told her precious words she thought she might never hear. However, he began acting weird since a few minutes and his behaviour only worsened. Slowly, she moved away from him but he caught the movement and jumped away from the spot.

He stared at her dangerously; his posture was alike to an attacking beast. She was really scared now, did she cross the line? _Is it the end?_ His panting had slowed of pace but his pupils fixated her figure obsessively. ''What do you want from me!'' he shouted.

The moment they spent together played before his eyes but only one was more important than all the others. ''Hinata, maybe you think that you got to me with your pity act but it's not over! You haven't won the bet yet! You can't get near to me, never!''

She shut her eyes closed at the sight of Gaara glaring furiously at her. She didn't like seeing him so angry at her. But now she would pay… She waited and waited for the strike to come. Only one thing came to her mind. _I don't regret any day we had together. None_.

* * *

(1) Through the whole fic, I've made Hiashi look very bad but I actually like him. He's not all that bad.

(2) I am too proud of this sentence, I swear! It's the title of a Naruto song. I hope you fans know what I'm talking about!

**I was supposed to write another scene but it didn't feel right to waste the suspense. I hope you'll like this chapter, finally the title of the fic is explained. Pure luck, but anyways. I have another fluffy scene in mind, do not worry. Good reading. **

**Oh and my fic was added in a C2, it's named 'Hinata with all the boys in the leaf village' and the manager is Kagome and Hinata72995. It makes me happy and I'm thinking about writing another Hinata fanfic now… but I'll finish this one before. **


	6. Bloody Rain, bleeding heart

**Hey, 58 reviews so far. If it keeps on going, I just might reach the one hundred bar. An old dream of mine! So this chapter's taking longer than the others but I'll have it finish soon enough. Some of you might want to read my oneshot (yeah I wrote a oneshot instead of working on the chapter…) 'Oh! Student and teach affection'. Okay so I'm going back to writing now.**

Don't cry

Chapter 6

* * *

The second part of the exam in the Forest of the Death which bore its name well in Hinata's opinion as she flew through the dark vegetation was really different from the first part and though the first one played on her nerves immensely, and this one spooked her out like no tomorrow. However, if she was to prove Hiashi and Gaara wrong, she had to keep going until she reached her goal.

That night that she had a big fight with her father, Hinata had opened her eyes after a moment and saw Gaara running away in the woods. She came home alone, avoiding carefully Hiashi until the Day came. He watched her leave the house from window hidden before leaves, impassive as ever but inside his head, she was sure that he was boiling.

Then the written part of the exam came and she looked everywhere for him, the sand ninja. Kiba and Shino said nothing but they found her behaviour rather strange for the girl that preferred not to be noticed. That loud brat was right before the classroom, still showing off like an idiot. Who was she looked for then?

Hinata had seen Naruto indeed but she didn't like thinking about him too much. _Naruto…_ Lately, she has been thinking more about Gaara than Naruto and at first, she refused these new feelings that she felt towards Gaara now and not towards Naruto. Sure, she did still like him, but her innocent crush on the blond shinobi slowly faded, while her attachment to the new genin in the village grew more and more as the time went by. After a week of reflection, she came to accept that she only felt admiration towards the boy and somehow, her conclusion allayed her anxiety a little.

The examiner for the first step of the exam showed up, saving that friend of Naruto's in the process. The Sound ninjas withdrew and the test began. A place was indicated for her and she was about to sit down. Then she noticed a familiar tattoo on somebody's forehead. _Gaara, you came!_ She wanted to wave at him but that would draw people to stare at her. She gazed at him, hoping he'd notice her. Around her, people took their place and she was one of the lasts one still up. With regret, she sat in her seat but in the corner of her eye, she saw him look at her for a second, before turning his head away. _So, he knew that I was there all the time… _He needed time to think but she wanted to talk to him again. She didn't know what to do…

''Kiba: I know we'll be the ones who survive this, right Akamaru?'' (1)

The little dog flying by Kiba's side answered its master by barking. ''Of course, it's lucky for us if the people caught in that trap had an earth scroll and now, we're gonna be the first ones to reach the tower!'' Ever since they got the earth scroll, Kiba has been overjoyed. None of them thought they would go through the second part of the exam so easily.

However, she could see that Shino was upset by Kiba's words. ''Don't be overconfident. That's a dangerous mistake to make. No matter how small a bug is, it still has to guard itself at all times. We have to make sure that we don't encounter any enemies. That's the only way to be safe.''

''Yeah I know that Shino but as usual, you gotta say it in a weird big way, bug nerd!'' The arrogant boy flew ahead, leaving Shino boiling and growling_. He's never thoughtful towards people except to me. Couldn't he be nicer sometimes to Shino?_ She sighed, feeling tired of his constant aggressiveness. ''Yeah but Kiba, what Shino said, it does kind of have a point, you know.''

''Yeah I know, he admitted. Just come on!''

They followed him despite their discontentment, knowing that there would be no use to try to stop Kiba. _I sure hope that nothing happens to Naruto out here._ Suddenly, Kiba noticed in the corner of his eyes that Akamaru smelled something and he sniffed too until he found a scent out of the ordinary. He landed on a tree and signalled them to slow down.

''Hold on guys, we have to stop.''

''Why?'' Shino asked. Surely he was still angry at his team mate. Kiba ignored the annoyed tone in Shino's voice. ''We'd be careful not to encounter any enemies, right? Alright Hinata, I want you to check out a kilometre ahead in that direction.'' He pointed the place and Hinata agreed.

''Here goes. Byakugan!'' Her veins popped under the skin ungracefully and her view extended further and further rapidly. Trees succeeded to others trees but she couldn't distinguish them at all, not that it mattered because they looked all normal. She kept searching until her heart skipped a beat. _Oh! Gaara!_ What should she tell Kiba?

If Kiba was smart enough, they would just avoid any strangers and go straight to the tower so both boys didn't need to know about Gaara's identity. ''Yes, there's somebody there alright.''

Shino leaned down and put his head on the branch, listening carefully. ''It sounds like there're huh… six people there.''

''Alright, let's check it out!'' Hinata gasped in surprised. They would go see him? Just the thought of it would make her blush if she was alone. She did want to see Gaara but she preferred if Kiba and Shino weren't dragging along. Kiba would just fight with Gaara and they wouldn't let her go anywhere near him again.

Shino came in time to save her; maybe he could convince Kiba to change direction. ''Kiba! What are you talking about? We're not going to do that!''

The dog boy glanced down at the other boy with a smile that she didn't like at all. ''Why not? The test administrator said that we had to get both a heaven and an earth scroll, right. But she didn't say that we couldn't take more than that. If we get more scrolls, there will be fewer to go around and that means other teams will be cut out of the competition.'' He laughed at the idea.

''B-but!'' She tried to protest but he quickly countered her, aware that Hinata and Shino disagreed with him. ''Look, first we'll just check it out, okay? If it looks to dangerous, we won't battle them. Now come on, let's go!''

He jumped forward and all they could do was follow him. _As if he would run away…_

Shino's voice shook her out of her daze. ''He's the kind of guy that even the hungriest insects would avoid.'' Together they flew after Kiba and found him a few minutes later behind bushes. However, something was wrong with the little dog. Akamaru was laid down on the ground and shaking in fear. Kiba stood by him, watching him with worry in his eyes. ''What's wrong, Akamaru?''

Hinata looked at Akamaru, confused. ''What happened? You just stopped all of a sudden.''

Akamaru continued to whimper and he got up on his feet, sidling his way through Kiba's shirt. ''Yeah, something just spooked the little guy.''

What could possibly frighten the dog like that? ''What scared him?''

''I have no idea.'' He said, putting his hand on Akamaru to calm him down. ''Akamaru has the ability to sniff out the level of an enemy's chakra. But man, I've never seen him this scared by it before. Whoever those ninjas up ahead are, these aren't normal guys.''

Just as he spoke, she looked in their direction. They were a total of six ninjas separated in two teams and likely one of them was Gaara's. He stood in the middle, arms crossed. From afar, she couldn't see his face too well but their words reached them clearly, even too clearly.

Kiba watched them, serious. ''What's he thinking, this guy's way too little to take on an opponent who's that big.'' Akamaru whined almost too desperately, moving unceasingly inside of Kiba's clothing. Kiba looked down at his animal and gasped, before turning back to the people up ahead.

Hinata didn't want to know what the dog said but curiosity took the better of her. ''What… did Akamaru say?'' The look on Kiba's face didn't let on any good news. ''That that big guy, he is big trouble.''

She returned her eyes to Gaara, who stared at the enemies impassively. He scared him in the past a few times and she always thought that he was strong but to tell the truth, she never really saw him fight. _Was he going to be alright? They all look like they're bad news to me. Like they're really strong._ Even Gaara.

The leader of the opposite team had enough of these punks. ''Too bad kids. You should've pick your opponents better.'' A dangerous smirk appeared on his face. ''Now you're all gonna die!''

Couldn't they see how serious he was? These men's arrogance would lead them straight to death, he would make sure of this. People were so foolish to battle him head on like that. ''I've heard enough out of you. Let's make this quick. I don't wanna waste time on this guy.''

Soon enough, he heard Kankuro's voice behind him. ''Hey Gaara, doesn't it make more sense to follow these punks and gather information first? I-I mean, if they had the same type of scroll as us, we're just fighting an unnecessary battle.''

_Why go all the trouble for his damn scroll. I'll just kill them and then he can have the thing._ ''I don't care. They looked at me the wrong way so they're gonna die.''

He sensed his two siblings gasped lightly, as well as the leader of the opposing team but he also three other persons who were hidden in the bushes, eyes glued on the little argument going on. More precisely, he could tell that Hinata observed him more than any other people.

That night, it took all of his will to spare her life and he ran so much to get away from her bewitching eyes. He let her touch him, lean on his shoulders and cry. He hated seeing her cry, it really messed up that beautiful face of hers and he couldn't take all the pain he was going through just looking at her so sad.

All the time he spent away from her, he tried to convince himself that she manipulated him all along, tricked him into giving her something she wanted from him. And then, a question popped in his head after hours of frustration. What would she really wish to take from him? He just couldn't find what. So it would mean that… Hinata was sincere?

Gaara refused to accept that, nobody ever has been nice to him before. It wasn't about to start now. The only thing left for him to push her away was showing him how dangerous he was. And that wasn't a hard thing to do at all. Hell, he'll enjoy it.

The man before him grabbed his umbrellas, insulted by the little punk that dared to insult him. ''If you think you can kill us then try it!''

The brown umbrellas flew straight in the sky, swirling around. He followed their course, not a bit worried. ''And now'' The man said, ''ninja art, Raining Needles!'' Sharp, long needles tore off the stick, flying around under the man's command.

_A rainstorm of needles!_ Hinata realized. She couldn't get her eyes off the attack.

The attacking shinobi had his stupid smirk on his face again. _He's overconfident… it'll cost him his life._ The needles all flew towards him in great speed, creating a cloud of suffocating smoke around him.

He didn't even need to raise a finger, as usual, as a cocoon of sand protected him from every single attack of his enemy. Now his opponent would see why he shouldn't have messed with him! ''Is that all you can do?''

The leader stepped back in disbelief. ''Can't be! Not one wound. Impossible.'' He directed the last needles in the fissure that left Gaara exposed but they were blocked like all the others by another wall of sand. ''A single rainstorm, huh? I have an idea, let's make it rainblood instead.''

Now Kiba regretted coming here and bringing his team mates along with him. ''Man, his chakra's so powerful. And that sand, do you smell that odor? It stinks.''

Shino turned his head toward Kiba. ''Odor?'' Hinata looked at him, afraid to learn what kind of smell her friend was talking about. Gaara truly was dangerous but it wasn't only because of his strength. To her, his true power held into his cold cruelty. Kiba answered them unwillingly.

''It smells like blood.''

The adult ninja gasped in surprise. ''He has created a wall of sand!'' The boy from earlier dressed in black stepped in, glaring at him. ''That's right. It's a defence and nothing can get through it. He carries around all that sand in the gourd that he has on his back, and when he's attacked, he uses the power of his chakra to harden the sand. It's a jutsu that only Gaara can do and somehow, it happens automatically, independent of his will. So any attacks against him are doom to fail.''

The sand melted slowly around Gaara's feet along with the ineffective needles. The man had listened to the boy while watching his attack reduced to nothing. ''Yeah well we'll see!''

''Just face it, you guys can't hope to defeat Gaara.''

''Humph, gimme a break!'' He sprinted towards them, blinded by anger, but he was quickly immobilised by the sand getting hold on his body. It didn't take long before he was entirely covered, with only a space left for his face. The compacted sand hurt him, clutching him tightly. ''I- can't move!''

Hinata watched it all without a thought about saving the poor man. All she could see before her was Gaara and his inexplicable wickedness. That was a side of him he never showed to her. While he would just threaten her and act violently, with others he was in control of his power and using it to kill. _How can he act like this when he protected me before? Where's all his kindness gone to?_

The scene continued playing before her eyes as the man pleaded the sand ninja to free him. Gaara did not seem to have heard that and advanced to grab one of the umbrellas that had fallen from the sky. _What does he need it for?_ Hinata thought, scared.

''All I have to do is cover your big mouth and you'll be dead.'' He took the umbrella out of the earth and placed it over his head. ''But that would be too easy.''

His right arm rose in the air, jerking, while the other held the object. The mass of sand that the man had become lifted at the same time, bringing the man to let out stifled screams. They turned more desperate while Gaara stayed deaf at the man's cries of pain.

Finally, his right hand closed into a fist. ''Sand burial!'' The imprisoned shinobi shouted one last, horrified scream before he exploded. His blood rained all over along with the sand on the field, the two remained ninjas and Gaara. The slurs fell on the umbrella that protected him from the mess.

He held it gracefully while talking. ''There wasn't any pain. I crushed him with more force than it was necessary so it was over quickly. The corpse is bitter crimson tears flowing in along with the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me and making me stronger.''

The two other ninjas shook in fear, they had lost it. One of them looked inside his bag and laid down his scroll. ''Just take the scroll. Go on. Here.''

The smaller one also begged Gaara. ''Just take it. Please spare us!'' However, he didn't intend to let them go without punishing them. He threw the umbrella aside and using his two hands, he directed the sand. The men yelled in horror, knowing what awaited them. Their face was closed in inside the sand and Gaara's hands once again closed, crushing them into nothing. The screams were even worst than their leaders', they kept on going almost indefinitely to Hinata. She had blocked her eyes but they still reached her too precisely. Were they meant as a warning for her?

Kiba turned back from the massacre, alerted. ''Man, this is bad. We gotta get out of here before he finds and kill us!'' Together, they crawled away. Still, she kept listening to them, even after the two men were silent.

Kankuro walked to the scroll left on the ground and smiled. ''We got lucky. It's a heaven scroll.'' He turned around, facing Gaara. ''Alright, now let's head to the tower.''

''Just shut up.'' Gaara felt a little dizzy from all the lovely blood flowing around. His little game of scaring Hinata worked perfectly, he just knew it. No way that his little Hinata watched him with a small evil plastered on her face. Yet, he couldn't stop there. He needed someone stronger, somebody else to kill. ''It's not- it's still not enough for me.''

Kiba, Shino and Hinata froze on the spot. Kiba had to get his team out of here but his body wouldn't move. Oh no! _Did he see us? If he did, we're done for!_

Hinata didn't even dare looking at her friends' way. A single gesture could reveal their emplacement, if Gaara didn't find them already. _Would you really kill us cold hearted, Gaara? _

How in the world did he get stuck with such a weirdo? Kankuro talked sweetly to Gaara to advance at the tower. ''Come on Gaara, he said, a pleading tone to his voice, let's go.'' Yet he knew that he wouldn't get any results like this, just as the other boy proved him. ''What are you, scared? Coward.''

''Huh? Look, Gaara'' He walked towards him, slowly losing patience. ''I know this test is no problem for you, but it's dangerous for Temari and me. One set of scroll is good enough. It's all we need to pass.''

Gaara brought a hand in the air in Hinata's direction, just as he did before with the three opponents. _I'll just scare all of them now, and maybe… maybe I'll go further._ So easily, he could just make her blast and say that she was spying on them. Then blood would rain everywhere. Her blood.

One thing though; Kankuro had become quite annoying. It was hard to believe that he was older than enough, given that he preferred to go hide like a kid. ''Loser. Can't tell me what to do''

Now you've done it. Kankuro grabbed Gaara by his clothing, bringing the kid closer to his face contorted by the anger. ''Alright that's enough. Sometimes you have to listen to what your big brother says!''

''Too bad I don't think of you as my big brother at all. If you get in my way, I'll kill you.'' With a simple movement, he tossed aside Kankuro's hand and put back his hand the way it was.

Hinata grew more and more nervous. Something told her things were going bad. _Oh Gaara, stop all this nonsense. Stop! Don't kill anyone! _

Temari spook for the first time since the encounter with the three other ninjas. Her sweet voice was a blessing to Hinata. ''Wait! Just hold on Gaara. You- don't have to treat us like we're the enemy. Look, do it as favour for your sister, please?'' The girl that Hinata thought to be Temari seemed to know her brother a little better than the other guy but would it be enough?

Kankuro gasped as Gaara changed his arm of place. Now, instead of facing him, he directed it on the right, just at the place where the three genin were hiding. The sand to his feet was attracted to his hand, swirling around.

_Here Hinata, you won't make me suffer anymore, not ever! _

''Oh no!'' Hinata said, shutting her eyes. _Gaara, Gaara! _

''Gaara!'' Temari screamed his name but it was too late. Kankuro did not look his brother anymore, waiting for his death… but it never came.

Gaara turned his head, looking at the cap of sand in his hand. ''Alright. This time.'' Reluctantly, he corked his gourd and walked away, leaving his siblings to sigh in ease.

He didn't wait for them; he didn't wish for their presence. _Hinata…_ he never truly intend to murder his brother though this time, he had been near to actually want it. Just like, he realised as he walked away from her, he never wanted her death. A good fright, that's all he gave her to keep a distance between them. Yet, he felt really bad about it.

He was happy that he couldn't see her eyes full of fear.

* * *

(1) I watched the episode 34 on a website just to keep the same dialogue. In a way, it gives me less work to do on the chapter. Shame on me.

(2) I can't hear well what he says and the episode wasn't subtitled! I hate English dubbed episodes…

**Well… I'm not too proud of myself. I didn't intend on doing a whole chapter based on two episodes, it just sounds likea bad thing(though really useful) but I won't erase everything. Anyway, that part was already anticipated for the fic, I just didn't think that it would be so long. Well, a little playback won't hurt any of you. **

**By the way, would you stop threatening me like 'If you don't update, I'll... whatever'? It's annoying. I'll write when I'll feel like it.**


	7. Look who's in love

**Answer to BankotsuAngel : Thank you for mentioning my mistake; I had a hard time understanding a few words in the episodes.**

**The plan I have made for chapter 6 should fit for chapter 7 now… good reading.**

Don't cry

Chapter 7

* * *

As soon as Gaara had walked away from the clearing, Kiba, Shino and Hinata hurried up and left, jumping from trees to trees. Kiba led the way but none of them knew where they were going, just as long as they didn't meet any of the sand ninjas.

Then finally, Shino landed on the ground, followed by Hinata. Kiba soon joined them, having realised that they were no longer behind him. He looked at his two team mates back and forth in search for an answer but they could only pant and gaze at each other. The boy collapsed. ''Man…''

Some sense kicked into Shino. He stayed silent for a while until he felt able to talk. ''Let's go to the tower. We'll be safer there.''

For once, Kiba did not complain. Before, he would've just bugged Shino and Hinata to death until they let him beat the crap out of the teams that they would cross along the way. Now, it was a whole different matter. _Some people out here are really too dangerous to play with. Good thing we didn't meet them first or we would be the ones dead._

They agreed and using Hinata's ability, they found the building after a few hours. They looked a little bit around, only to realise that they were alone. ''No one's here.'' Hinata said, checking around.

Kiba laughed, his old self emerging once again. ''We're the first!'' Shino wasn't too cheerful though. In fact, he sounded worried. ''No. I'm sure that I sensed someone here a little while ago.''

Hinata leaned down to the little dog that was still inside Kiba's shirt and stroke its fur gently. ''More importantly, is Akamaru okay? The poor little guy has been so scared for so long'' After all, he was the one who sensed the danger but being a dog, he couldn't really tell them about it, even though Kiba could understand him from time to time.

''Come to think of it, what did Akamaru say before?'' Shino asked his friend. ''Well, I guess he must've been saying that that bigger ninja was in trouble because that little pipsqueak was gonna kill him.''

Suddenly they tensed, hearing of someone's voice they believed they would never hear again. ''Just like I thought. There's no other place to go!'' What was he doing here? And if he's there, then that meant…

''We already waited half a day, how much longer are they gonna make us wait?'' A blond kunoichi coming from the hall crossed the door along with two other boys. The two who just talked had an annoyed look on their face, but that quickly changed when they noticed that they weren't alone. Kankuro turned his head with a small ''hum?'' that said long about what he thought about the three ninjas standing near the wall. They just smiled somewhat evilly to them and kept walking forward.

Gaara glanced in their direction and Kiba gulped but the dog-boy wasn't really the one he was interested with. He forced himself to keep a straight face to maintain the atmosphere of fear that he had created just by entering the room. He wished that she would stop staring at him, he felt like she was stripping him, removing every barrier he created to find the truth within him. What truth was there to be found? He was a troubled, cruel child with no desire whatsoever to become human. (1) Any feelings he ever had for her had been buried deep down in a place people called heart.

She couldn't break away from his body, though a voice in the back of her head screamed at her to do so. When they finally disappeared behind a wall, she sighed in ease and her body relaxed. Kiba squeezed her shoulder, smiling. He mistook her sigh with the fear she had been holding inside. ''He's gone, you can breathe.'' _I don't know what that sand village squirm is, but whatever he is, he is way too dangerous to mess with. He's bad news._

His touch really annoyed her and she stepped away from him, before running away in the opposite direction of Gaara. Kiba went to stop her, but Kiba placed himself in front of him, blocking him. ''What are you doing? Get out of my away, nerd!''

Shino ignored the insult. ''She was shaken by all this. Let her some time alone, this exam's hard on her.''

Unwillingly, Kiba nodded but couldn't help but want to go find her. What if she fell on the young red haired ninja? Would she be alright?

* * *

As soon as they exited the room, a small growl brought Temari and Kankuro to halt. They watched their little brother grimace before racing outside without them. ''What's up with him?'' Kankuro asked to his sister though he already knew that she couldn't answer that.

''Beats me…'' Gaara, what are you up to?

The sand ninja turned at every intersection and ran until he found the exit. Once outside, he allowed himself to take a deep breath to recuperate from his sudden escape. Because that's what it was; escaping. Escaping from her, escaping from his feelings. However, no matter how far he would go, he might not see her physically, but surely her image would haunt him day and night.

He moved away from the tower but stayed in the surroundings, not afraid of any attacks from enemies. The rays of the setting sun played on him, adding a golden tone to his aquamarine eyes, making his skin look healthier. Something was off though, something dark inside of him.

''Hinata…'' Just pronouncing her name brought a million of thoughts in his head, all linked to her in some way or another, like the mission. When they first arrived here, the fact that the Kazekage planned on using Shukaku to wreck the Village hidden in the Leaves bothered him but he applied to his father's orders without a word. He didn't care for this place or for the people living there and the tournament was a great occasion to fight someone stronger. All fell into his advantage.

But then, when it'll be over, they would go back in Sunagakure and he would be so far away from here that he would never see Hinata again. That's what he was trying to accomplish, wasn't he? Put an obstacle between them, convince her that she shouldn't frequent a guy like him. And with time, she would forget him and it'll be all for the best.

But… would it be? Did he really want to be forgotten just like everybody else did, by her of all people? Gaara clutched his fists together, knocking the tree next to him. Why, why didn't he want that to happen? Wasn't it what he truly wanted after all?

At such a moment, he remembered a rare moment he spent with his sister without causing all a fuss about it. It was an old memory that he haven't thought about it ever since, but nevertheless, it stayed in his mind. It happened many years ago, when Temari was 8 years old and he was only 5, just a year before his father first attempted to get rid of him. He always thought that she felt obligated to spend some time with him because they were siblings.

They were at the playgrounds, Temari on the swings and him near a sandbox with others children. She kept an eye on him as he tried to play with some of them, but they all ran away when the sand around him grabbed a plastic shovel. Only one of them remained still, a little girl who seemed to be of his age and she smiled at him. He was near to tears when he noticed her and slowly, his face turned into a deep shade of red. Then she handed him the shovel and he brought his hand forward to take it, but someone called out her name and she let it go. What he remembered the most was the kiss on his cheeks when she told him good bye before she left to see her mother.

Temari came to him, laughing to no end. Looking up to her, he could see her grin like mad. ''What?'' he asked?

''Oh, that was priceless! You're blushing! Look who's in love…''

His head leaned a little on the side as he wondered if his big sister had lost her mind. ''In love?'' She kneeled down so that she could talk to him face to face. ''What's love, Temari?'' he asked with a small, pleading voice.

''Love is… um, I think love is when you care about someone a lot and you always want to be with this person. It looks like friendship but it's something much deeper than that. And you, Gaara, are clearly in love!''

''Love… is when you care about someone…''

He stared at the ground, amazed at how things were so clear once again. ''…and you always want to be with this person.'' How could it be so simple when he has racked his brain to find what he was feeling all along?

He was in love with Hyuga Hinata. Yet something was out of place. How could he, Gaara of the Desert, the boy who had the one tailed Shukaku sealed inside him, be in love with her? That couldn't be. ''I'm in love with Hinata… what's that supposed to mean! I can't! I've never…'' He shook his head, still confused. The answer was right in front of him but he refused to take it as the truth.

And what if… ''What if I am? Then what?'' He spoke aloud to help him clarify his thoughts. ''I'm a monster ever since I was born… would, would she…'' He hesitated, afraid to say it. Closing his eyes, he kept going. ''Would she return my feelings?'' Would anyone ever love him?

He remembered all of a sudden their bet. _Fine. Try to show me what love is but I assure you that you won't be successful._ He wished that he hadn't taken that kiss so lightly back then. ''Would you still let me kiss me you, if I told you my secret? Would you kiss me back?'' From now on, his tattoo would become unnecessary because he finally loved someone else than him.

He turned around to head back to the tower, frustrated by the new dilemma. Then two soft hands stroke lightly his cheeks and he gasped.

* * *

Hinata vanished from the room, running as fast as she could. Her annoyance had grown to a point where she couldn't stay with her two friends anymore. Mostly, she was angry against herself for being scared by Gaara. She knew she had every reason to be afraid of him. He killed three participants cold heartily in front of her and had the intention, or so she assumed, to blow her up. However, after all of this, she still felt attached to him.

_This is completely insane_, she thought as she flew out of the tower and jumped from trees to trees until she was too tired to continue. She took time to take her breath, listening closely to any suspect noises, but there was nothing.

_Gaara, Gaara… all I can think about is him._ She was scared of him but as the same time, not. It was difficult to explain. He was never loved so with time, maybe it was only normal that he felt nothing when he killed people. His mind was a twisted maze that she had to figure out and the more she walked into it, the more she wanted to go further and understand him. And yet… she had never seen such violence in him before.

She decided that it would be best if she stopped musing about him and took a deep breath to clear out her head. But then the sound of someone talking broke the silence and she got up on her feet quickly, dissimulating herself into the foliage.

G-Gaara! He appeared just under her, mysterious as ever. Through the leaves, she peaked to see him and noticed how he seemed preoccupied with something. For a while, he just stood next to the tree she was in silence. She stayed alert but it looked like there was nothing to be worried about.

Then she heard her name pronounced and realized that it came from him. Just a few seconds after, he threw a punch at the tree, making her gasp. She put her hands on her mouth, nervous. What was he thinking about? He calmed down again, but she held on to tree, in case that he would hit it again.

In the sunrays, he looked like a statue of gold and Hinata gazed intensely at him, seized by his beauty. His face was a representation of suffering and she wondered what he could think that hurt him so much. Then it lightened, his eyes grew bigger at sudden realisation. ''Love is when you care about someone…''

She drew nearer to hear what he was saying. Is he… talking about love? W-why did he mention her earlier? She was unsure about what to think. No, that wasn't it. She didn't dare to think that he might... ''…and you always want to be with this person.'' He continued. ''I'm in love with Hinata… what's that supposed to mean! I can't! I've never…'' He sounded distressed, and she looked at him with new eyes. _He loves me…? He really does?_

''What if I am? Then what?'' She brought her hands to her chin, just as she did when she got shy. _Do I love him too?_

''I'm a monster ever since I was born… would, would she?''

_Would I?_

''Would she return my feelings?''

_I…_

''Would you still let me kiss you, if I told you my secret? Would you kiss me back?''

_Your secret? Gaara… I… I don't care for any secret._

Impulsively, she left her hiding place just as he turned around to leave. Hanging upside down, their face were only apart of only a few inches and she could feel his warm breath on her face. Hinata brought her hands to his face despite the gasp that she heard clearly. His skin was as smooth and warm as the sand on a beach and she stroke gently his cheeks before her hands slipped behind his neck and brought his head closer, closing the gap between them.

Unlike his, her kiss wasn't rushed or obscene. It could've been only a small brush of her lips against his that he would've ask for more and more of those of them, exhilarating him to no end. Shyly, her mouth pressed against his and his hands rose to her head, feeling her silky hair through his finger as they kissed. He couldn't think of anything else except of how much he wanted this to happen. _I love her so much…_

Gaara took a step back, just enough so that their lips weren't touching anymore. Swiftly, she jumped on the ground and regained her composure, waiting for him to say something.

''Hinata, I… I-I love you. Don't say anything yet.'' He added, seeing her about to reply. Obediently, she listened to him and stayed silent. ''You heard everything, didn't you?'' A nod came from her. ''Then you know. I had kept a secret from you, an important one. I… I want to stay with you, but I don't know if you'll still love me after you learn what my secret is.''

''I-I don't care about your secret, Gaara. I love you the way you are.'' Hinata hastily said, unable to hold back any longer her feelings. ''D-don't worry about it.''

He gave her such a serious look that she felt bad for interrupting him but she didn't understand what the big deal was. ''Hinata, I don't want you to commit yourself to me until I reveal you my secret.''

''Why?'' she asked, pleading. ''Show me then, show me what you've been hiding from me.''

Gaara shook his head, sighing. ''I can't do that. Not right now. But the time will come soon so don't be so eager. And Hinata?''

He smiled when he saw the disappointment in her eyes and her pouting face. ''Y-yes?''

''Please be careful during the exam. If you die, it'll be by my hands, nobody else's, alright?'' She blinked twice, making a question face and agreed with a small smile on her lips. ''Okay.''

He run along Hinata's arms until he found her hands and held them, gazing at her almost painfully. ''Until then, we should spend our remaining time together.''

* * *

Temari and Kankuro had wandered off on their own but soon, their little brother's absence worried them. He had left alone numerous times and they never cared about where he went or what he was doing but this time was different.

Now they were searching for him everywhere inside the tower but just as they thought, he was nowhere to be seen. Plus, night had fallen and it was more difficult to see anything.

''Temari, look. I found him…'' She glanced in Kankuro's direction and joined him, annoyed. ''He better be there or I'll bit your head off for making such a bad joke on me.''

''Would you just shut up? Look closely, he's with that girl we crossed earlier.'' Kankuro said, dumbfounded.

''Wha….?'' He was right. Gaara was sitting next to a girl with short indigo hair. She remembered her; she was the one that was with the boy with the dog and the other one with that horrible afro. She herself was weird; she wore a baggy coat that hid her forms and she had no pupils. Both of them bathed in the moonlight and their lips moved from time to time, but she couldn't hear them.

They both spied on them until Kankuro turned around, serious. ''You think that Gaara is keeping her hostage? If that's the case, I don't wanna be the one who tells him to let her go.'' After their last fight, he was still afraid that Gaara would kill his own brother out of pure wickedness.

Temari couldn't bring herself to tear away from the two young teenagers. ''No…''

''Huh?'' he said, surprised. She continued for him. ''It seems like she's with him willingly. It's almost as if… they're dating.''

Kankuro stared at her, scandalized. ''Are you out of your mind? Gaara doesn't love anyone, not even his own family!''

''Yeah well looks like someone broke his shell.'' Temari simply said, ignoring her brother's stupefied look. ''I'm happy for him'' Kankuro grunted, only adding ''I hope that she knows what she's getting herself into.''

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. Waiting wasn't his thing at all and she knew it so why wasn't she coming back? ''That's it, I'm going after her!'' Kiba exclaimed, jumping on his feet. They stayed in the same room for a few hours, Kiba soothing his little dog and Shino just sitting on the floor, doing whatever he was doing when he was silent and still.

Shino hadn't moved a muscle since he talked Kiba into letting Hinata go on her own but quickly, he gripped Kiba's arms, preventing the impatient boy to run off on his own. ''Kiba, wait.''

Kiba freed himself from the other boy, shouting. ''Wait? That's all I've been doing. It's been too long, she should've come back by now!''

''Let's look together then. We shouldn't be divided right now.'' Shino got up, expecting an answer from him. ''Yeah… let's go.'' Kiba agreed reluctantly. They began looking in the main rooms but it was obvious that she must've gone somewhere more private, a place she could meditate. Kiba's frustrated sighs got on Shino's nerves but he said nothing about it. Then they reached the exit door and they stared at each other.

''Do you think… she went outside?'' Kiba asked, unsure. If she was, then she could have been attacked by some desperate ninjas lurking around the tower to get their hands on the teams that possessed both scrolls.

''Likely. Remember, she likes green spaces. However, I am sure that she didn't go too far. The enemies are everywhere.'' He walked outside and Kiba followed him, his heart aching. They stayed on the balcony that surrounded the building, only the sounds of their feet telling their presence. The moon was full and bright, fading on the objects outside. And then he saw them.

''H-hinata!''

Shino blocked his path with his left arm. ''Don't go. She looks fine.''

''She's with that brat that killed the three men and you're telling me that she's fine! He might hold her captive and kill her, we gotta save her! Get out of my-''

''Kiba!'' Shino said his name with a low tone in his voice. ''Look at her. Look!''

He applied, groaning and his eyes fixed on the scene. Her frail form was cuddled against the young murderer and his arms protectively surrounded her. They were at the top of a rock near the forest and staring at the sky. Sometimes, he saw her telling something and the other boy replied shortly. What was more sickening is when she would press her head further on the boy's chest.

He said nothing for a while, only observing the two of them, but inside he was boiling slowly. Akamaru sensed his master's feelings and ducked his head in the coat, scared. ''How can she be with him, after what he had done? It's disgusting.'' The last word almost spitted out of his mouth, obviously angry.

Shino turned around and headed back where they came from. ''In this forest, it's eat or get eaten. There are no rules regarding killing. As far as I'm concerned, I don't care if she likes him, as long as he doesn't hurt her.''

Kiba tightened his fists together, gritting his teeth but he abandoned. ''If he does… I'll kill him with my bare hands.''

* * *

Gaara shrugged off the intense gazing of his siblings and Hinata's team mates and only concentrated of the small ball of warmth against him. Hinata was so comfortable and content like this that she didn't notice anyone. What could make her so happy right now? Then again, he was also happy in this position for no reason.

He wished that he would never have to leave her, but the village would be totally destructed after and their country would be in conflict, maybe even in war. One thing though he was sure of; he would protect her through the attack. He didn't care that she was a ninja of Konoha, he would make sure that she would make it through.

''Gaara?'' Her sweet voice reached his ear. She was talking so low that they were the only ones to hear what she was saying and he liked it that way. He gave no response but she continued anyway.

''W-when is your birthday?''

She kept asking silly questions ever since they kissed and he didn't know why they all mattered to her but he still replied her. ''January 19th. Yours?'' Might as well know her birthday too. ''I was b-born on December 27. I-I'm older than you.''

He could see her lips curving into a smile. Such trivial things that she wanted know, but he still bore with it. Everything for her. ''My turn.'' He thought for a moment and came up with something. ''Who would you kill among the people you know?''

She tensed a little in his arms but soon came back to normal. ''Y-you like sc-scaring me, don't you?'' _Will he smile again?_

Her heart skipped a beat as he grinned for a short while, busted. ''Yeah, I do.'' She thought about back in the forest, when they encountered him and his siblings. ''S-so you scared me on p-purpose earlier?''

''Yeah, I did. Don't avoid my question.'' _Busted._ Uneasy, she tried to find another way out of this but she knew that he wouldn't let go of it He was quite sadistic… ''I-I guess t-that I would kill…'' Who got on her nerves? She never had a desire to kill anyone, even her Father. Yet… ''My dad…''

This time, he gave a full smile to her. ''And how?''

''What? I have to t-tell you how I would k-kill him?'' he nodded. ''I… I'd damage his lungs a-and block all his chakra. A-and…''

He pressed her further, wanting to hear more. ''And?''

''I'd use th-that damn family sword a-and jabbed him until he dies.''

He hugged tighter, kissing her forehead. ''You're becoming meaner. I like that from a woman.''

''You know a lot about woman?''

He wasn't prepared for that question at all. Sure he did, he saw some torrid things in secret. Hell, kissing with his tongue didn't come out of nowhere but she didn't really need to know the details. ''I- um, no. Just enough to make you go crazy with my mouth.''

''Gaara!'' She was blushing madly, plunging her head in his chest. Maybe he could use that to his advantage, after all.

* * *

**(1) It sounds like Inuyasha, don't you think?**

**Well, I'm beat. From now on, I'd say that there are only one or two chapters left. Don't cry (oh that's my title, haha…), every good thing comes to an end. Plus, I began writing a few lines for two other Naruto fics, one involving Hinata, and another fic about Twilight, a great book that I read three times. I like how this chapter turned out, mostly the end. I really wanted to add a moment between the two of them, just like normal people.**

**PS: I had a hard time downloading my chapter on fanfiction, andI had to transfer it from a Word format to Wordpad. I don't understand why, I always use Word to write and I never had a problem but now it says that it won't work. Weird.**


	8. Animal I have become

**Chapter 8 under construction, please have fun. And by the way, I forgot about the disclaimer. I don't know why people put it, it's obvious that the creator of Naruto (forgot his name) wouldn't go around writing fics on So yeah I don't own Naruto.**

Don't cry

Chapter 8

* * *

Slowly but surely, the tower became crowded and Hinata and Gaara had to let each other go. She found her team at the same spot that she left them and felt guilty for running away without telling them where she was going. However, they said nothing about it and made their way to the main room, where Anko was waiting for them. Kiba gave her the cold shoulder and she wondered if it was all to be put on her escape. Something had angered him.

On his side, Gaara took back his place between Temari and Kankuro. He had to go on with that mission, even if it meant not seeing Hinata anymore. He still had some trouble with these new feelings that he was experienced. He didn't understand, for instant, why Hinata cared so much for this boy she called Naruto. She admired him because he gave her courage but he couldn't see why she was so affected by her father in their place.

For the occasion, the Jounin and the Hokage himself had come, each of them looking at their students. The Hokage did a speech which Gaara could've done without and it was announced that preliminaries had to be held because of the great number of people that passed through the second part of the exam. _If that was problem, I could've killed a couple of them… _

Electricity was in the air. Hinata easily spotted the person she was looking for. Gaara was standing in retreat, staring at her deeply. Again, she ducked her head. Why did she have to blush every time he looked directly at her. It felt like he was seeing deeper than the shy Hinata and it sent chills down her spine.

The referee explained how the confrontations would work but she had a hard time concentrating on the man. What was happening to her? She was such a nice child before, always following orders. A computerized sound caught her attention at the end of the room. Names were displayed on a screen, indicating those who would fight. Good thing that she wasn't up first…

* * *

Already six battles have been completed down in the fighting area without her name or Gaara's came on and Naruto was currently winning the seventh one just as she hoped for. He was beating the crap out of Kiba but she didn't care; as long as he stood up for his dreams.

As soon as the fight was over, she ran to the medical team that was taking Kiba and Akamaru to the hospital. ''U-umm'' The small sound coming out of her mouth alone made Kiba raise his head in the stretcher. He would always know who it came from. Bringing an ointment that she held in her hands to her chest, she said ''T-this is medicine… for Kiba and Akamaru.''

They all looked serious and she started to wonder if she seemed ridiculous with her medicine but Kiba broke the silence with a mocking laughter, like he always did. ''You better start worrying about yourself.''

Hinata was taken aback. She wasn't thinking about that anymore ''Kiba…''

He pursued, oblivious to her embarrassment. ''The only guys remaining are you, Choji, Neji, Lee, the Sound ninja and that Sand guy. Only six people.'' Although he had a smile in the corner of his lips, she could tell how serious he really was. Just at that moment, the smile fell and his concern showed. ''Listen, Hinata… If you are matched with the sand guy… forfeit immediately. Also, if you are matched against Neji, do the same. Forfeit immediately. He's merciless. You'll be beaten to a pulp.''

His words hurt. Kiba didn't mean to do it but he hurt her by saying to give up, even though she agreed with the fact that she would lose immediately against the two men she had come to love. Neji was dangerous and the rivalry between the Main and the branch family only spiced things up. As for Gaara… she didn't really know how the both of them would react if they had to be paired up. After the night they had spent together, she really didn't. He would beat her in no time, that's for sure. But perhaps what Kiba said hid a second meaning, one that she didn't like at all.

Already, the referee announced the next match. The remaining names were shuffled and she heard gasps from everywhere, including Kiba. Looking up, her face paled even more than it already was. Hyuga Hinata versus Hyuga Neji.

Kiba cursed but already, the nurses took him to the hospital. Hinata joined Neji on the fighting ground, facing each other. However, she couldn't bring herself to look at Neji or Gaara. How was she supposed to fight her own cousin? Too soon to her taste, the referee declared the beginning of the match but none of them made a move to do so. They weren't ready or more likely, she wasn't.

''Before we fight, I'd like to say something, Hinata.'' She looked up to him, surprised that he would want to talk before finishing her off. ''Forfeit now. You don't make a good ninja.''

He continued, fully knowing that everything coming out of his mouth equalled to a fist in the face to her. ''You're too kind. You wish for harmony and avoid conflicts. You agree with others and never resist.''

Gaara looked over the line, down on the two Hyuga currently discussing. Well, it was more one sided discussion, really. Hinata only took the hits one after another, breaking down before them. How pathetic. And yet he could only feel sorry for her. She had never been loved by her family, as he saw that night that he had saved her and she always fought to be recognized but then… no one would see her efforts.

Neji began with his theory of how people can never change and as he elaborated, Gaara grew angrier. This was new for him, to be angered by an insult that was thrown for someone else's, someone he cared for even more surprisingly. _Neji's an ass._

_How twisted his mind is, torturing her mentally. Maybe even sicker than me. Describing every thing that she feels just to bring her down with his dirty ability. Even if he's right, he's mad. _

Neji even had the guts to pretend knowing everything behind her actions. Gaara could see Hinata's terrified look on her face. She was almost shaking to head to toe but he didn't want to jump in, not yet. Hinata… when they had been alone last night, she told him that she wanted to prove to him that she was strong, or at least stronger than before. And then just a moment ago, she declared to her cousin that the real reason that she took this exam was to change herself. If that was her true purpose, than she would have to overcome this by herself. Luckily… she would never be as strong as him. _I don't want to kill her._

The male Hyuga's speech came to a culminating point along with Hinata's fear level. ''In reality, haven't you already noticed… that you can never change yourself. You will never!''

''You can!''

Gaara, along with everyone else, turned their head towards the person that interrupted the 'fight'. It was the loud shinobi that had made such a show at the beginning of the exam and according to Hinata, the boy that she admired.

From afar, he could sense the fury emanating from the blond kid and his eyes narrowed. ''Stop deciding things for people, you idiot! Kick that bastard's ass, Hinata!'' The insult was meant for Neji and clearly, he was irritated by the sudden outburst. As for Hinata however, she regained her confidence in a matter of seconds, reassured by her previous crush. Gaara could feel his stomach tingled and his heart pumped of a feeling he didn't like. Maybe something called jealousy. ''Hmph.''

The blond kid continued encouraging her. ''Hinata! Stand up for yourself! This is hard to watch!''

Her soft expression hardened while Neji frowned. ''So you won't forfeit. I won't be responsible for what happens next.''

She began making the same moves that Neji had earlier made, the jutsu for the Byakugan, the Hyuga's ability and went into fighting state. Her eyes reflected the same determination that he had seen on a few times and Gaara interiorly rejoiced. She would now put on the show.

''Neji, let's fight.'' Her feminine voice filled the room and a harsh one responded. ''Fine.''

They jumped forward at great speed and their hands clashed. Hinata had hit offensively while Neji lowered his body in defence. _So they're using tai-jutsu, I should've known_. Gaara thought as he watched his lover throwing more blows that Neji avoided the best he could. Somehow, it made him proud to see Hinata getting along by herself. However, the winner of this match was already decided and unlike Neji said, it wasn't because of fate.

At each strike, chakra invisible to most people left the Hyuga's hands and vanished into thin air. She followed every movement carefully, searching for an opening. The match seemed endless as it prolonged without any of them flinching. In appearance, they were both strong but one of them would make a critical error soon and go into disadvantage.

That opportunity presented itself and Hinata put all her effort into this one hit. Neji stepped back, gasping slightly. Yet, the pain that she had caused wouldn't stop him.

Gaara remained impassive but he was quite surprised. Her hit haven't connected with his side but he looked in pain. Then the conversation between the brats and the not-so-fashioned sensei explained it all. _So that's what makes the Hyuga so powerful…_

The battled raged on fiercely and none of them weakened. The sand nin watched them go at it, registering every movement on their fighting style. Hinata's eyes focused on something invisible to him and aimed along with Neji. Then it happened.

Blood.

Blood coming out of her mouth, running down her lips to her delicate chin, spattering on Neji's bandage.

He had seen blood through the other fights, of course. But hers was so… appealing. The fight in itself had levelled a notch, compared to the previous ones, and the adrenaline began coursing in his system, exciting him but he had the demon inside him in check. But… seeing her blood triggered something dark.

She tried another bold move with speed but Neji had already seen her coming and blocked her attack with his two fingers planted in her left arm that she used to toss aside his own arm and attack. Then he revealed her arm all tickled of red dots. Ashamed, she could only stare in disbelief at them while panting.

Immediately, Neji threw her away and she landed hard on the floor. He continued talking but Gaara tried not to listen to his senseless ideals. It was getting difficult to resist to the urge of jumping in the arena and slash the Hyuga male. But he had to spare his life, if so for the moment. Instead, he concentrated on Hinata, avoiding looking at the drops of blood on the floor, just below her mouth.

''I…'' She struggled to get back on her feet again. ''don't go back… on my… word.'' It was obvious that the fight had taken a lot of energy out of her but disregarding of her pain, she stood proudly before her opponent. ''That is also my ninja way.'' Gaara retained a smile on his lips. She wasn't strong but one thing he learned that she was damn persistent.

Neji regained his fighting posture. ''Come.''

Something seemed to strike her because she suddenly began coughing more blood. Gaara tensed up, holding his breath. _I have to hold in there for her sake. I must or I will kill her._ But this was so exciting for the demon…

The blond brat screamed at Hinata. ''Hinata, you can do it!'' That encouraged her to continue further. She dashed toward Neji, dodging his blows or simply blocking them. Something seemed to fuel her strength almost by magic. It might have been the case because it looked unreal that she would last so long against such a skilled ninja.

Despite that magic, she missed her shot at a moment and Neji took this opportunity to push her back with a blow under her chin. She backed up but it didn't stop her at all. No, instead she ran again with the intention to give him one hell of a beat. However, Neji saw this and gasped, she almost got him. He hit her before she did him, smoke rising from the fight. She immediately collapsed on the ground, defeated.

Gaara's mind was so numbed at this point that he could only observe that she had fallen and was not moving. His eyes did notice the slight movement on her muscles moving at each breath but more importantly, he saw a small pool of blood growing near her mouth.

Even Neji's words reached him without creating turmoil inside him. He couldn't react anymore. If he did, he would certainly break up. ''You don't understand anything. From the beginning, your attacks have done nothing. It's over.''

As in slow motion, he watched Neji leave the stadium and the referee walking up to Hinata. At _least, it's over and I won't be tempted anymore. Finally… _

''Continuing any longer is impossible, thus…''

''Don't stop it!''

_Damn that brat, could he once stop having faith in her! _

Naruto shouted again, repeating his sentence. ''I said don't stop it!'' The female beside him seemed to have some common sense within her because she replied to him angrily. ''What are you saying, idiot? She's at her limit, she's unconscious…'' Unfortunately, the smiled on his face intrigued her and they all looked down.

_No, don't get up!_ Gaara's mind was screaming at Hinata. And yet, she did, slowly, clumsily, but she did.

Neji stared at her with anger. ''Why do you stand? If you keep pushing yourself, you'll really die.'' He didn't know how much he was right. ''Why!''

Hinata made a few step further, holding her hand to her heart. ''It's not over.''

''Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand. I can see that with these eyes'' _He's right. You don't have to prove that you're strong, Hinata. Please stop._

''Ever since you were born, the responsibility of the Hyuga main house has been force upon you. You have always hated yourself for your own weakness. But people cannot change. That is destiny. There is no need to suffer anymore.''

She was tired, beaten up but nevertheless, she didn't give up. ''That's not true, Neji. Because… I can see it. It's not me at all. You are the one suffering.''

''What?''

''The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses… is you.''

Out of his mind, Neji charged towards her. Clearly he was going to kill her. Gaara's eyes widened. He was to going to kill her. He was, he was, Hinata! _Hinata!_

The referee saw the same thing as Gaara. ''Neji, this match is over!'' His loud voice however was buried under Neji's enraged scream. ''Oh no!'' The man could run but he knew that he might just be too late to stop the boy.

_Hinata! _

Three senseis and the referee all popped out of nowhere, each of them coolly gripping one of Neji's parts of his body. The ugly one spoke to the child. ''Neji, give it a rest. You gave me a warm promise not to lose your head over this main family business.''

Still freshly hurt by Hinata's word, Neji spitted venom at his sensei. ''Why do even the others jounins jump in… More special treatment for the main family, isn't it?''

The young girl that haven't moved an inch when Neji made a run to kill her, stared at the scene before collapsing on the ground, still coughing blood. Her sensei quickly ran to her, laying her on the ground. The blond kid, along with the female ninja and the weirdo all jumped down to go to her rescue but Gaara couldn't bring himself to do the same. He was still very much petrified by what happened and although he had calmed down a little since the others had intervened, he was still worried that he would erupt so he looked down on her frail figure, his heart hurting. He just welcomed this feeling of pain that was seizing him right now.

Her eyes were almost closed and she looked at Naruto, trying to say something. It never crossed her lips but she was happy nonetheless. Maybe she did prove him and Gaara that she was strong. Maybe she did.

Temari was the only to notice that he wasn't looking neither to that idiot swearing revenge or that Hyuga that just proved to be one of the strongest genin in this tournament. No, he was staring at that girl, not with a sick look but more with sadness and sorrow. (2)

_Of course, this girl must have been the one he spent the night with. If he is really capable of loving this girl, then… he must be in pain. _

Gaara followed the medic-nins' work with attention, before they put her on the stretcher and hurried to go to the hospital. One thing he heard alarmed him greatly. ''At this rate, she won't last ten minutes!''

_Ten minutes? Ten…? Hinata…

* * *

_

**(1) I saw a great video on Vincent Valentine in Dirge of Cerberus made with a song of Three Days Grace, 'Anime I have become', it made me think of Gaara :D**

**(2) I am on fire with this expression, baby!**

**This chapter's a little bit shorter than the others but then I feel like stopping there. I might explore Gaara's fight with Lee or just skip directly to the finals. Oh I forgot there was a fight between Gaara-boy and Sasuke-meanie. Well I'll see once I start working chapter 9.**

**As for Temari… it was an attempt to extend this chapter's length. Read and Review!**


	9. Tell me why

**Some people say that you don't like the way I changed Gaara! Lol, yeah he's OOC alright. I guess I didn't look at this aspect very much while I wrote the last chapter but I'm having a bit of difficulty to make him open up while he stays a jerk :D**

Don't cry

Chapter 9

* * *

There was plenty of 'movement' in his head right now anyway. Plenty of bouncing back and forth between the transforming Gaara and the old one that only existed to kill. 

_Is Hinata going to be alright? _

_Why do I even ask this question? _

_Maybe that's because she loves me. I love her. But I wanted to see her blood. Is it love? _

_She left me now. She left me here so I can't kill her._

_I want to. No. I want to hold her again. _

_Nobody loves me. Because of Shukaku. I live to kill. _

_I won't kill her. _

_Why do I exist then? For her? She might die. Why do I go on with after?_

_Back to killing. Killing. Who is my next opponent? I want to kill. Slaughter. I want to be with her. And kill. Feel the adrenaline. Feel them powerless. They can't take my life. I have to kill Hinata before. Yes. I'm the one who will kill her. My hands are stained. Forever and ever. So I will keep killing and hold her hands. I hate all of you. Who's the monster! _

The name began shuffling but he didn't wait for his name to appear. The sand gathered around him and in a whirlwind, he lost himself to reappear in the center of the fighting ground. _My turn.

* * *

_

His battle against Lee has certainly been interesting, to say the least. The little bastard managed to get through his self-defence system. He had to leave an empty shell of his body made in sand behind. That never happened. No one broke through his barrier, ever. Except… Hinata. But that was different. _I can't live with someone threatening my existence. I'll kill him. _

He already broke both the guy's arm and leg. At least, that kept him from racing around like a lunatic. His sand hunted the Leave ninja like a cat and his prey, the rat. That what he was, a rat. And rats like him were eating his soul away. He felt pain for the first time. Pain, the physical one. The one he was causing to all the people he tortured before killing them. It wasn't exactly enjoyable. As a matter of fact, it raised other conflicts, such as anger and humiliation.

The worst of it all wasn't the boy itself. He was talented, even he could see that. His sand couldn't even keep up with Lee's speed. Yet, he was better than him. He had to. He went to crush him, using Desert Coffin and...

A miserable sensei stopped him. He butted in and saved his student with one cool move of his hand, sending all the sand away. And he asked why. Why did he protect him, he pleaded the man.

Ever since, he had a personal grudge against those two, because of what he answered. "He's… an important subordinate I love." A man in white tossed the Jounin who interrupted the fight earlier aside. The blond brat and he both lost it. The tears threatened to shed uncontrollably. Most likely Gaara was the cause of this agitation. Again he destroyed someone's life.

He followed with his eyes the medical team take the broken kid to the hospital and wanted to scream at them 'Take me with you, I'm shattered too!' but he did nothing of the sort. Why would he when nothing could be done? His case was hopeless.

Here he was now, looking by the window, lonelier than he ever was even with Temari in the room. Gaara didn't know if Hinata pulled it off but when he checked on the Hyuga family, there was no indicator that there would be a funeral so he guessed that she survived.

He didn't know how to react. It seemed so far away when he confessed his love to her and that they enjoyed the night just staying next to each other, sharing an intimacy that he thought he would never know. Their relation started so strangely, him bashing her without pity and her… afraid of him. He liked that fear at the beginning because he had power over her. He still had a purpose in life. Then after… it became a habit, to spy on her everyday and watch how she evolved in her normal world, to try to understand why she took the time to talk to him and convince him that they could be friends. Why would they be? They were exactly opposites.

She was calm; he was a volcano about to erupt at any moments. She cared about others and what they thought of him; he didn't give a damn about their fucking opinions, or so he did in appearance. She thought that there was more than meets the eye behind people, he… he never bothered to see further because people never did for him. And on top of all, she loved without any malice while he suspected everyone to take advantage of others. Where was the truth?

He didn't know anymore what to think. His whole world has been destabilized.

"Hey, Gaara. Gaara!" He has been lost in his thoughts for a moment now and he realized that Temari must've called him a few times already, judging by her demanding tone in her voice. He didn't bother to turn his head but he wasn't staring at the sky anymore so she took it that he finally heard her. Carefully, she walked to him and leaned over the balcony, looking at her strange brother. The undefeated Gaara was tormented by a girl since the preliminaries, exactly four days ago. She would never have thought that this day would come.

Right now, he was doing his best to ignore her and he was rather good at it. Dully, she stared down the busy people under them. She sighed and gathered her ideas. "What are you doing here?"

She managed to get a reaction out of him. His eyebrows raised a little, surprised by the fact that she would ask him this question. Well, they wouldn't even talk a lot usually so there were reasons to be surprised anyway. "You should pay a visit at the hospital to your girlfriend. You and I both witnessed how badly she was beaten back at the exam. I bet she would be happy to see you."

She only heard his distinguished 'hmph' and that was it. She had a hard time believing what she saw at the tower. Gaara was acting like nothing ever happened but he knew that she and Kankuro saw him holding the Hyuga girl in his arms. Hell they even heard the girl laugh. Then again, this was all new to him and maybe… he couldn't deal with the feelings.

"Say what, I'll come with you and we'll buy flowers for her. Anyway, Baki ordered us to keep an eye on you so I can't leave you alone."

"You wouldn't be able to stop me. I do whatever I want."

_Yes! He said something!_ Sheepishly, she smiled and added "I know." Gaara had maybe, after all, some affection for the girl. That or he didn't like the idea of her following her out of obligation. "Gaara."

He shifted his position on the chair and gave her his full attention. His eyes reflected something curious, something like the need to be comforted. When was the last time that she saw him ask almost openly for comfort? Only, she couldn't hug him like that. She didn't know what he would do, perhaps strangling her on the spot. _He still needs my support though._

"I think that you must be feeling lost right now because you obviously love her but this love comes in conflict with all of your values. The thing is, you can't sit here all day, trying to figure it out. It won't work that way or… you won't be happy with the way you'll come up. Go see her, try sorting out your feelings if you really like her. If she accepted you in her life, then I guess that she knows a bit about your attitude and she will understand your problems or at least try. What do you say?"

She watched him hopefully, waiting for a response. The more Temari thought about it, the more she found that the girl that loved Gaara might be a gift from the skies. If she could show Gaara the way to live with a purpose, then she would save his condemned soul. _I hope that he'll listen to me. I really want him to be happy._

It was true, she cared about both of her little brothers, as insane as one of them was. Gaara scared them numerous times but wasn't he, after all, a failed experiment that has been rejected by his creator?

"Alright." Gaara pronounced the word spitefully. He caved in for his sister and also for himself. It's been four days since the preliminaries, four days of tormenting questions about his identity, about Hinata. It would only be helpful if he went down to see her and make sure that she's okay. It was a safe idea. And who knows, she still might be unconscious. He wouldn't have to face her right away.

He got up on his feet and immediately, Temari was behind him, following him out of the apartment. They took the stairs down and walked down the streets of Konoha. They were still strangers in this village, although Temari and Kankuro had talked to a few ninjas, more particularly the young ones that took the exam. This village was so peaceful; it was clear that they beneficiated of the treaty of peace signed between the Country of Fire and the Country of Wind. It was a shame that it would be all over soon. Such a shame…

The birds chirped happily at every house or so, while housewives were hanging their clothes on the clothesline between alleys. They came at an intersection and Gaara turned left. Temari stopped in her tracks and watched him incredulously going in the wrong direction. "Gaara, just where are you going?"

Gaara frowned at her for her stupidity. "At the hospital. Where else?"

"Oh no no no, we aren't going there straight away." Gaara kept glaring at her, not pleased. "You said that-"

"I said that we're going to buy flowers for your girlfriend first! Come on, the flower shop is this way. I passed in front of it the other day." She grabbed his arm without thinking and dragged in to the flower shop. _Since when did she stop fearing me anyway?_ Gaara almost suffocated at the insult that she was currently making. Violently, he freed himself from Temari's grip and didn't move from his spot.

"She's not my girlfriend." Temari turned around to see his brother crossing his arms. She did just the same. This is stupid. "Then what is she? Your friend?"

Gaara was stubborn, just like all of the Kazekage's children, of course. "No." It was rather annoying to deal with him since he was in this state all the time. He was always refusing to cooperate. "So she's not your girlfriend. Is it a slut? Because I did see her kiss you like no tomorrow. You're a bit young for this, you know that?" Temari has been so happy that Gaara accepted to go visit the Hyuga that she seemed to have forgotten who she was talking to.

In a blink of an eye, he was next to Temari and his hand closed on her wrist. "She isn't a slut either. I'll kill you for saying that." Already his gourd was shaking in his back, reacting to his anger and she stepped back, feeling less comfortable around him now. He didn't change very much after all…

"I-I'm sorry. I was just playing with you." She knew that she had went too far and pressed the wrong buttons but she only thought that he needed to see what the girl was to him. "Let's… Let's just go buy flowers and then we can go to the hospital."

That raised a second subject for Gaara. "We don't need flowers."

Now Temari didn't feel like objecting but she could always try to reason him. "But Gaara, it would be very nice if you brought her flowers. She would be happy."

"It's just flowers." They will be pretty for a day then slowly they will lose one petal after the other, losing their bright colors replaced by a shady brown. There was nothing to be happy about. "Giving flowers is manipulative. People do that to get something in return. There is always something hidden behind every nice gesture."

"And what if what's hidden is only the wish to see someone else happy? I think all you want from her is a smile."

Gaara let go of Temari and he looked at the sky. Then he began walking in the direction of the flower shop. Relieved, Temari went after him and led the way. She was happy that maybe he saw something else than conspiracy everywhere.

They came to a stop at a shop called 'Flower Yamanaka'. It was with no doubt the flower shop. They entered inside and immediately, the fresh air cooled down their body. Gaara stayed at the door while Temari went deeper inside the shop, looking at different varieties of flowers. She realized that he wasn't with her and called him. Reluctantly, he approached a bunch of flowers. It really smelled funny in here. His nose was tingling dangerously. He sneezed and rubbed his nose. The shop tenant giggled and he glared at her. It was one of the girls that participated at the exam, and lost.

"Hey, what about these ones? Red roses are considered romantic. She'll like them." Temari handed with one red rose and he took it, making it twirl between his fingers. "It's red like blood."

Both Temari and Ino froze and stared at him. He placed the flowers back with the others one, ignoring their expression. "No red flowers for Hinata." _She's too pure for them_.

Temari recovered from the small shock and nodded. However, Ino had another reason to be baffled. "H-Hinata, as Hinata Hyuga? You're getting flowers for her!" She shut her mouth when Gaara gave her a deep glare and the girl accompanying him walked at the counter. "Yeah, that one. You know her?"

"Not really… we went to school together, that's all. I didn't exactly picture her with a guy like you…" Her last comment accentuated Gaara's glared at she gulped, nervous.

"Gaara is a fine gentleman who's getting flowers for his… girl. What do you recommend us?"

Ino left the counter and went at the back of the shop, at a closed access for costumers. Gaara rubbed his nose again, uneasy. All the pollen and the perfume inside here really got on his nerves now. Temari handed him a handkerchief and he stared at it before snatching it from her fingers, glaring at her. This was such a bad idea to come here.

The young girl came back with a few lilies (1), holding them preciously. She gave one to Temari and hesitantly, the others to Gaara. They were really nice to his standards. One them had many flowers attached to it and each of them were rather big. What he liked the most about them was that they were almost all white. It seemed just perfect for Hinata.

He approached his nose to the flowers and took a sniff. They didn't exactly had a real smell but their beauty, of course they were only beautiful to the other people, not him, would surely charm her. When he moved back, he heard Temari's laugh and saw a smile on the other girl's face. "What!"

Temari forced herself to stop laughing, it made Gaara angry and that was the last thing she wanted. "You have pollen on your nose." She smirked at him. He looked really funny. Gaara brought a hand to his face and delicately touched his nose. Then he looked at the fingers and frowned. Of course, he brought his nose too close to the flower and the brown-orange stigma brushed against his face.

He quickly wiped off the pollen and sneezed again. Then Temari laughed even harder. Now she was going to get it. "What! Tell me!"

"Aw man, Gaara. You spread the pollen all over your face! I wish that I could take a picture!" He growled at her though he was angry with himself and whoever made this day crappy. He covered himself with shame with this and only kept sneezing. He would've been better back at the apartment.

Ino had disappeared but she hurried back with a clothe for Gaara. He cleaned his face quickly over a sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was ridiculous but looking at the traitorous flowers next to him, he felt that Hinata was worth the trouble. He couldn't wait to see anymore.

When he came back, the bouquet was ready. She had added foliage and a few others flowers that accentuated the beauty of the white ones while Temari had picked a vase to go along with them. They paid and made their way to the hospital.

Along the road, they remained silent for a while but it didn't last very long. "You know, they say that these flowers last only a few days, if not one. If you want her to have fresh flowers every morning when she wakes up, you'll have to come everyday."

"Hm."

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing. But trust me, she'll be very happy to see you coming in her room with the lilies."

"Yes." Why was he doing all of this? He never hung out with his sister or bought flowers for a girl. This kind of behaviour was typical to careless punks that lived without feeling what he was feeling everyday. Rejection, hatred, fear, these were things that he held inside his heart. He always killed people that got into his way simply because he hated them for being arrogant and not understanding.

_That is my way of the ninja, to take Hinata's words. Yet, I love her. There are no malicious intents behind this emotion. Is it like that for everyone…? No… I don't know. People always end up betraying others. Hinata will end up betraying me to. It's bound to happen because when they know my true nature, they run away. They think that I'm dangerous, and they're right. I crushed those who openly despised me. Once she'll know… it will be over. _

They reached the hospital and pushed the entry doors together. The building was awfully quiet, as if everyone was dead already. However, there was still some life at the reception desk, though the nurse wasn't moving very much and Temari had the intention to wake her up a little from her routine.

"Excuse us, we are looking for Hyuga Hinata's room. Can you tell us where it is?" The nurse raised her head and saw a blond kunoichi bending over the counter with a young boy next to her. This lad was one of the strangest teenagers that she has seen so far.

"…Um, yes. Let me check… you said Hyuga? It's the room 208. Take the stairs and turn right. You can't miss it" she said with a smile. However, the two children didn't warm up to her smile and they left her without any thanks.

The more they got nearer to her room, the more Gaara felt his body tense. _It's just a fucking visit! I don't need to get worked up about this._

"Here we are. 208. You're ready, Gaara?" Temari asked him with a bit of concern. Hearing no response, she shrugged and slid the door open. The room bathedin the darkness because of the sun blocked by opaque curtains. Hinata was sleeping in a bed next to the window, monitored by a few machines making the common bibs of hospital rooms. Her tone of skin frightened him by its paleness. Her coat lied around on a chair, along with her clothes. Without them, she seemed so… naked.

Flowers appeared in his line of vision and he realized that Temari was giving them to him. Unknowingly, she had placed the vase on the desk next to her bed. "I'm leaving you here for now. I'll be staying around until you're done."

As much as she wanted to stay there, it was necessary to give him his space. Quietly, she exited the room and closed the door behind her. Now Gaara was alone with Hinata.

He breathed the perfume of the flowers one more time before putting them on the desk. One by one, he arranged them in the vase until he found them just like he wanted them to be. Then he proceeded to open the curtains. This entire hospital atmosphere made him feel awkward him already. He could only imagine what effect it had on Hinata's health.

When all of this was done, only then could he pull a chair and sit down next to her unconscious body to think. He could look at her, see the damage that was done by this Neji so-called genius. Her breathing was steady, something he was grateful for. Only then did he stop doubting her love for him, and his for her.

He didn't believe that she would be still knocked out when he decided to come down and he was disappointed. He wanted to talk with her, tell her that he was confused about the world now. He wanted someone that loved him and would listen to his confused heart. Why was he hated? He knew why, the demon inside him made people afraid. But then why people didn't see past that and play with the Gaara that he should have been? What happened in his head that made him kill all these people? Why was it so thrilling?

He put one hand on Hinata's and gently caressed it, his thumb brushing the warm skin under it. It was so hard, living like this, having no one to comfort you at nights, living in the feat to be killed by his father's hired assassins, nobody to care for you. He longed for someone like her that would hold him forever. He desperately needed someone to love him, finally.

His shoulders shook by the pain he was keeping in but he didn't want to hide it anymore. Not to her. "Hinata, wake up. Help me." He continued his pleading silently, resting his head in her sheets and letting everything go. The torment, the tears. _Hinata, why am I a monster! Why? _

_Tell me why.

* * *

_

**I passed Gaara's fight with Lee. It took me forever to start typing something for chapter 9 and then this morning, I lost it. I went straight forward with his visit for Hinata. It was something that I was dying to write.**

**I ended this chapter listening to Sadness and Sorrow, again. This is THE song for this fic. This also explains why it is a little bit sad. I hope that people will think that it's cuter than OOC. Who cares? I'm happy to see that a lot of you reviewed. Thank you.**

**(1) I don't know why people associate Lilies with Hinata but in my case, I can honestly say that it wasn't on purpose! I just picked flowers that my mom has in front of the house and that I like. It happened to be white lilies --**


	10. I hate titles, GO GAAXHINA!

**Don't cry**

**Chapter 10**

-------------------------------------------

The days slipped by without he noticed them, not that he really counted them anyway. It had become a habit to go down the streets at ten o'clock to the flower shop. The flowers always waited patiently on the counter, pleasantly wrap in a white paper gift. He kept glaring at that Ino-girl but always he was greeted by her knowing it all smile, ticking him off even more. Without a word, he would take the money out of his wallet and pick the flowers carefully, carrying them around like someone would with a baby.

Then he walked to the hospital in silence, glancing at anyone who would stare at him too long. He hated looking soft with the flowers in public. Even though he could use a transportation jutsu to get to her room faster, he preferred to make all the way to there on foot, as if he bothered to make this effort only for her. The nurses had slowly recognized him as a regular visitor and they let him go without a word, which he was grateful for because he never felt like dealing with them or anyone for that matter. Her room wasn't so far and he found himself soon enough before the door to her room, so nervous that his hand shook every time he reached the handle and slid the door.

Today was the fourteenth day that she was unconscious. Gaara has always been afraid to come in here to find Hinata awake, looking at him in surprise but that didn't happen yet. She was still into deep slumber, her body regenerating itself slowly. He found that talking to her while she wasn't able to hear him made it easier. He had already told her about his childhood memories, the demon sealed inside him and his feelings towards that and it never raised a problem. She wouldn't remember any of these one sided conversation when she would wake up so he didn't need to worry about that and he could talk to his heart's content.

He made his way to the window and opened it a little, letting a light breeze freshening the room. The wind blew in Hinata's hair and he watched her indigo bangs fall on the side of her head gently. He leaned towards her and allowed himself to replace the locks of hair the way they were. It was small things like that that he liked to do when they were together. It was his duty to take of her well being. Then he laid down the bouquet on her legs and hurried to throw away the faded flowers in the garbage and replaced the water before coming back in the room and putting back the new ones. He had developed skills into placing flowers so they would look beautiful, surprising him. He actually found something beautiful other than Hinata.

And now that everything was in place, he could finally sit down.

Gaara pulled a chair and sat down next to Hinata. "Hello." He was captivated by her sleeping figure and the rhythmic movementof her belly each time she breathed that proved that she was still alive. He was glad that he resisted to Shukaku's urges back at the preliminaries, or at least a part of it. Losing Hinata at this point would leave with no reason to live at all once again and he didn't know it was worth going back to his old ways. He should've killed himself a long time ago, but the fear of death had kept him on the path of a rampage. Now he wasn't so sure anymore of the value of his own life.

Anyway, it wasn't a subject to talk about with Hinata, although she was unconscious. Instead, he picked something much more careful. "Last night, I have taken out my diary, the one I told you about a few days ago." He spoke with a hushed voice, as if he feared that his secrets would be revealed to anyone when in fact only a few people and the staff lingered in the hall. Despite his whispering, there was a delicate tone in his voice. He always took the time to articulate every word, carefully choosing them at times or simply giving the impression that he did. When he stopped concentring on the monster that he considered to be, he saw a very refined man, serious and poetic, a side of him that people barely noticed.

He continued. "I began writing sentences that I liked until it formed a poem. It was about…" Gaara took a moment to think of his work. "… love, and hate. How those two emotions are closely related together. Maybe… maybe you never thought that I could create poems but I do. In fact, I am a very artistic person despite my roughness… would you believe it?"

Of course, she didn't answer. He didn't wait an answer from her, never did ever since she was hospitalized. "Lately, I have begun doubting myself, Hinata. This month of waiting for the main matches had left me puzzled. I always observed from the trees the villagers that were busy to spend their life peacefully and for the first time… I have stopped imagining conspiracies among the people. Suddenly, it was as if hate never existed between people. In Konoha, nobody has tried yet to murder me. I am a stranger among others that go everyday to the hospital to visit his…girlfriend." He smiled, still embarrassed to use that word to describe what she was to him.

The smile that had briefly lightened his face disappeared and he sighed, staring at the sea of roofs outside. "I feel lost ever since I have granted my love to someone else than me but it brings me a bit of that emotion that I experience every time I kill someone. I would call it comfort. I have decided that sharing a little bit of his love with someone doesn't hurt much, if not at all when knowing that you love me back. I am glad that you do."

"I-I'm happy t-that you love m-me too."

He blinked twice before literally jumping out of his seat, drawing back to the door, panting madly while Hinata smiled at him weakly. He has been so absorbed into his revelations that he failed to see Hinata waking up slowly and turning her head toward him to look at him. Worried by his reaction, Hinata quickly apologized, still stuttering. "G-Gaara, I-I'm sorry! Please c-come back here!"

His heart was beating with too much speed in his chest and he didn't make a move. _What the hell is she doing awake!_ He knew that she would awake soon after that a nurse told him that her condition had been quickly stabilized. He had further confirmation when a doctor came by during one of his private talk with Hinata. The specialist had done a small exam on her and declared that she was heading towards the right direction despite the heavy damage that she had taken during her fight against Neji Hyuga. Gaara had nodded, relieved but right now, he never thought about this day… He had fallen into a routine and she broke it. He asked himself if she remembered everything that he had told her until this day but looking at her innocent and worried face, he figured that she didn't. Slowly, he put the chair near the bed and sat next to Hinata, nervous.

Hinata smiled shyly and charmed by the spell that she seemed to have put unconsciously on him, he placed her hand in his', looking at her intensely. The machine linked to her heart panicked, sending signals of unusual rapid beating of hearts. Embarrassed, Hinata pulled her sheets over her head, groaning while Gaara chuckled very softly. Hearing his laugh, Hinata peeked outside and a small smile appeared on her face. He never laughed, let even smiled with good intentions behind his head. That was certainly a pleasant change in his behaviour.

She tried to sit in her bed alone and Gaara immediately came to her rescue, adjusting the pillows behind her back while she settled up. Once that was done, she looked outside with less difficulty than when she has been lying in her bed and she saw how sunny it was outside. Days like these, she would hurry to leave the Hyuga compounds but right now, she was stuck in the hospital with a serial killer next to her. Of course, she was in love with that serial killer who had opened up to her a little so it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Soon though, her gaze traveled to the night table and more importantly, to the vase filled with huge, white flowers that seemed day fresh. They emanated a distinct smell of delicious perfume that filled the room every time that the wind blew in her direction. She watched in amazement Gaara walking to the night table and taking a stem between his fingers before handing it to her.

She gladly picked it and stuffed her nose in it, filling her lungs with the nice odour while Gaara gasped with his eyes wide opened. He could only stare as the pollen grimed her nose generously. He thought to himself that maybe he should tell her about the stigma, but when she removed the flowers from her face, it was already too late. Even worse than that, she brought a hand to her face, rubbing it and sprawling the pollen all over. She then turned her head towards him and blinked so innocently that it almost made him burst out laughing or in his case, break a smile. "W-what's wrong?"

Without a word, he opened the drawer to the night table and gave her a small hand mirror. She looked at her reflection and soon enough, she let out a frightened scream. Gaara sighed, not waiting for her to ask for a piece of clothe. He passed the door and walked towards the bathroom, picking a towel and coming back. Her reaction amused him but he didn't feel like rejoicing right now.

Only a minute later, he came back and let her clean her face. She looked at him with worry, her lips trembling dangerously. He wondered what was wrong but before he inquired of her state, she opened her mouth. "W-what is that orange s-stuff? What happened af-after the f-fight!"

Obviously, she thought that the pollen and her condition were related and he quickly rectified that. "Stop worrying. It's just the pollen from the flower, see." He showed her the stigma and the orange powder that messed his fingers as he touched the flower. Upon Hinata's evident relief, he put the stem back, taking the time to make sure that the bouquet looked pretty to the human eyes. Then impassively, he glanced at the girl next to him. "Hyuga Neji won the fight. You have been saved in extremis by the medical team on place just before passing away." After a pause, he added "I'm glad that they did."

He felt very uneasy with her intense staring until she opened her arms, waiting for something. Her pale lavender eyes always attracted him and he found himself hugging her, hesitating to rest his chin on her shoulder. When she pressed his head against her, he loosened a little and breathed that sweet scent coming from her.

They remained in that position for a while, him stroking her hair with one hand and her holding dearly to his waist, eyes closed as she tasted this moment of blissfulness. At last, he let her go and placed the chair next to her bed, sitting down. He presumed that now that she was awake, she had more than one questions to ask him and he was ready to answer them all for her. He only dreaded the questions that would be related to his revelations that he made during the daily visits and he prepared himself to counter or face them. His reaction would depend on how she would act herself.

However, she surprised him by asking something totally different from what he expected. "H-how long have I b-been here, G-Gaara?" He mentally kicked himself for not thinking about this kind of questions. Of course, she would want to know this information; she has been out for so long. Upon her worried look, he shook his head. "You had been unconscious since 18 days."

"Eighteen days, huh…" She dozed him meditating about that but as he thought he had lost her, she came back to him. "And h-have you c-came here everyday?"

"I…" It was more difficult to answer that than her previous question. "…for the last two weeks, I did." Considering that he never cared for anyone before, not even his own siblings and certainly not for his sensei, it was embarrassing to tell her he cared enough to go down here everyday. She added even more to his dismay when she carried on. "Those flowers look like they have been plucked this morning. Who bought them?"

"Ah, I-I did. I b-bring fresh ones every d-day." Man, he had never stuttered even once in his life. What was wrong with him!

Clearly Hinata was delighted by that fact and a smile shone in her face along with a common blush. "T-thank you! This is so nice!"

Lowering his head, Gaara whispered. "T-they are white lilies and I thought that they would be lovely for you…" He gasped when he felt her hand under his chin and he looked up to her. "Y-you've changed!"

"W-what? What are you talking about?" He asked a little more harshly than he wanted to. She was thinking something he didn't really liked.

"Y-you like me a-and because of that, you do nice things… I really liked h-how you changed Gaara."

"I, um…" He tried to find something to say but once again, Hinata had lost herself with her thoughts and he did the same. It was true that this trip to Konoha had shown him different views on life, even though he had trouble letting go of his own beliefs. By allowing himself to fall in love with Hinata, he had given up on loving only himself.

"So…" His body did not move at the sound of her voice but his eyes focused on her. "So what?"

"Did Neji win?" There was no need to ask this question since it was plain as day that she was too weak for the so-called genius of Konoha. He had seen the way that the Hyuga male fought into battle. Hinata never stood a chance, even with her special ability that qualified the Hyuga. Neji was more of a worthy opponent for himself and it would bring even more pleasure to kill off that brat to avenge Hinata's lost. Finally, he answered her as she stared at him. "He did."

"Ah… And who did you go against?"

He lowered his head, gritting his teeth together. Remembering the fight with Lee was what people called a 'nightmare', something he believed that he would never experience in his life since he did not ever sleep in order to keep Shukaku from invading his head. However, staying awake was probably far worse than succumbing to the one tailed demon when his thoughts turned overly obsessive. Thinking of how Lee was saved from a guaranteed death by that busybody made him sick and he would wake up from his daydreaming, the nearest he could get to sleep, in sweat. But looking at Hinata's worried expression, Gaara judged that it was best if he didn't meditate too long on this and answer quickly her question.

"I fought Rock Lee, a taijutsu specialist."

Hinata reacted instantly to this. "A-ah, Lee! He's my cousin's team mate! He's a very determined and kind boy!" He saw her face lighten up, waking a foul feeling of jealousy inside him. She wasn't even stuttering when she talked about Lee. _So she likes that little bastard, humph. What's so great about him?_ It wouldn't be a problem anymore when he would kill the green beast, along with half of the people in this village.

His 'girlfriend' had kept talking and she was now tugging his sleeve. Confused, he looked at her with questions in his eyes. She smiled to him gently, conscious that he hasn't heard her. "How d-did it go?"

Gaara shifted uncomfortably in his chair and put on his face of indifference. He sure as hell wouldn't let show that he was having a mental breakdown every time his thoughts wandered too long on that weakling. "I broke his leg and arm at his left side. If it wasn't for that idiotic sensei, I would've finished him."

She let go of his sleeve, withdrawing her body to the restricted area of her bed. He glared at her, infuriated. _She just had to stop asking all kind of questions. Now she knows what kind of person I am and… _He didn't dare to end the sentence. Instead, he continued rambling. _It's her fault for insisting. Too bad for her, I won't feel bad for this. _

"Y-you mean Gai-sensei? T-the s-strange looking one?" Her voice sounded small and pitiful to his ears, despite the fact that he had found it simply charming a few minutes ago. "Yeah." He spitted.

"I-I'm glad t-that he s-stopped you." Another clue that she didn't like what he had done to that bastard; her stuttering. It was a dead give-away. And yet, Gaara found it weird that she wasn't reacting more than that. He expected her to be at his throat if she has been a little bit bolder, or at least screaming or crying. Instead, she was twisting her fingers around her sheets, deep in thought.

What is wrong with her? Somehow, her silence was far more annoying than any human reaction. "Say something," he snapped.

Her head jerked and she looked at him, confused. "Would you say something? Any normal would've tried to tear my head off."

Her eyes flashed of amusement and he growled. "What's so funny?"

"W-well, any n-normal girl w-would do that but a s-strange one would know that it w-would be futile, not to say d-dangerous for their life."

"Indeed." He smirked at her remark. She knew him a little better than he assumed. She has been very smart but still, it didn't reveal if she was upset or not with him. "Hinata." Hearing her name, she listened to him attentively. "I nearly murdered someone you knew and you're not reacting. Would you be as insensitive as I am?" He asked playfully.

His little joke surprised her but she tried not to show it, unsuccessfully. He smirked once again at her stunned face. "Y-you're not in-insensitive, Gaara."

"Of course I am. I killed many people without feeling any remorse or pain for them. I always refrain myself from killing my own siblings when they get on my nerves. How would you call that, except insensitive?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "Y-you're completely wrong. It's the opposite; y-you're too sensitive and I think t-that's why you kill people… b-because you hurt from the inside. You and I both know that I-I saw you liquidate those three ninjas that t-took the exam with us. I-I know what I got m-myself into w-when I said that I loved you. I wouldn't b-be with you if you had a cold heart. B-but yours beat with warmth a-and I know that I don't have t-to be afraid of you."

At this point, he had gotten up and sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at her hands in his. It almost hurt to hear her confessing all this but she didn't stop. "I-I wish t-that you wouldn't kill p-people, especially m-my friends and that's why I try my best to h-help you out. I-I don't want t-to see either you o-or them get hurt."

Silently, he kissed her on her forehead and slid his nose to her neck, lying next to her. He buried his face in her hair, feeling the blush heating her cheeks. He didn't want to live this kind of screwed up life but as the same time, everyone looked like an enemy for him, ready to jump on him with all their hate cumulated. His lips near her ear, he whispered "I don't want to be a monster anymore."

She squeezed his hand. "I know."

-------------------------------------------

Gaara had left her with a not so innocent kiss on her lips after that the nurse had discovered them snuggling in her bed, enjoying their closeness. The aged woman hurried to chase away the sand ninja and after he got out of the bed, he grabbed Hinata's head and kissed her hard on her lips, earning a shocked gasp. Seeing her blushing madly, he smirked evilly and exited the room, while Hinata ducked under her sheets while keeping an eye on him until he disappeared behind the closed door.

After that, it has been a constant roll of events that left her no time to collect her thoughts. First, the nurse reprimanded her for having an intimate moment inside a hospital. By the time that the doctor came in, Hinata regretted ever thinking that Hiashi's way to scold her was cruel and she watched the nurse leave the room with relief.

Then, it was time for the medical check-up, which was more embarrassing than getting caught with Gaara in bed doing, er nothing. In fact, she lost consciousness for a moment when the medical ninja asked her to get undressed. When she awoke, a nurse was standing next to her bed with pills and a glass of water. According to the woman, she examined Hinata herself, seeing that the young girl seemed to have a problem with the male staff of this hospital. From her bed, Hinata quietly explained her shyness and the nurse smiled, understanding her.

It was at that particular moment, when she was swallowing her meds that her family showed up, looking stern as ever. The pills fell down her throat with an audible gulp and their bitter taste remained in her mouth. Standing with all his might, Hiashi as always made very good impression in the room and Hanabi had adopted perfectly the same behaviour, looking defiantly at the two females in the room. Neji was retreated behind them but it didn't stop him from emanating an air of respect around him, as he stared at the one he fought more than two weeks ago.

With some help from the nurse, she sat down in her bed. The nurse bowed to her family and smiled. "Hiashi-sama, your daughter just woke this morning and she recovers extremely well. In a few days, I am confident that she will be able to go back home."

"I believe that you do not have enough competence to confirm that. Leave us alone." He glared at the smaller woman in front of him who bowed again and hurried to exit the room without a word. Hinata was all alone now. This couldn't be good.

Hesitantly, she greeted her father with a small bow, as much of a bow that you can do in bed, and broke a small smile for the three visitors. "T-thank you for coming h-here. I appreciate it. Please Father, sit down."

Hiashi did not obey but pushed his younger daughter to the chair. Instead, he walked to the window, gazing outside as the children discussed.

"How have you been Hanabi?" Hinata looked down at her little sister, less tense than before. Her sister and she, despite their father's animosity, shared a special bond between them and Hinata especially cared for Hanabi. She didn't want her to have a childhood resumed to training and fighting.

The younger girl tried not to grin in her father's presence but she was very happy to see Hinata. "I've been fine. I learn a lot while training with Father." She said, glancing at the man who did not flinch. "I also learned how to make a bouquet. It was fun." Hanabi added and she took out of her pocket a medal. "See, it says that I won the flower contest at school!"

Hinata examined the medal made of cheap plastic. Her sister was going to grow to be a fulfilled kunoichi despite her family's strict rules. "I'm proud of you, Hanabi. Y-you know, you always were the one picking t-the most beautiful flowers between us. I-It's not surprising that you won. You have a lot of talent!"

Neji rolled his eyes, completely bored with that senseless chatter. Hanabi then stopped talking all of a sudden and he wondered what was wrong. Hanabi got up on her feet, mouth opened and her face brightened almost out of character, scaring both genin in the room. "They are BEAUTIFUL!"

Hinata cringed at her sister's loud voice but managed to see what Hanabi was talking about. Her sister's eyes were set on the flowers that Gaara had brought earlier and she was completely taken by them, apparently. "Y-yes, they are. They're white lilies."

"Who brought them to you? They're perfectly displayed!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Hanabi, that's enough. Sit down." Hiashi's harsh voice calmed the seven years old who obeyed immediately. "Please answer, Hinata."

"Wha…?" She never imagined that her father had a problem with flowers or more specifically, someone bringing her flowers. Before she could do anything, a blush graced her cheeks and she wished that she wouldn't be so shy or pale for that matter. "I-it was a f-friend of mine, father."

It didn't seem to satisfy him at all. "Who did?" There was no use lying to him. It would only make things worse. Hinata looked at her sister and her cousin for some kind of help but both wouldn't or couldn't do a thing. "Ay, a s-sand ninja that t-took the exam."

She stared at her father and saw his eyebrows lift a little in surprise. He approached her bed, suddenly interested by what she had to say. "What is his name?"

Her blush only intensified as she answered him. "It's, huh, G-Gaara of the Desert, Father. H-he comes from S-Sunagakure." Now her father had put his hand on the bars around her bed. He was getting really too interested by all of this. "And how did he do?"

She felt like putting her head between her hands right now and of course, he had to know that. "H-he passed the preliminaries, th-that's all I know. I didn't s-see him fight because I passed out b-before." She said, careful not to look in Neji's direction. Surely he would guess who it was, seeing as he must have seen Gaara's fight.

And Neji decided to add his comment too, to her dismay. "Uncle, I know him. He was paired against one of my team mates and won brilliantly, even though it was in a harsh way."

"Go on."

"My comrade Rock Lee has unleashed a powerful attack and any normal shinobi of a genin level would've died but this boy had resisted and broke Lee's left arm and leg, with the intent to kill him. He is truly a strong opponent." It was rare that Neji spoke a word and she didn't understand for what goal he talked now. It was hard to decipher whether or not he wanted to protect her or simply look nice to Hiashi.

Or was it simply to remind Hiashi of something?

"Gaara of the Desert… I take it that he is the same boy that took you away during our fight a few weeks ago, Hinata?"

"Yes, father." This was going to be bad. He would get angry and order her to stop seeing Gaara and then Gaara would do something stupid like taking her away to his village; it was the kind of things that he seemed to be capable of. But then if he didn't, then they won't see each other anymore and she didn't want to be away from him and-

"Is he your boyfriend?" Her father had stopped her while she was imaging the worst scenarios. His voice sounded menacing, or was she making that up too? Nervously, she answered him before he got impatient. "K-k-kind of, f-father. Y-you see, w-w-we-"

"Perfect!"

All three kids blinked at the man who was smiling, wondering what was wrong with him. He continued talking, ignoring their stares. "I like this boy. He is perfect for the line of the Hyuga; powerful and considerate. I am quite pleased that you found a man worthy of your love. My only disappointment is that you didn't tell us about this relationship. I don't want this kind of things hidden from me, understood? This goes for you two also."

Numbed, they all nodded obediently. And top of that, her father added something that made her want to run out of this room to hide in Gaara's arms. "Invite him before the main matches. I want to meet him in person."

Gaara won't believe this.

-------------------------------------------

**Once I put my mind to it, the ideas kept popping and I wrote, wrote and wrote. In fact, I neglected to fold the clothes and wash the dishes. A quick correction and I'm going straight to my chores. And talking about those ideas, I never imagined that I would end this chapter this way. I mean, come on! Hiashi wanting to meet Gaara, how weirder can it get? Hanabi was nice in that chapter because I remembered that she is only seven years old, after all. Gaara's all angst, typical. Neji is… Neji. Well, he was a little OOC but I'm not going to re-write his small contribution in this chapter. By making that chapter end this way, I opened doors to even more chapters so I'll stop saying 'I think there's one or two chapter's left' cause that's never true.**

**Well, thank you all for reviewing so much. This fic surpassed my expectations and I'm proud of it.**


	11. What is wrong with Hiashi!

**Thirty reviews for the last chapter, wow! I can't believe it, that's a lot of reviews! Also, it is obvious that you were surprised with Hiashi's sudden change. Well, I just felt like it. It makes the story last longer so… yeah! I'll try to update before Monday because I'll be beginning college and I won't have much time to work on all those fics I've started.**

**Don't cry**

**Chapter 11**

------------------------------------

Gaara didn't know if he should wince in horror or laugh like a maniac, something he was good at. He even thought of pinching himself but the sand around would have end up protecting him, as he was always shielded from physical pain since his birth. That was too bad because he really needed to see if he was imagining things.

"Are you sure that you heard correctly?" He asked for the fourth time. They were still at the hospital but he was currently putting Hinata's personal stuff in a small suitcase that someone had dropped by while she was still unconscious. As for her, she was standing next to her bed, accustoming to walking without anyone's help. Today, she would leave the hospital for the comfort of her own house but despite her friends' protest, she said that she would begin her training right now to catch up with the days that she had missed. He hasn't said a thing about that, understanding her need to become stronger to stand up to her father.

He had seen the leader of the Hyuga clan a few times already and hasn't like from the start but when Hinata told him the news, he almost fell off the ground. Hiashi Hyuga wanted to meet him? Has he gone nuts suddenly!

Hinata sighed, making a few step forward in Gaara's direction. For the first time, he heard what seemed to be an annoyed tone. Well, today was perfect for 'first times'. "Yes Gaara. E-everyone in th-the room heard correctly. I don't know w-what got to him." She said weaker than usual. Immediately, Gaara let go of the toothbrush that he was holding and the sand in his gourd flew right out to surround her frail form, preventing her from falling. Startled, she could only watch the soft sand whirling around her.

Gaara arrived right after, checking if she was hurt. Hinata blushed but shrugged him off with a small wave of her hand. "I-I'm alright. I j-just got tired."

The red haired boy frowned disapprovingly and put one of her arms on his shoulder, bringing her back to the bed. "Don't overdo it." He simply said but Hinata knew that he was more worried than that. Over the past days, he had shown great caring towards her condition, almost obsessive. Even though Gaara didn't admit it yet, he feared that something happened to her and she would disappear. So she put up with his protective behaviour, as long as it didn't go too far. Beside, she didn't exactly hate it that way.

He pulled a chair and sat next to her, forgetting his previous activity. "You want me to come to dinner at your house tonight?" There was a little tone of disbelief in his voice and also concern.

Hinata brought her hands together and put up her best pleading tone "P-please! M-my father would l-love to s-see you!" It was the first time that he saw her acting like that, blushing madly with her head down to ask him something and he hold a smirk off his face, knowing that Hinata would take it as a yes. Dining with her family could make him unstable because of the family portrait before him and her father's questions and thus putting them in danger. So he waited for her to perk at his reaction, which wasn't too long.

She raised her head slightly, just enough to see his face. Disappointed, she stopped her little game and looked down. "A-alright…"

He could hardly stand it when she was sad, even more if he was the cause of her sadness. He looked away, embarrassed. "I can't, Hinata… I would end up hurting your family."

"I told you t-that I would help you b-become normal. I-it also means eating with t-them. A-and besides, it would make our relationship a lot easier if m-my father would approve you." Hinata noted shyly.

Gaara turned his head and frowned, arms crossed. "And what if he didn't?" _What person in their right mind would let their daughter who also happens to be the heiress of the clan date some sick guy who kills anyone in his way? _Gaara noted sadly. This entire story was making him sad and he couldn't afford showing his vulnerability at this moment, and lose it.

The second floor where Hinata's room was located was practically always silent at this early time of day and when they heard the doors flapping, along with steps coming their way slowly, they stopped their conversation dead, listening to the noise that the persons in the hall were making. Hinata was the first one to react, bringing her small closed hands to her chin. "I-it must b-be my father c-coming to get me. H-he's early!" Her nervousness accentuated her stuttering and she flinched, blaming her shyness.

Right away, Gaara rose to his feet and pulled the curtain open, putting a feet on the edge of the window. He was stopped in his action by a hand tugging his white scarf insistently. He didn't need to look back to see her. "What is it?"

"W-will you come?" Hinata was at the edge of her bed, on her knees, one hand supporting the weight of her body on the bar. She really wanted him to come and make their relationship official to everyone so that they accepted him. However, Gaara didn't seem to wish to be seen by a member of her family, not yet and he was in a hurry to leave the hospital before whoever was in the hall arrived. "I can't Hinata. Forgive me."

He came to jump but her hand held him firmly to the spot and he turned around, glaring at her. She wasn't about to let it go anytime soon, but time was missing. "Hinata, I-"

"D-don't leave me alone with them." It was selfish of her to ask such a thing but if it would make him change his mind, then she wouldn't feel too guilty over it.

The footsteps approached, almost at the door and he still hasn't given her an answer. She looked up to him, her heart anticipating the moment. He heard a slight knock on the door and sighed. "Yes." Then he jumped on the roof and glanced around to make sure the road was clear. He just heard Hinata say "T-tomorrow night at 6 o'clock!" before disappearing in a whirlwind of sand.

The same nurse that had took care of her since her awakening opened the door with a small tray in her hands. Her head tilted a little at Hinata's position but she brushed away the question that popped into her head and laid down the tray, preparing the last injection that she would do to Hinata Hyuga. The man that had accompanied her waited at the door for the main house member to acknowledge his presence. It seemed that the heiress had just seen something outside and was deeply lost in her thoughts, oblivious to her surroundings.

When Hinata smelled the common odour of alcohol, she realized that she had company and quickly sat down in her bed, embarrassed by her inattention. She noticed that the child of her father's cousin was standing in by the door and she immediately bowed to him. "K-kira, I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't see you c-coming!"

As usual, she became nervous around him and he tried not to sigh, keeping in mind his place among the Hyuga Clan. "Don't be, Miss Hinata. Anyway, I'm here to pick you up. Hitomi is waiting at the reception desk for us." He moved forward and began picking up the rest of her belongings, putting them in the suitcase already half filled with things.

Hinata's cheeks reddened a little but she ignored it, following Kira's movement. "Y-you don't need t-to call me miss!" She felt very helpless right now, watching him do all the work while the nurse administrated her the meds. However, all she could do was get better and start training to catch up with all those missed days.

Finally, Kira closed the suitcase after that the nurse had given him the prescription Hinata needed to recover fully, along with a note explaining how to take them. He waited patiently for the young girl to leave her bed and they left the room with one last look. Hinata began walking towards the stairs but noticing that Kira wasn't following, she saw that he was waiting for the elevator. She joined him painfully and once inside, she leaned on one of the walls, closing her eyes for a second.

When she opened them, she saw the servant's worried gaze upon her and she smiled to reassure him that she was alright. She had known Kira ever since she was little and often played with his little sister Hitomi who had Neji's age. He himself must have been no more than twenty two years old and he often ran errands for the main branch. Today, he must have been asked to get her safely to home, she sadly figured.

"Is something the matter, Mi… Hinata?" he asked gently. Just like herself, Kira had a soft attitude, making him perfect for small jobs like cleaning the garden or buying groceries for the whole household.

She looked down, hearing the question and hesitated a moment before telling him what was on her mind. "I-I thought… that my father w-would personally take me home..."

"Hiashi-sama has a hectic schedule and I'm sure that he would have come for you if he could, Hinata." He told her, trying to cheer her up but everyone among the clan knew that Hiashi barely granted his oldest daughter a fraction of his time, concentrating on Hanabi instead. However, rumours spread around the house that he had invited the heiress' boyfriend to dinner tomorrow and they all have been surprised to hear that. Imagining that the child had passed through the barrier that her shyness had erected over the years to date a young boy was astounding in itself, but that Hiashi had rejoiced over discovering that his daughter had kept her relationship a secret from him and openly invited the young man to their house, that was just unbelievable.

She still looked down so he decided to add something that would surely stir her from that sad state, at least for a short while. "Aren't you happy to see me? I'm deeply hurt."

As expected, she hurried up to correct his assumption and he smiled proudly at his success. The door opened and as soon as they met up with Hitomi, he gave her the suitcase and passed Hinata's arm around his neck, careful not to hurt her. It was like that that they arrived at the Hyuga house.

Hinata was getting tired of walking all the way to her home but she still managed to drag her exhausted body to the destination. However, as they reached home, she saw her father waiting before the front door along with Hanabi. Had her father actually sacrificed a little bit of his time for her? Forgetting Kira and Hitomi, she ran to them as fast as she could despite of the pain. They were only separated by a short distance when she tripped and fell hard on the ground. All four Hyuga kneeled down to see if she was alright.

Hiashi picked her tired body in his arms and carried her to the nearest room, laying her on a mat. He ordered the two branch house members to get water and cushions for Hinata and dismissed Hanabi. The small girl reluctantly did as her father told her, leaving the father and daughter alone.

Hinata winced at as a sharp pain crossed her head and slowly opened her eyes. She snapped them open when she saw Hiashi leaning over her with a piece of clothe in his hand. He quietly sponged her forehead, cooling her face if only for a while. She wanted to make amends for acting so foolishly by rushing to them but staring at his stern face, she gulped and waited for the moment to pass.

When he was done, he sat down in silence, waiting for a response from her. She forced her body to move just a little, sitting on the mat. She didn't understand his motives behind all of this but knowing him, he wouldn't say a thing and keep everything a secret.

Feeling his intense staring on her, she smacked her head mentally for being so inattentive. She pressed herself to ask for forgiveness. "I-I'm sorry for acting s-stupidly. I won't do it again!"

She thought that he would snarl for a while, complain about her clumsiness and leave her to ruminate over the words he had said but instead, he just smiled gently. His smile made her think of the rest of her family and herself who always smiled in a soft manner, always peaceful. In the past, when she still held hope for the role of the Hyuga heiress, he often smiled to her that way, simply enjoying life with his child, unlike today.

"W-what wrong, F-father?" she asked, totally baffled by this sudden change.

He casta spell on her with his blank eyes on her and shivered by the intensity of his gaze. "There's no need to be sorry. Actually, I'm glad that you were happy to see us, Hinata." His voice no longer held that nasty tone that he used to order her around and she found that it flowed steadily to her ears. Hesitantly, she shook her head. "N-no, I'm in no condition t-to waste energy a-and now you have to t-take care of me. I-I'm a burden…"

"No." He cut her and she looked up to his serious face. "I… I heard that Neji beat you badly but as you know, he is the most gifted Hyuga of this generation and you didn't stand a chance next to him." She tried not to show her sadness but she was pretty sure that she was like an open book. She brought her hands together but stopped in midway, remembering how Neji saw right through her by small habits like them that she couldn't get rid of.

The older man continued despite her feelings. "However, I heard that you put up a good fight and I am not foolish enough not to see your efforts, my daughter. I am glad… that you're alright."

Is he… saying that he cares for me! Hinata felt the emotion grasped her heart painfully and she bit her tongue to stop her from crying. No Hyuga cried in front of its father. So instead, she concentrated on the news that she wanted to tell him. "F-father? G-G-Gaara will c-come t-tomorrow!"

Hiashi came close to his daughter and picked up the two cups filled of hot tea, offering one to her. She stared at it for a moment before stirring from her tardiness and brought it to her lips. Then she looked at her father and for the first time since a long time, smiled sincerely. He returned it, and sipped his tea. "Good."

------------------------------------

Gaara lazily played with his food in the tray, dividing the vegetable from the rice and the meat. Then he went straight ahead with the meat, savouring its flavour before the food went down his throat, a little too fast for Temari's liking. "Gaara, go more slowly. At this rate, you'll choke on your food. And don't leave the vegetable in your plate again, you hear me?"

"Hn." He would usually glare at her but lately, he had begun to be, somehow, nicer to people around him. He didn't even kill one man yet in this long month of vacation before the main matches, but he didn't scream it on the roofs. No one needed to know that he was softening because of Hinata's influence on his life. He had stopped threatening Kankuro and answered Baki's questions when there were ones. Temari benefited the most from his radical change, being allowed to talk to him like a real sister does, meaning yelling at him or scolding. It also meant small chattering between brother and sister about secret stuff and Temari just wouldn't get enough of it to his dismay. When she was becoming too invasive in his personal life, he would just stop answering her and she got the message.

Contrary to what Temari warn him of, he made out of this meal safely and after doing the dishes with his sister, he went outside on the balcony, watching the sunset with Kankuro and Baki. He was careful not to get too near from them but unlike before, they didn't move away from him. Things sure had changed.

The moon was almost to his fullest and it reminded him that it would soon make a month since he and Hinata had… well, they… that he confessed his feelings for the girl and that she did the same. In a month, he had bloomed into a happier person than he would have been in his lifetime. All he needed was someone to see through his sick games and lucky for him, he fell in love with that person in the process.

Deeply in thoughts, he hasn't heard Temari coming behind him but unexpectedly, he turned around at the last moment, growling to her. Sheepishly, she rubbed her head before leaning over the fence and admired the view. After a while though, she broke the silence with a tone of voice he dreaded. Really, the more he heard it, the more he felt like smacking his head on a wall. Temari was taking too much advantage of him opening up to people.

"So…" She let her sentence trail, trying to innocently get on a subject she knew he wasn't warm about.

He didn't answer, instead glancing at her face and discovering the beginning of a smirk that grew as she saw him peek in her direction. Stubbornly he kept silence and she rolled her eyes obviously, not trying the least bit to not look annoyed by his game. Kankuro watched his interest his sister wield their brother with the hand of an expert.

"You're hiding something Gaara. You always tell me how your visit went."

"Yeah, after you tortured me until I did." He muttered just loud enough so she would still hear. She immediately reacted to his comment, crossing her arms together defiantly. "Well if you didn't want to tell me, you could always do like before so I take it that you tell me information willingly. Now don't change of subject, something's up! Something happened today at the hospital."

He continued to stare at the landscaping, as impassive as ever. "No."

"Spill it." Temari argued back. She kind of hoped that he would just surrender nicely but being him, that wouldn't happen too often. She decided to get the answer to her questions in an indirect way so she would wrap him around her little finger and make him tell everything. "Did you hurt her?"

"No!" He was a little too quick to reply to her question. _Good, he's already biting to the bait_, Temari thought happily. "Then what happened? There's usually not much to say but for an unknown reason, you stubbornly refuse to talk." She rejoiced when she saw him roll his eyes with that common frown in his face. He would talk now.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do," she said mockingly. Gaara sent her a glare that had no effect on her whatsoever and at that moment, he had to admit to himself that Temari wasn't scared of him anymore. He would have to give up to her if he was to stay sane and let her live. "Shut up. I was only invited for dinner tomorrow by her Father. There's no use to make a big deal out of this."

However, when he looked to his sister, the news seemed to have shocked the three persons near him and it couldn't have been more obvious. He could have been wearing a pink tutu that they wouldn't give a damn about it compared to what he had just said. And just as he predicted, Temari's lips turned into a huge grin and she burst out laughing loudly, earning a few intrigued look from the people in the street.

"Man! This is hilarious!" The older shinobi said between two hiccups. He stopped himself from administrating her correction for laughing; it annoyed him to no end. But after a moment though, she managed to calm down a bit, leaving only the original grin plastered on her face. "So… will you go?"

Behind them, Kankuro had his eyes wide open, waiting to see what his little brother would say. As if the face of the earth would be changed by a single date at his girlfriend's house. For once, Gaara was going to do something very normal, human but the problem was that he wasn't human to begin with.

"Yeah."

Temari smirked evilly, raising a question in his mind such as _'what is she up to?'_ but before he could ask it, Temari answered it right away. "We have to go shopping then."

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he glared at his sister. Despite his negative 'disposition' to such activities, she ignored his silent warning and continued. "You can't go in those clothes if you want to make a good impression."

And he looked down to the said clothes. Unlike what people thought of him, he was a very civilised boy and he understood what Temari meant by that. His black shirt hugging his chest along with long scarf of his surrounding his body weren't going to help him to look like a suitable boy for the Hyuga leader's daughter. Despite that, the idea of going shopping with Temari wasn't exactly… rejoicing.

She took his silence as a yes and walked towards the door and he followed her without a word. However, both of them stopped in their tracks when Baki decided to have a word with the young teenagers that he has been supervising until now. "Where do you think you're going, you two? I'm tired of your secrets. Who is the girl that you have been visiting everyday, Gaara?"

And while Gaara sent his sensei a murderous look, Temari answered for him casually "His girlfriend" as if there was nothing special about it.

Baki raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He wanted to say that it was impossible for Gaara to love someone like that but then again, the boy has changed a lot during the last weeks for some unknown reason. Unfortunately for his student, he had picked just the wrong girl. "Have you lost your senses? We will execute our plan in less than a week. That girl will probably die in the attack. You two aren't going anywhere."

"She won't die."

"What?" He expected Gaara to defy his orders but he had never thought that he would reply something like that."

"You heard me. I'm gonna make sure that she won't get killed. If someone has to kill her, it will be me! I don't care about your plan, we all know that our father foolishly decided to throw an attack for his thirst of power. I'm here only to kill people but I'm still the one choosing who will die."

He turned around, passing by Temari who obediently followed him outside the apartment, regardless of Baki's refusal. Once in the streets, she tried keep the same pace as Gaara but he wasn't slowing down at all. Finally, she called out his name and he stopped until she caught up to him.

"Gaara…" she started.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anything." In times like these, he felt like going out and find somebody to fight with. It was like a way to comfort him over the fact that no one loved him and right now, the person who did was in danger because of him but despite of what everyone said, he would protect his reason to live.

Temari still nagged him insistently and he snapped at her. "What!"

"The clothing stores are on that street we just passed."

"Hn." It felt good to have a supporting sister. She understood his feelings. Tomorrow's dinner was very important to Hinata and he would try his best to make her happy. And if things got out of hands out there, she would run away with him and gently find a way to his heart past the monster inside of him. That's what made her so special.

------------------------------------

**It's a lame ending according to me but I'm still content with that. I'm also sorry to make you wait for that scene with _Gaara and Hiashi_. I still found the way to extend the fic :D Next chapter is the one though. Well, see you later.**


	12. Dinner with my monster of a son in law

**I felt like the last chapter wasn't exactly a success but whatever. From now on, I need to turn Gaara bad again so he can be in a same state of mind as when he battled Naruto. I've watched scenes of Gaara's childhood and realised that he had such a horrible life that I might've made him too nice so I'll try to make the 'bad' Gaara come back in force. From now on, I'm not telling more than that!**

Don't cry

Chapter 12

* * *

Gaara was walking down the streets towards the Hyuga's residence, in appearance very calm while his head was filled with contradictory thoughts. He couldn't help but feeling nervous even if he believed that there was no reason to feel like that to start with.

_It's just her family, it's nothing._ It was ridiculous, really. Who would have thought that behind this impassive mask, he was tormented by the idea to find himself with strangers? Well, no one ever bothered seeing past his stern attitude except Hinata. _This is why I accepted to come at that dinner. I care about her, I love her... She is the first person that ever really loved me. I don't want to disappoint her, _he sadly wished.

One of his fears actually was not to be up to her expectations. What were her expectations anyway? Hinata never imposed anything on someone and she knew what to expect from him. However, Gaara wanted to become normal for once, to be able to have a dinner with her family without any problem. Having a demon sealed inside of him made things a lot more difficult, especially when people openly expressed their disgust towards him. It hurt so much that he could lose control anytime.

Questions were also dangerous for someone like him. They put him in a stressful situation, leading him to remember unwanted events of the past and perturbing his mental health. Naturally, Hinata's family would ask questions that would hurt him. They would say that he isn't suited for the daughter of a powerful clan in Konoha.

_Hinata and I… we are two very different persons. The only thing we share is our pain, that heavy burden that we carry along everyday and even though Hinata's suffering seems insignificant compared to mine, I can feel it tangible. Because of this pain, she can understand me a little and accept me. Nonetheless, it won't be the same with the others. _

Gaara let out a small sigh, disoriented. He looked up from the ground and watched with curiosity the road that spread before him. He wasn't accustomed to take this road to go at her home. Usually, he would hide in the bushes or up in the trees and follow her discreetly. Despite that, he kept walking forward until the Hyuga banners appeared in sight and he reached the front door finally, eying with anxiety her house. He wasn't surprised at all by the size of it, being the spoiled child of the Kazegake, but he was standing in front of _her_ house, which made the situation different.

His fist knocked on the door and he waited patiently, working on staying emotionless. On the other side of the wall, someone hurried to the door and slowed down just before getting there. There was a dreadful pause before the door opened but it did. Hinata stood shyly in the entrance, her left hand up to her chin and the other one held the door opened. She lowered her head slightly when she saw Gaara, in a cute way. A blush came gracing her cheeks and her eyes fell on his clothes. He let her scrutinizing him, feeling embarrassed by her obvious surprise. It was true that she never saw him wearing anything else than his gourd and his leather belt around his chest, without forgetting his light clothes that were suited for living in the desert like he did.

Naturally, in the frame of mind that he was in after the argument with Baki, Temari had a hard time convincing him to buy new clothes, let alone talking to him. Then he became very distressed and she had him sit down on the nearest bench, before leaving to a man clothe store to get him something decent for him and safe for her. And tonight, he was wearing a very simple outfit.

He had exchanged his sweater with a long sleeved black jacket, along with matching black pants. The collar hid his neck (1) but he had let a few buttons loose, giving him a more casual look. His white scarf and mostly, his beloved gourd had sagely stayed home and he had found it a lot more comfortable for his back, though he felt a little naked without them. The absence of sand wasn't a problem in itself; he could always create some more with the earth under his feet. Maybe it would incite him less to carnage. He hoped for that strongly. Nobody needed to see that he was a monster.

Eventually however, he got tired of her intense activity and made it know with one of his deathly glare. After a moment, Hinata stopped her reverie and stammered an incomprehensible excuse, ashamed of her impoliteness. Gaara's traits softened but he refrained himself from doing like Hinata. He didn't mean to embarrass her and he felt bad. Clearly, he couldn't stop himself of being so arrogant.

"Gaara." Hinata said his name so softly that he wondered if he only imagined hearing it but the girl in front of him was looking at him, waiting for an answer. "Yeah?"

She brought her fingers together, pressing them while a small smile made her face shine. "Thank you for coming to dinner. I-it makes me very happy."

She was so lovely in her pale purple kimono with flowers pattern and the slight blush that crept to her cheeks. Her comment made him feel really light-hearted too. Was happiness a contagious state? She was surely giving it to him and he didn't mind.

She turned around a little bit. "Father is w-waiting for us. Let's go." And she showed her hand, waiting for him to take it. He stared at it with no clue on what to do and she ended up grabbing it, before leading him through the halls of the Hyuga mansion. He was used to feeling her warm body against him, feeling her pulse from her neck under his chin when he rested her head on her shoulders, but the gesture of holding hands was, in a way, a lot more intimate than what they had done until now. It felt like… when they watched the moon together during the second part of the Chunin exam and when he lied down with her in the bed at the hospital. It troubled him even more, brining forth a sensitivity that he didn't know to possess.

She guided him silently, glancing at him sometimes with an amused expression on her face and he found himself smirking in his usual way to her. The smell of food became stronger as they approached until it reached the maximum. At that moment, they arrived to the dining room and she let go of his hand with one last look towards him. He understood and made a few steps forward, bowing in front of the leader of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi and his second daughter.

Hinata had returned to her closed state, darting her eyes to her father and the boy that she cherished. When it appeared clearly that none of them would make the first step, she had no choice but to do the presentation for them. However, before she could say a world, her father took speech instead of her. "What's your name, boy?" He looked at the stranger severely, almost disapproving its presence.

Gaara didn't flinch and simply answered "Gaara. Gaara of the Desert."

"Gaara of the Desert, hm..." Hiashi tried the words in his mouth, judging for something unknown to the others. "Welcome to our home. I am the heir of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga and this is my younger daughter Hanabi."

Gaara bowed his head slightly to the older man and the child. "I am deeply honoured to find myself under the same roof as the girl of my heart's family" he said politely. One look at Hinata told him that he had made her blush once again and that she was struggling to hide it by staring at the floor intensely. Her father cracked a smirk, enjoying the dinner already. "Is that so? Please sit down, Hinata will get the dinner and we will have a talk about my daughter's relationship with you."

Gaara nodded without looking annoyed and sat down, glancing quickly towards where Hinata was. However, he found that she had gone away so he tried to ignore the little girl's peeping facing him. She had the same eyes as her sister but looked a lot more like her father. Gaara absently wondered that Hinata had no similarities with her father, her sister or even that Neji boy. From whom did she get her indigo hair anyway?

The person of his thoughts came back in the dining room, holding a hot rice bowl and served everyone before putting some food in her own plate. When she had sat done, the three Hyuga did the grace and Gaara imitated them after a moment, by pure politeness. He understood at a young age that whatever holy person there was must have abandoned him since birth so ever since, he did not say grace except if someone ate with him and considering that it rarely happened, that meant only one thing.

Once that was done, they dug into their food quietly, taking their time. The room was silent and none of the two teenagers knew what to say. Actually, the shy girl didn't appear to know while the sand ninja was merely waiting for the questions to come, which didn't take too long. Seeing that her father wouldn't talk any time soon, Hanabi took upon herself to start the conversation.

"Mister Gaara, were you the one that brought flowers to Hinata every day and arranged them?" Unlike her older sister, Hanabi always went forward with her ideas, observed Gaara. _I can see why she is preferred to Hinata. She will become a strong kunoichi someday and therefore, a target for me to practise on. _

He decided to reply to the kid in order to distract himself of the darkness that threatened to spread in his head at the thought of a fight with a Hyuga. "Yes. Why do you want to know?"

His question seemed totally harmless but looking at Hanabi's reaction, he regretted it instantly. "You're so great! I loved how you organized the flowers among themselves, it was so beautiful! You possess so much talent. Please teach me how to arrange flowers! I'll be a great student! You know, I already won the best bouquet contest at school so please take me as your student and-"

At that moment, his eyes had widened a little bit, horrified by the girl's request and Hinata tried to hide her amusement but failed miserably. Hiashi came to his son-in-law's rescue, reminding her harshly of the good manners. "Hanabi, this is enough. I am sure that our guest must have better things to do than to show a rude little girl how to make bouquets. He brought flowers to your sister by kindness. Now eat your food or you can go without it. Understood?"

The child nodded, embarrassed and took a spoonful of rice. Gaara didn't flinch at the man's sharp voice, not intimidated at all. He had heard that tone of voice all the time during his childhood from his father and Kankuro. However, he felt the tension filling the room. The girls were eating without a comment and Hinata was getting more nervous as time flew by. The food in his plate didn't taste as good as before anymore. Memories of the past were wasting the dinner but they couldn't be helped.

Again, someone came to his rescue, none other than Hiashi. "Gaara of the Desert…" The man began. "I take it that you are from the village of the Sand?"

Hinata glanced at Gaara with her mouth full of rice that went down her throat sorely. Until now, she has been relatively calm but now that her father asked questions, she could feel her heart squeeze in fear as she laid her eyes on the strong and yet, fragile sand ninja next to her. She knew that he had only showed her the pike of the iceberg and that his issues quietly slept under the water, easily to be awaken. Would one of Hiashi's questions trigger the slayer?

The conversation between the two male continued as the teenager answered his stepfather's question shortly. "Yes."

"Are you enjoying your trip to our village?"

"The people of Konoha have been very hospitalizing to us ever since our arrival and are we are taken care of correctly. I will make sure that anyone from Konoha will be treated the same way we are currently at Sunagakure." The answered sounded like it came right out of book, made for such occasions but it didn't matter to either of them. So far, they had been nice but they would show their true colors from now on.

Hiashi took the napkin next to his plate and brought it to his lips, wiping any traces of food of his lips. Once he was done, he placed the napkin carefully at its original place and chose carefully his words. "I am glad that you please yourself here but I am curious. Since how long have you known my daughter?"

Gaara put down his sticks and looked at Hinata. Since when? … It has been a long time, hasn't it? He remembered exactly how they met. The sun was disappearing behind the clouds with spectacular colours and she was on her knees, her face red from crying from emotionless when he left her. He had broken her with harsh words only in an attempt to entertain himself, to turn away his attention from the anger that resided inside him. It happened so long ago and yet, it has been only a short amount of time since he had put foot in Konoha, he knew it. In this small amount of time however, a lot of things had changed.

Sometimes, he didn't know whether to be happy or sad. He floated in that state of pure astonishment most of the time in front of these new feelings and experiences, wondering if it was what people call a dream. Was he dreaming while he was awake or the reality only exceeded the little he knew of it?

He realized that he had spaced off a moment while looking at the shy girl. She seemed to have fallen too in that state but she bore a small smile of contentment. Either it was a dream or reality, he was grateful for this newfound solace. Regretfully, he tore his gaze away from her. _What was the question again…? _

"Sir, it has been… huh, more than a month I believe. A month and a half, was it, Hinata…?"

Surprised that he would address a question to her, she stammered. "H-Hai! I t-think s-so!"

Hiashi observed the two lovebirds with a bit of emotion. It was hard to believe that the young boy didn't feel any love for Hinata but still, he needed to go through his examination. "I see. And since when have you been more than friends…?"

Gaara quickly reacted to the question this time. "Since the second part of the Chunin exam." Hinata nodded in agreement, giving a little support to him. "G-Gaara has always b-been nice with me a-and-"

"No, I nearly killed you." It came out without a warning, just like that. If they were going to admit their love towards each other and demonstrate it in front of everyone, then they had to show the truth. Accepting it has already been difficult to him and he didn't want to tone it down with honey for the others.

As Gaara has expected, Hiashi looked shocked by the news and Hinata hurried to correct his revelation. "I-I just found myself at t-the wrong place a-and at the bad time. It's my fault!"

He was disappointed by her reaction. Of course, it was foolish to believe that she would act the same as him. She had a normal vision of love and as much as she tried to understand him, she could never truly share his feelings. She didn't see that he needed to say those things. "It's not exactly it. I was fighting a team that had openly provoked me and following the confrontation, I wasn't longer myself. When carried away by the stench of blood, I lose myself and become instable. I swear though that I never laid a finger on your daughter and never intended to hurt her but I found that she had to know the extent of the danger that I represented and my personality."

Hanabi stopped eating while Hiashi frowned, unable to formulate his thoughts. "Just what are you, boy?"

There was such a simple word for that. "A monster."

* * *

Hinata almost ran in the halls, pulling him with her until they reached the courtyard. With the exception of the few lanterns hovered here and there, they were plunged into darkness and Hinata walked towards a source of light. She was so quiet. It was very unusual of her to act this way but also comprehensible.

After Gaara's confession, the father, daughter and son-in-law stared at each other with different thoughts going on in their heads. While Gaara watched the damage that he had done, Hinata nervously twiddled her napkin, waiting for a reaction from her father. Hiashi looked in disbelief the two children that out of the blue, fell in love with each other. Nobody would've ever predicted that his oldest daughter would find someone for herself and certainly not a man such as the one who sat next to him. Just who was he?

"Who is your father?"

The red haired boy flinched when he heard the question. "The Kazekage, sir." His father was the man that ordered to insert the Shukaku inside of his third child, sacrificing his wife in the process and changing the baby's fate forever. He then attempted to get rid of the horror that he created and failed numerous times. Gaara hated that out of his father's three children, he was the one that resembled the man so much. It was so ironic that each time he thought about it, he laughed to hide away his sorrow.

The interrogation went on, along with Gaara's mental health deterioration. However, he didn't utter a thing and waited the end of the dinner. Hiashi rose on his feet and left the room. At that moment, he felt Hinata's hand in his. He hoped that she would squeeze it in support but instead, she started running in the halls until they reached this place. Gaara recognized the surroundings but didn't give it more of his attention.

He now stood firmly in front of Hinata, frowning. He was lost, why did she look so afraid? "Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hinata gazed at the ground. "G-Gaara, why did you say all t-those things? M-My father w-won't let us be t-together anymore."

She was deeply affected by what happened tonight and obviously feared her father's opinion but he didn't give a damn about it. "There's no point hiding what I am Hinata."

But she shook her head violently, before she grabbed his hands in a desperate move, looking at him straight in his eyes with anguish. "Don't say that you're a monster! It's not true!"

He pushed her back a little. The feeling of her hands in his that burned his skin suddenly repulsed him. Why didn't she see the truth? Did she really need to meet his other self to understand the meaning of the word 'monster'? "I've killed more men than you could imagine" he explained. "However, if you're more worried about our father tried to break us apart than of me, then we will escape. Let's leave together, Hinata."

The idea unexpectedly had begun to form in his head while he was talking. If she really cared for him, they could simply escape together, back to Suna. He wouldn't have to endure the villagers' hate once he would reveal his little secret. Hinata wouldn't be sacrificed through the attack on Konoha, she would be spared. She wouldn't deal with her family anymore and they could start a new life elsewhere. Yes, that was what they had to do, the only solution to their problem.

He had to tell her about it, to see her face lighten up at the thought of being freed from here. A little voice in his head told him that he was becoming delirious with this idea and he knew too well but maybe it was the only chance to stay with the only person that ever said 'I love you'. He didn't want to lose her.

"Hinata, we must leave. After the Chunin exam, we might never see each other again. What ever your father says doesn't matter, that would never separate us. Come with me." He held his hand in front of her, expecting her to grab it. At first, he thought of leaving in a few days, just before the exam but it sounded to long. He wanted her to follow him now. Maybe even he would sneak out of Konoha tonight and avoid being the main actor of a massacre.

However, Hinata stepped back from him, throwing him a look of confusion. "B-b-but my f-family, m-my friends, I-I can't let t-them!" She was slightly shaking and leaned against a beam of wood. "I-I'm sure that w-we can f-find a way to s-see each other a-again. I d-don't want to be away f-from you b-but I can't j-just leave!"

"What…? Are your friends and family more important than me? These bastards have more value than me!" His voice rose dangerously, going off sometimes. He was losing it but it didn't mattered much anymore. If she didn't want to come with him, then why the hell did he care about her for? "I should've known that you were exploiting me! What was I, the proof for your father that you could lure a good boy to secure your future? Now that I really fell in love with you, you don't want to play the game anymore, do you Hinata!"

He was now shouting in the courtyard, well above the fact that Hinata was the ground, terrorized by his behaviour. In his deep fury, his heart ached at the sight. He never wanted to see that expression on her lovely face ever again.

_I gave my love to you so why won't you return it? Why! _

In his blinding madness, he hasn't notice a door sliding but went Neji appeared between Hinata and he, Gaara didn't try to dodge the kunais flying in his direction. The soil rose on its own, transforming into sand and blocking the attack in seconds. The sand would always protected him from everything but this time, it failed to see that sneaky tactic from the person whom he less expected to create.

Neji glanced quickly at Hinata to make sure that she was alright. Other than her immense fright, she was safe. There was not even a scratch on her body. Still, he was his slave, a branch member of the family and this boy in front of him endangered her. He told his uncle several times that inviting Gaara was a tremendous mistake. He has seen what the sand ninja could do. To beat Lee so easily, crushing his leg and arm without a sweat, that was incredible but only showed his cruelty. He was too dangerous for his sweet cousin.

He had to get rid of him for her sake. "You aren't welcome here anymore. Leave or I will personally take care of it."

Gaara viewed the Hyuga on front of him. _Hyuga Neji, Hinata's opponent. He is strong, very strong. He is protecting her. He hates me. He's my enemy._

His thoughts were confused but he didn't question himself if he had all of his sanity. Sanity was out of the window right now. He would kill this little punk, then all the people in the Hyuga Estate. He would start the attack on Konoha by himself.

In a cry of rage, he threw himself at Neji. "I will kill all of you!" His right arm began to transform as he swung it towards Neji, missing him only by an inch. Neji jumped away from his spot backward, picking Hinata before bouncing to the other end of the courtyard. Hinata had lost consciousness just before Gaara's offensive and he silently rejoiced that she wouldn't have to watch this.

He didn't have more time to think however. Neji brought his arms before his head, holding the sand that was pushing him to the ground. With terror, he realised that it was slowly surrounding his arms, making him prisoner. He then felt that he was lifted and was thrown away with violence.

Gaara laughed while tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'll slaughter you, watch me!" Holding his opponent to the ground, he enjoyed seeing the boy struggling vainly. He would end it now and afterward he would take care of Hinata's little sister. He could make a pretty arrangement to go along a bouquet!

He was about to break Neji's bones, already imagining the sound that it would make but something interrupted him.

"Gaara!"

It pierced his ears, his head and his heart. He thought that his vital organ would explode there and now under the torture that she was putting him through. He turned his head toward her. Her gaze was stuck on his arms of his, the deformed one. She finally saw what he was talking about.

He never believed that he would feel this way. Her gaze filled him with such shame. He let go of Neji, retrieving the sand that threatened the other's life. Hinata backed away when Gaara appeared before him but he didn't make a move towards her. Instead, he brought his demon arm to his chest, stroking it. And in a whisper, he said "Now you see. I loved you but this is the moment that we say goodbye, forever."

And he disappeared from the courtyard, ignoring Hinata's screaming. "Wait, Gaara!"

* * *

**(1) I don't know really how to explain this but the collar's just like his clothes in episode 124 when he saves Lee.**

**There was someone who asked me not to change Gaara's look and I nearly followed him/her advice. It's true that Gaara doesn't look like Gaara without his usual clothes so in the end, I tried to keep it 'normal'.**

**09/22/06: Yeah! I finished it! Oh by the way, Gaara might be a lot OCC. I don't know. I like how I described him. Also, a lot of people waited so long for this chapter but I don't feel that I wrote it up to what they expected but like I said, I like it. **


	13. Canta per me

**Is it me or less people reviewed the last chapter? Oh well, maybe it didn't deserve to be reviewed. Anyway, I'm spending as much time as I can on this chapter. However, I have to announce that I, Katreda, found a job. Oh My God. I would be celebrating, but it also means that I'll have even less time to work on fics so before I really start my job, I'll write as much as I can. Would someone cheer me on?**

Don't cry

Chapter 13

* * *

Gaara hauled his deformed arm behind him like a repulsive, unwanted thing, running away from the fight through the forest. He refused to look at this monstrosity that represented the presence of the demon Shukaku inside of him and that nearly killed Neji and everybody inside the Hyuga residence, including his Hinata.

Nevertheless, he couldn't forget the presence of the demon inside his body, bound to him inescapably. He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart distraught, and his gaze followed his unwanted arm.

He couldn't tear it off of him and throw it the farthest away just as he couldn't extract that one tailed demon out of his body. It was a part integrated within him, forever stuck to him and it would follow him everywhere until the sweet, delivering death would come get him. When that fateful day presents itself, Shukaku will be free from the prison that has been Gaara's body and will ravage every village in its way until a powerful ninja locks it away inside someone else, tormenting its new host and driving him into insanity like it did with Gaara.

With his good arm, Gaara clasped his chest painfully and let out a cry filled with fury and suffering, losing itself in his throat. Above him, the sky grumbled and lightened for a second. His face appeared for a moment, contorted, enraged.

It started raining at that moment and he fell on his knees, choking while his eyes searched for a steady spot. However, the world just seemed to be devoid of any sense and whirled to a frightening speed. He tried to think of Hinata but any thoughts that he formulated mixed up with the others, forming an incomprehensible mass of voices in his head.

_Hinata, sorry, sorry! I didn't want to show it to you but it got out and I couldn't do anything to stop it! _

He then remembered that Hinata refused to follow him. The memory hurt him too much.

"_B-b-but my f-family, m-my friends, I-I can't let t-them!"_

Another scream got out of his mouth as he heard Hinata. He had the impression that he was vomiting something evil and foul in quantities but the nausea that had taken him over didn't cease and he kept screaming with all his might. Images of past events played in his mind and he barely kept up with them, but one in particular stood out from the others.

-Flashback-

Gaara was standing in front of Yashamaru, holding a blade in his right hand. They were both inside of Gaara's apartment, safe from the sandstorm that had started outside. However, Gaara paid no attention to the weather. Instead, he stared at his uncle's bandages, feeling the guilt tightening his throat. He always scared and hurt people, unable to control his emotions and the sand around him. Because of that, he sensed that people hated him most of the time and maybe… Yashamaru felt the same way.

It was his fault that his uncle had gotten hurt by protecting that little girl. Definitely, he must hate him. "Yashamaru."

The older man blinked at his nephew, staring at him in a lost. "Yes?"

Gaara looked away, afraid of the answer. "Then, do you hate me, Yashamaru?" It took a little while before he dared to face his uncle and still, his head was down.

He didn't know what to expect from the man. "People hurt each other and get hurt during their lifetimes. But it is difficult to hate another."

His smile reassured greatly Gaara and he returned it, grateful. "Thanks, Yashamaru! I think what hurting is, now."

"Really?"

"Maybe I'm injured too, like everyone else. I always hurt here…" He brought a hand to his heart, showing the only place that ever hurt him. "I'm not bleeding, but my chest really hurts here" and he grasped the clothing in his hand.

His uncle walked towards him, kneeling down in front of him and in the need of affection, Gaara made a few step too towards his uncle. The blade was taken away from him and to his surprise, Yashamaru cut his finger with it. The blood immediately appeared, trickling down in drops. The red liquid stained the floor.

"Flesh wounds bleed, and they may seem painful… but at time goes by, the pain eventually disappears. And if you use medicine, the wounds will heal even faster."

Yashamaru brought the blade further up. "But the tricky wounds are the ones in your heart. Those are difficult to heal."

He had never heard of such a wound and it scared him because his own pain was just in that spot. "A wound of the heart?"

"A wound of the heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments to heal it, and there are times when they never heal."

Did it mean that his wound would never heal? Would it hurt forever? He tightened his grip again on his chest.

-end of flashback-

Gaara grabbed his head between his hands, pretty to terrible headaches (1). The wound of his heart opened suddenly earlier, after it had begun to heal just a little. _Yashamaru, you lied to me about being loved but you were right on one thing. You have said that sometimes these wounds never heal and mine never left me, as hard as I worked to hide it. Tell me, how much longer will it be wide open? How much longer will it last? Yashamaru!_

Calling his uncle wouldn't make him come back. He killed him long ago and all that was left of him were the bones, but remembering his name stirred something strong inside his chest.

Gaara couldn't make Hinata change of idea. Did she ever love him or was it a game? It felt like one and despite the danger that he represented, he always played the poor boy being fooled by everybody. He still remembered her every smile and her stupid little habits that used to annoy and please him at the same time, but today, these moments that they shared together seemed meaningless.

The rain fell strongly, soaking him from head to toe. Nevertheless, he stood wearily and leaned against the trunk. His demon arm hasn't returned to normal. Would it ever?

* * *

The silence returned just as quick as it left at the beginning, but it now contained something more disturbing compared to the relaxing and quiet mood of the night. Neji quickly darted his gaze left and right, searching for the sand ninja, but the boy had completely vanished into the darkness. Somehow, he doubted that his opponent would come back after Hinata's intervention. He looked really shaken off.

Speaking of which, he turned towards his cousin and found her on the ground, her eyes focused towards the direction that her boyfriend had escaped. Neji didn't allow himself to kneel down in front of her or to propose his hand to help get on her feet. The thought did cross his mind but not out of kindness at all. No, after all the noise that the sand ninja's brief attack did, members of the branch house would soon come out too see what happened and he would be much more than just scold for letting the heiress in this state.

Pushed by this reason, he walked near Hinata and stopped next to her. He would certainly not lay a hand to a weakling like her who usurped his rightful place among the Hyuga. "Will you stay like that forever?" He asked with much spite.

Her gaze was still fixed on an invisible point and it seemed that she didn't hear him. He grew annoyed by what he considered her childish behaviour and growled. He knew some girls that acted like her, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka who held on madly on their Sasuke Uchiha. It was so typical of women, foolishly hanging to the wrong persons, and his cousin fell into the trap.

It disgusted him to no end. "Hinata-sama, give him up. He only put you in trouble." He watched her flinch, but took no pleasure from her reaction. Hinata finally looked away, staring at Neji briefly, then at the ground.

He needed to show her the truth. "You haven't seen him fight, Hinata-sama. He is downright dangerous, vile as a demon. And besides…"

He shook his head and began to walk away but stopped after a few steps. He hated himself already for even thinking it. "You are too fragile and kind for such a strong person."

He said it without a trace of hatred. He didn't despise Hinata's soft character in this situation. When she wasn't on missions, her kindness made her absolutely adorable and deep down, he wanted to save her innocence from the grip of a sand ninja that knew no limits.

Hinata looked behind her when Neji's words finally sunk in. He had already left, leaving her alone outside. A chilly breeze made her shiver and she remembered that she was still wearing that kimono that she had specially bought for this occasion. Now, she had no use for it anymore. She had saddened her lover. He had turned into something that she didn't understand. He had left, in the end.

Up until now, she has lived in a pretty world of romance, in complete harmony with Gaara. Of course, she couldn't erase from her mind the memory of him facing the three ninjas inside the Forest of Death who were killed so easily, their blood falling from the sky and staining the ground. Especially, the image of Gaara under the umbrella with the blood dripping down stuck to her mind. A snap of his fingers and they were gone – forever. However, she quickly buried that even deep in her head and only saw Gaara as her protector. Because of this, she failed to see his disorder.

But wasn't it what made her special in his eyes? She always wanted to give him love and help him become more normal. She never thought that he would turn against her or her friends. It didn't make sense.

And yet, he did. Although she knew that in his own distorted way, he only wished to be with her. It seemed possible to deal with his behaviour, to be useful to someone but maybe she dreamt of something too grand.

She couldn't follow him. It wasn't only because he was dangerous at the moment, but she wasn't sure how to deal with the situation anymore.

What did she really saw earlier, anyway? It looked like a misshapen arm connected to Gaara's body made of sand but it couldn't possibly be it, could it? However, Hinata knew that she saw it well; it was difficult to miss it. Just thinking about it made her shiver. She never has been so scared before in her life. And despite her reluctance, she had to admit that she thought that he was going to kill them all, like he did with many other persons. He had a demonic look at that moment, his face contorted in his amok.

Was it really the Gaara she knew? Or did she never really know him at all in the first place?

Maybe it was his secret so well kept that he didn't want to talk about before the right time. After all, she never figured it out. Right now though, it mattered little to Hinata. It was over between them clearly. Now, her father wouldn't allow her to see Gaara anymore. She had no doubt that Neji would tell on her. And even if he did remain silent, Gaara would not come back anymore. He desired something that she couldn't give him, and she searched for something that he wasn't. Their fairy tale would stop there.

Tears streamed down freely as she realised the reach of what she just understood. A sob rose in her throat, coming out half-broken. She was aware that Neji had come back, kneeling down near to her, and that a few members from the branch family were observing the scene, but for once, she didn't have the reflex to hide her pain and pretend that she was fine.

Neji surrounded Hinata's shoulder with his left arm and she accepted that gesture so uncommon. In reality, he wanted to guard her from the cold temperature of the night when he saw her shiver, but as she dove her head in his chest with another sob, he told himself, with a tad of sadness, that she was really helpless and that he should have protected her better from love.

* * *

**Oh my God, Neji felt compassion towards Hinata! I knew that Neji was capable of feelings. Anyway, the chapter's short but I really wanted to get it out on fanfiction the soonest possible. I barely have time to write fanfics now that I work and besides, if I continued the chapter the way I first intended, it would've been too long to my standards. I hope that you'll like it and review!**

**And yeah, Gaara might be OCC but at this point in the story, I won't try to change this.**

**(1) I wrote 'pretty to terrible headaches' and I have no idea why. If someone understands it, just tell me what I meant at that moment!**


	14. Demon

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't my property and I truly admire Masashi Kishimoto for creating such a popular anime. If he could give me a few tips to know how to draw, that'd be great…**

**I'm going to start working on chapter 14 right away. I think that it will be the last one or so and I have a really great idea for the ending, so see you later!**

**Don't cry**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The days that followed slipped away without he was really aware of it. He remembered the rain splashing on his naked skin at a moment. Why he has been half naked, he wasn't sure. It felt like the touch of the rain made him go crazy and he had hurried up getting rid of his shirt, before tasting the new sensation. He was cold, alone and lost. Nonetheless, he enjoyed every drop of rain that trailed down his face and then followed the curve of his neck and his chest. He wanted to get rid of all this hate. A sick laugh took over him and he let himself laugh it all away. And then it became pitch black.

Of course, he never fell asleep. It was too dangerous for him to doze off like that. Just as he didn't lose consciousness over a lack of strength; he wasn't weak enough to act this way.

Only, he dove into a state so deep that he had lost knowledge of what was going on around him. Now that he thought about it, the events came back slowly to his mind. It bothered him that he had been vulnerable for a moment.

He remembered pieces of what happened in the past hours. He had ran in the fields outside Konoha through the night, ignoring the cold wind and the rain storming against him and kept going forward, with no idea whatsoever of why he was doing this. Then he found himself in front of the door of his apartment, gasping and exhausted. The door opened and Temari showed up, surprised.

Gaara slid inside, but tripped in the doorway. The kunoichi caught him before the sand did purely by automatism and the two of them stayed stunned. Finally, he relaxed his body a little bit and let his sister walk him to his room. When she saw how wet his clothes were, she tried to undress him but Gaara stopped her by holding her wrist tightly in the middle of her actions. When he let her go, Temari hurried to exit the room, leaving her brother alone. He lied down on his bed and his head inclined on one side, he watched the rain falling by the window. He felt strangely sad, empty and tired, though he couldn't exactly tell what made him feel that way. A small voice has reappeared in his head since a while, his mother's. She was singing to him a lullaby that Yashamaru himself used to tell him and that made him even more nostalgic of the woman he had never met. However, his mother loved him. Someone loved him in this world.

Temari came back with a bowl of soup and put it down on his night shelf, before she sat down in a rocking chair, next to the bed. He said nothing over her presence; he didn't mind it. It was kind of comforting, actually. He told himself that maybe there was a second person that also loved him after, as he observed her.

Another memory had resurfaced. He was in his bed and Temari seemed to have left the room because he found himself alone after a quick inspection. However, he wasn't alone completely alone. His mother was there, whispering to his ear how bad Hinata has been to him. He became angry without really understand why, struggling with conflicting feelings. Hell, he never had to even deal with so much feelings before. Not upon what he considered before a trivial matter. Love, wasn't it a synonym for lust? So did he feel lust towards Hinata?

No… Lust sounded stained with an ill essence, associated with a perverted meaning. It didn't match with what he felt towards Hinata. Nothing was impure about it.

Gaara groaned in annoyance and got out of the bed, before walking to the window. He stared absently outside for a while, observing the sun shining brightly upon the village, the children playing innocently a few streets further, the birds flying into the sky. Then he shook his head; which one was really filled with dark intentions, the whole world or only him?

He opened the window and jumped out, bouncing from buildings to buildings, from tree to trees, looking for something, someone.

Suddenly, the sand ninja came to a halt. The hospital stood just in front of him. He approached the medical building, until he landed on a branch next to a window in particular. In the room, a patient was sleeping in his bed, unaware of the hatred Gaara bore towards him since the preliminaries of the Chunin exam.

The young sand ninja came down of the three in which he was perched. He was dangerously calm as he passed through the hospital main gate and surprisingly, he started noticing with an incredible light everything that surrounded him. He caught sight of a pink haired girl who walked in barely a minute after he did. He hid in a vacant room while she looked around for anyone. The nurses had left and so she decided to sign her name on the board. He snorted lightly at her innocent behaviour, and she turned around in surprise. He silently cursed him and luckily for him, the young girl shrugged and left. As soon as she was gone, he reappeared and perked at the board.

_Sakura Haruno, hmph._

It was for the best that she didn't see him here. He hated weaklings like her. Her fight with the blond girl bored him to no end. Obviously, her world was pretty and well, with no bloody memories, unlike him.

Gaara took the nearest stairs and climbed the floors with no haste. He had plenty of time to kill the object of his torment, Rock Lee, the boy that was loved by his teacher, the one that knew the love of someone and was protected by that person. Something that he would never have.

His mother had left him, maybe because she had sense Gaara's hatred towards her or maybe because the demon had sniffed the good occasion to manifest itself. The gourd shook by itself, the sand within it swirling.

Finally, he stood in front of the room that he has been looking for. The Haruno girl just exited the room before he made it on the third floor. He opened the door and closed it behind him without a sound. A fresh flower has been put in a vase, the same one that Gaara used to offer to Hinata. At the memory, a sharp pain pierced through his head and he grabbed it between his hands. The cap of his gourd popped and fell on the ground. Like a snake, the sand flowed out and slid on the ground and then crept along bars of the bed to end around its next victim.

Starting then, he remembered everything clearly. Not only what happened next but also memories of the past, like his uncle Yashamaru smiling sweetly at him while rubbing his head or in blood, admitting that he had never liked him in the first place. Gaara placed one of his hands above Lee's face, shaking, while the sand moved around the sleeping boy more and more.

And at the critical moment, he came to close his hand and end it all… and realised that he couldn't move it, not even of an inch. A fist that connected with his face followed and without thinking, he rubbed the place he had been hit.

Two scoundrels had achieved to penetrate into the room, unbeknown to him, and one of them captured him with a shadow technique that he recognized quickly. It was them.

His shield of sand that had risen too late to protect him cracked a little and fell apart, bits of sand landing down on the floor.

For that matter, the sand had frozen around Lee's neck, interrupted rudely in its task. Gaara wanted to kill them both at this instant and go on with his activity, until that guy with blond hair and whisks on his cheeks, the idiot that won the preliminaries by pure luck, stated that Gaara also had a monster within in. Gaara then looked the blond moron with new eyes. Someone that was just the same as him existed?

He felt the urge suddenly to explain to them how he was born as this, a demon, to share with them his story, a story of horror, lack of love and many attempt of murders on him, a little boy that had the misfortune of being born in this shattered family, until he developed his own reason to live and exist, finally. All that fuelled his will to survive was to kill anyone that was stronger than him, because they threatened his very existence, and to love only himself, because no one ever loved him…

At that moment, he threw his sand towards the two frightened children, to feel alive another time…

Then another person came to stop him short in what he was doing, again. Only this time, it was that cherished child's teacher. His head began to hurt as he remembered the fight. He had nearly killed Rock Lee. Only a few seconds and he would've felt that euphoria that he always sought. However, at the last moment, someone blocked his attack with a simple sweeping of his hand, refusing to let the child die. Why didn't he have the right to the same thing? Why was he despised?

The man ordered him to leave the fighting for tomorrow. Wearily, Gaara made a few steps towards the door and threw a last threat to the boys. And of course, he never said things for nothing.

He would kill them all.

* * *

Kira peered inside the room before going in. Miss Hinata lied on her bed, covered by a heavy quilt and her head sinking into the many cushions that was given to her. He could hear her steady breath and sighed, reassured. Last night, he couldn't help being worrying by her fragile health. When he had put his hand on her forehead, he frowned deeply. Her fever hasn't gone down ever since they had found her in the rain.

Kira laid down the tray of food and pressed his hand once again against her forehead. It seemed a little better now, warm but still. His lips closed together formed a small smile, as he took the advantage of the mistress not being conscious to slide a few bangs of hers through his fingers. Her indigo hair were just as soft as they looked, just like her mother's. Mistress Hinata never developed any characteristics of the Hyuga, except for her special ability. And still, she was the heiress. It was true that she was too soft, too innocent and naïve, not to say weak, but he found that that was what made her special, and maybe this is why that boy from the sand village fell in love with her.

Three days ago, while they were eating in the branch members' dining room all together, chatting with lightness, they heard a loud explosion, followed by some screams. At first, they didn't make a move, confused. Then another crash occurred, and they all reacted immediately. The sounds came from the garden, but ceased almost after they got up. He arrived last, and tiptoed to see above the heads blocking his view. Through the murmuring, a few persons said the mistress's name out loud and Neji's.

_Did something happen between those two?_ Kira growled, before running towards the garden, pushing people aside, not caring for politeness.

_That Neji, he must have attacked the heiress!_

Everybody knew that the boy tried to kill the heiress at the preliminaries but because they were specifically fighting in a Chunin Exam, nobody could point Neji for endangering the Heiress's life. However, Kira never forgave him. If he hurt her, if he did, he would rip his head off!

Finally, he reached the garden, but stopped in midway. The rain fell strong against the two Hyuga in the middle of the garden, surrounded by flowers. Kira glanced left and right; the buildings suffered great damage, while the ground had been turned around here and there. The vegetation had been ripped up. All the beauty that the mistress's departed mother had put into this place, all the effort was wasted away by a few blows. And her daughter cried in her cousin's arms, her head pressing against his coat while Neji looked away, staring towards the forest for something unknown to Kira.

The Heiress was inconsolable ever since. She mourned for someone, stopped eating anything at all and didn't say one single word. In her sleep, she would murmur a name and then whimpered, tears falling into the cushions, absorbed. She had caught a cold, as expected by her cousin. She didn't get up at all, at least not when he was there. Her sadness infected the whole clan. Even though Hiashi didn't want to admit it, Kira guessed that his uncle was affected by this. Every day, he came to watch over her a little, before going back to work. Hanabi came from time to time too, with flowers. The young girl said something about her not being able to do as beautiful bouquets as the sand ninja, but he wasn't sure that he heard correctly.

Actually, Kira couldn't really believe this sand ninja, who broke his mistress' heart, brought her flowers every day at the hospital. Then again, if they did date, that would've been normal. He never saw himself that boy who, from the rumours, loved the mistress. However, Hiashi apparently approved of him and the boy must have been really something, but did his uncle's opinion changed about him? After all, he was responsible for the damage done in the garden and most importantly, the attack towards Hinata and Neji. Nobody really understood what happened. Neji didn't say much either, and the heiress was knocked out.

Kira sighed once again. The heiress would recover from the heartbreak. But looking at her made him doubt. She took it pretty hard.

He got up and was about to go back to the kitchen when he felt something tugging his shirt. In no time, he turned around, staring in disbelief. The heiress woke up, finally!

Hinata rolled her tongue inside her mouth, still sleepy. The brightness of the room hurt her eyes; she didn't want to wake up, not yet. Still, she pulled out an arm from the heavy quilt that squashed her and pulled Kira's shirt. He appeared to be pleasantly surprised, and she wondered why.

Kira kneeled down next to the bed and whispered "Hello, Miss Hinata. Welcome back."

Hinata rolled her head on the side, fighting to keep her eyelids open. What was Kira doing in her bedroom? Why was she still in her bed in the middle of the day? She had many questions like that that were waiting to be answered, but as she tried to sit up in her bed, Kira pushed her back. "You should stay here and rest a little more, Miss Hinata. You caught a cold and you shouldn't push yourself too hard".

"I-I… caught a c-cold?" Weird, how her cheeks were so flushed by the heat, and her lips dry. How did she catch it though?

_Oh. That's right. It was raining… when he left._

Her heart clutched, but she tried not show the sadness that suddenly appeared. Still, she could not stop the quivering of her lips, nor did she realise that she had lowered her head, wanting to keep her thoughts to herself. Gaara had left, deceived by the answer she has given him.

She turned her head away to hide her face, and her eyes fell on white flowers inside a vase. She gasped in surprise, bringing her hands to her lips. _Did he… d-did he come back?!_

Kira followed her gaze. "Ah, aren't they beautiful? It's no wonder that Hanabi has so much talent to choose carefully a bouquet, since she learned from you", he said with a smile. He didn't see Hinata's traits falling down.

Hinata forced herself to say something, anything. "Sh-she never needed me, her talents come to her naturally. W-where is she, by the way?" Of course the flowers came from Hanabi. No way would Gaara come back after she rejected him so cruelly. However, it would be just like him to break into her house without anyone noticing to leave a bouquet of flowers. It would be just like him…

She felt so tired at that moment and discouraged. Life kept going, while she lazed behind. Hinata sighed. Everything would go back to normal, would it? Gaara and she didn't know each other before and she had no problem with that. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei and Naruto always provided her the love she yearned for. Just not the same kind… "I-I want to thank Hanabi properly. D-do you know w-where she might be?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Hinata, but Hanabi went with uncle Hiashi to the main matches to watch Neji. They won't be coming home before the end of the day."

The matches… "W-w-w-what?!" Her voice pierced Kira's ears. He wasn't used to this tone of voice from Miss Hinata. Her stuttering also came back in force. "T-th-th-the main m-matches?!"

Less than a second later, she was already out of her bed, turning her head left and right. "Oh no, w-what will I d-do!"

Kira could only watch as Hinata ran everywhere, grabbing clothes and accessories. Then she turned around, giving him an embarrassed look. "B-But Miss Hinata, you're still sick! You can't go to the matches. Hiashi will kill me for that!"

Hinata bowed her head, pleading Kira. "P-please, I-I have to! I'll explain e-everything t-to Father, promise!" She waited eagerly for his answer. He inhaled deeply and turned around. "Alright, but don't do anything reckless." As soon as the door was closed, Hinata hurried getting her pyjama off. _Gaara, I'll be there. Even though you don't want me anymore, I want to see you one last time. Just one last time!_

------------------------------------

Kiba's nose itched and he frowned at the familiarity of the smell. He sniffed again, and assured that he wasn't wrong, he followed the odour, turning around himself. "Wha…? Hinata!"

He never needed his eyes to guess her presence. However today, he found that she had changed clothes. She switched her regular fighting clothes and her coat for a pair of black pants and a blue shirt with long sleeves. The color brought a little more of life to her face that was paler than usual. "Weren't you supposed to stay in bed?"

She finally met up with him, gasping. He looked at her, worried. "I… I didn't want… t-to miss t-the matches! Whew…" Then she glanced towards the field, searching for something. Her breathing calmed down a little bit. "T-they haven't started yet."

Kiba frowned. Despite that evidence, Hinata was still looking for something, or someone. "Hmph, your boyfriend isn't there yet, relax."

Hinata whirled around to face, shocked. The accusation made her blush with shame while somewhere in her head, a little voice reminded her of the situation. Head down, she avoided to look at Kiba. "W-we a-aren't t-together a-anymore…" She couldn't help choking on the words, almost stopping at such a simple sentence. It was so simple and yet, difficult! And she stumbled on difficulties, when all Hinata wanted was to pretend nothing ever happened, that she never fell upon a dangerous murderer that seduced her in the end.

"Huh?" Kiba was surprised, and she could feel his eyes on her, searching a sign that would tell that she was lying, but he couldn't find any. So he mumbled a few words of apology. "Oh… sorry. Don't mind me." Hinata couldn't help but to be sad that Kiba didn't sound more sincere than that. Of course, she had sensed that he has been jealous all along, but never wanted to believe it. And right now, she didn't want to deal with it, so she ignored him and concentrated on the battlefield. Gaara would show up soon, too soon for her tastes.

"Hey, I can see two open seats here. Follow me. Oh man, the matches are already beginning! Hurry up Hinata!"

But Hinata wasn't following him anymore. Her gaze was glued on the line of people walking towards the center of the field and especially one of these people. _Gaara!_

He stood next to his siblings and Neji, an infuriated look on his face. Hinata couldn't start imagining what went through his head, but despite that, she felt extremely ashamed at that moment. She couldn't get her eyes off him, noting every detail of his body to the last one. As if it would be the very last time that she would see him. And it might be.

Her mind was put somehow at ease as the first match began. Neji and Naruto took place, each of them evaluating the other one. Then Naruto launched three kunai that were easily deflected by Neji and the match began. She allowed herself not to think about Gaara, but worrying more about Naruto's life, the person she used to like. Her feelings might have changed a little bit, but she hoped that he would win against Neji, as unlikely as it seemed. And she knew this fight was for her, so she rooted for him with all her heart.

Just as she wished, he won the match fair and square, revealing a force unknown to all of them. She repressed the desire to giggle when he paraded around, intoxicated by all the cheering. After that, they had to wait a while, and a match was delayed, while another one was cancelled. Shikamaru almost his match, but he just gave up, out of the blue.

So that left only the match that was delayed, Gaara's.

Sasuke Uchiha appeared at the last second, the wind blowing in his air, looking as cool as ever. The world almost stood still at this moment.

Gaara finally showed up, no emotion whatsoever on his face, not a glance to see if she might be perhaps in the stands, waving at him. Only a clear desire to fight.

And kill. Just like she expected of him.

------------------------------------

**Eh eh… Yeah, it took a really long time to update. So, for those who have sharp eyes, you might have noticed that the days in the story don't work. In Gaara's part, he was one day away for the matches while Hinata is three to four so… yeah, pay no attention to it. Also, I'm won't be sticking to the original story as much as before anymore.**

**So the chapter will end here, just to annoy you! The next one should be up in (less than a month). The exam period is starting but school should be over by December 15th, around that. Then I'll write, write and write!**

**Read and Review!**

**PS: _I had to use Notepad to update my fic because it wouldn't work with Microsoft word and I couldn't contact service. I really wished that they would do something about problems in my account, it isn't funny!_**


	15. Romeo and Juliet

**I know, I know, I was supposed to update sooner, but then, it's my own fic and I write it to my own pace. Come on, it's winter break! Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy! **

Don't cry

Chapter 15

* * *

SheI watched him approach the child prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke. All she could see was his red hair, but she could easily imagine the look on his face. _He must be looking at Sasuke with hunger, his blue eyes shining fiercely with danger. I think that he must be looking like a demon, right now, a beautiful demon. Because that is what he is… right? On the outside, he always seemed rather normal, but inside lurked an evil demon that forged Gaara's character into a merciless murderer._

The battle began. Just like Kiba, Shino and she witnessed before, Gaara's shield of sand protected him from the Uchiha's kicks, although the other boy sometimes broke through it. All her attention was turned towards Gaara, though she could feel Kiba glancing from the field to her, before scoffing in denial. She understood a little his feelings, as much as it confused her. _He saw too how terrible Gaara could truly be, demon or not, and he must be afraid for me. How much Kiba cared for me was troubling and made me feel guilty for worrying one of the only persons that liked me for what I was. However, Kiba never met the true Gaara, the one that talked sweetly or with deepness, or the one that acted like he liked nobody because in fact, nobody ever wanted him._

The true Gaara and the demon could be confused as only one entity while in reality, the demon influenced Gaara, turning him into this monster that people were so frightened of. However, her Gaara existed somewhere, sweet and devilish, dark and poetic. In her mind, he was a terrible demon, standing in front of a beautiful full moon, staring at her with a smirk on his lips, satisfied and looking a little happier than before.

Her Gaara, Hinata realised, could not be dissociate from the demon that inhabited inside him, but that was how she fell in love with him. Gaara suffered of the presence of that evil being locked away inside his body, but Hinata wished to make it all endurable for him for the rest of his life. She wanted to show him that someone wasn't afraid of him and liked him from deep down.

All she could hope was that he would let her approach him, that he would be able to forget, for a moment, the pain that she caused him, to embrace her once more. If only she could fall into his arms only one time again, and lose herself into his warmth, knowing that they would be alright.

Gaara had now disappeared inside a shell of sand; Sasuke had apparently no idea on what to do. "That sand ninja is strong, but man, the Uchiha kid is something. No wonder that he is the number one rookie of the academy this year, damn it…" Kiba said, watching the math with interest. However, when he did not get an answer, he looked at his companion. "Hey Hinata, what's wrong?"

Kiba looked bewildered at Hinata who had gotten up, more serious than ever. She kind of scared him when acted this way. "Hey, do you need something…? I'm going to get it for you."

"N-no Kiba, th-thank you. I-I have to go s-somewhere f-for a short while. W-wait for me!" Without looking at Kiba, Hinata started running towards the hallway. Barely a few moments later, her breath shortened. She felt more tired than usual but put it on her cold rather than her weakness.

_I'm sorry Kiba. I need to see Gaara and tell him… tell him that I still love him! I have to say all those things that I've been thinking over since he left. I care about him, whatever he really is, I want to stay beside him forever! It's too hard imagining that he'll leave the village without at least knowing how I feel about him. It might be the last time that we see each other. Oh God, no! _

In her panic, she had tripped on the floor. The pain emanating from her scratched knees and palms did not get to her. Her mind was concentrated on something else. "No no, it can't be the last time I see him. I have to find him before it's too late! Please…"

She forced herself to stand on her feet and kept going forward, ignoring the pain and the sounds around her. However soon, Hinata realised that she was going in the wrong direction.

"Oh no, I-I'm losing my time! It can't be happening…" She felt like falling on the floor and cry of despair right there, until she heard a female voice call her. "Hey you, you're Gaara's girlfriend. What are you doing here?"

"W-what?" Hinata immediately searched for the person that spoke and soon found it. They were two persons standing on of the smalls balconies built for the important guests. Both of them, the blond and tall girl and the cat-like boy stared at her in shock, and Hinata was at a lost at what to say. How could they know that she was related to Gaara?

Temari recovered first from her surprise and ignored her brother's stupid gawking. She finally met her younger sibling's love, the only person that pierced through his armour of arrogance and coldness. Hinata was also the person that must've broken Gaara's heart, but somehow Temari couldn't convince herself, as she eyed the shy girl, that her sister-in-law hurt purposely Gaara. Just as she suspected, Gaara must've gotten out of control and revealed his dark secret. So why was Hinata here?

"I asked why you were here. Gaara's fighting right now, you shouldn't miss him." She kept looking at Hinata suspiciously, while the other girl seemed to struggle with something.

Could they be Gaara's siblings? None of them resembled him, except for the dark look on their face. She was so embarrassed, how a little weakling such as herself could like their brother? "S-sorry! I l-lost m-myself! I wanted to talk… t-to Gaara. I-I really need to!" she cried out.

Once again, Temari was surprised and prepared herself to say something. However, Kankuro beat her to it. "Why would you want to talk to him, of all people?"

For a moment, they all stayed silent, waiting for an answer. Hinata took a deep breath to suppress the anguish that resurfaced. "I-I have t-to tell him that I s-still love him. He has to k-know before he leaves!"

"Do you really like a monster?"

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she looked at Gaara's sister. Sadness flowed inside her. "Y-you're his sister. How c-can you say such things?!"

"We're barely siblings, remember that. You haven't seen half the stuff we did and so, I suggest that you stay away from him, for everyone's sakes. Ugh!" Kankuro said, glaring at the feeble little girl a few feet away from him. He looked back at the match, but kept an eye on Temari. She would be the one that would conclude this matter.

Temari held her hand to her chest. Kankuro would not like this. "So you don't consider her a demon, despite what you have seen. Hinata, you're the only one that ever tried to understand him. For that, I'm very grateful, but are you really sure of your feelings? If so, then stay with us and we'll show you the whole truth about her brother. Maybe then, you'll have a chance to talk to him. Just know that you will be putting your life in danger."

Hinata could remember when she asked Gaara about his family. He declared that he and his siblings were connected purely because they came from the same parents, but that the feelings that families share were all fake, so he did not consider them as real family. Hinata insisted more, wanting to know his family more than that and maybe find a bit of emotion for them, and she did. He hated all of them, it seemed, but without knowing, his voice had gotten slightly softer when he spoke about his sister Temari. If anyone could make his existence easier, than Temari was someone that she could trust. She wasn't so much afraid of death at this moment either. If she ever came to die today, she would know that Gaara at least kept his promise, he would be the one taking her life away. It would be a small comfort while she dies in his arms.

"T-thank you Temari, so much."

Temari tried to ignore the sudden surge of emotion that got her as Hinata stood next to her, watching intensely Gaara's fight. Gaara deserved to be with someone like this girl. He needed to know that someone cared for him, and break this vicious cycle of hatred that he has gotten into.

The Uchiha kid started running towards the shell, obviously preparing a bright move in his head. The hole left inside the shell of sand quickly closed, but Sasuke still pierced it with his fist. Hinata brought her hands nervously to her lips. _Did he get him…?_

Suddenly, a scream pierced the heavy atmosphere around the arena, and she recognized very well the voice.

_Blood! My blood! _

Panicked, horrified, his scream gave her the shivers and she petrified in fear. What has Sasuke done to Gaara?

Suddenly, she gasped. He seemed to be pulling really hard, but there was nothing he could do; Gaara had caught him into a trap. _Sasuke's arm is trapped inside Gaara's protection of sand!_ she thought.

He pulled more and more, looking slightly worried himself, and surprisingly, he finally started walking backwards. Yet, Gaara hasn't let go of him, not right away. A strange thing held tightly the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke freed himself from Gaara's grab and moved away from the thing that gave up and returned to its hole.

Hinata glanced in the sand siblings' direction; their body shook in fear as they watched the fight below. However, unlike the other spectators, they knew what the arm was, and their fear was increased. Hinata, too, remembered all too well this arm. It was the same thing that attacked Neji. She could only guess that it must be the monster he has been talking about.

A demon.

When he called himself a demon, it didn't always mean him. He actually had a real demon inside him.

Reluctantly, she kept her eyes on the two persons in the arena. Could she deal with that, a being that salvaged villages, murdered people, and an evil presence that could take her life in a pulse?

_Gaara… has always been what he is now, so… yes, I will stay by his side, no matter what form he takes. _

Her decision did not falter either when Gaara let out a frightening shriek of his shell, before appearing once again to the crow, the sand dissolving around him. It all too felt much like a nightmare in which she could only watch as the abhorrence happened under her eyes. She had to go through with it, not thinking about herself, for Gaara's sake. Her fear was nothing compared to the anguish that he feels all the time. Her problems were never to be compared to his', so enormous and serious they were. For once, she would stop complaining about her life, and do something to help someone else's, someone she truly cherished and wished happiness for.

As she watched Gaara, Hinata noticed lazily that her eyelids were closing by themselves. Her whole body felt extremely tired, as if she ran a marathon. _I can't fall asleep now, I need to see Gaara… _But her will could do nothing against this sudden weariness, she was about to fall asleep. Already, she leaned against the wall behind her, her knees about to give up on her any seconds now.

"Ninjas from the village hidden in the leaves aren't really bright. She has fallen under the spell already."

Kankuro's arrogant comment slightly stirred her from her sleep, but she couldn't answer him. _Had they… tricked me…?_

Someone touched her and all of a sudden, Hinata opened her eyes. Temari sighed. "Wh-what h-happened?"

Kankuro threw her an annoyed look, before turning his attention to the arena. Temari took upon her to tell the young girl about the plan. It would make things difficult. "Hinata… you need to know the truth. The Sand allied to the Sound to launch an attack on Konoha. The attack has begun a minute ago. Everyone who isn't a skilled ninja here in the arena has fallen under an illusionary spell."

"N-no…" What she could say to them, after this revelation? Her whole village was in danger. Her family and her friends could be killed in this attack. Should she act selfishly by running to Gaara or turn her back to him and warn someone?

Temari answered quickly her questions. "Don't think about telling anyone about this. It's already too late, and you would put yourself in danger if you ran away." Kankuro smirked at her and added "If you still decide to escape, you won't go too far with me chasing you."

Hinata tried to refrain the shuddering and thankfully, Temari glared at her brother before continuing. Obviously, the female sand genin wasn't thinking along her brother's lines. "Shut up! Hinata, I don't know why my father, the Kazekage, accepted to such a horrible request, but here we are now. Follow us, and we'll make sure that you'll make out of this war alive. You can come live with us in Suna if you want, after everything is over. Konoha is bound to fall today, and I can't guarantee your safety if you don't follow us. So what will it be?"

Why was it that she always felt to powerless in those situations? She didn't have the courage to answer no to Temari. She was afraid for her dad, her sister and her cousin, for all her friends and also Naruto. It was too difficult to imagine them dead. However, Naruto was too stubborn to accept defeat so easily like she always did. And also, her father was the leader of the strongest clan in the village. Neji surpassed her greatly with his byakugan, and her friends proved to be smart in dangerous situations.

"D-don't think that Konoha will f-fall without a fight…" Hinata murmured timidly. Temari and Kankuro look at her incredulously. "What did you say, brat?" Kankuro asked, offended.

Courage appeared a little in her heart and she repeated louder her conviction. "My family, a-and my friends, th-they will fight to protect this village. I-I have nothing t-to worry about."

While Kankuro steamed on the spot, Temari crossed her arms defiantly and smirked. "Think whatever you want. What's most important here is Gaara. Let's get him and flee from here. The demon emerged too soon and he's hurt. Let's go, now!"

The Sand siblings didn't waste any more time and jumped downwards immediately. Hinata stared unsurely at the battleground, until her gaze fell on Gaara. She made up her mind and followed them quickly. While she flew in the airs, she heard explosions and looked to see what happened. Smoke rose in the air, coming from the place the Kages were supposed to be. Hinata felt worried for the Hokage, but there was no use; after all, he was the strongest ninja in the village. He would be alright.

She landed on the ground not-so gracefully, but managed to stay on her two feet. Temari and Kankuro already met up with Gaara. Temari seemed to be pleading him. "Stop, Gaara!"

His low, hoarse voice shouldn't have startled her, she couldn't get use to see him so reckless. "I'll kill you…!" It was a vow that he made between Sasuke and him, one that we swore that he would keep. Despite being hurt, his thirst for vengeance still drove him further. He ignored his siblings, shoving them out of the way to see Sasuke.

Hinata stood between the two boys, darting her eyes from one to the other, uneasy. Would he still notice her presence, blinded by his fury?

"Hi… Hinata? Hinata?!" He finally saw her and somehow forgot Sasuke, it would seem. Her heart increased its beatings inside her chest and her hands felt suddenly moist and cold, while her cheeks caught fire in an instant. She has been so afraid and excited at the same time for this to happen. The one person she loved was looking at her right now, after what she thought has been a break-up. Confusion showed in his traits, and she wanted to tell him everything that she has been thinking until now, but the words stopped in her throat while her lips slightly parted to let in a small amount of air. Why was she freezing right now, of all times?

She had to say something, anything. "Gaara…" His name fluently came out, as if she said it all her life.

Gaara flinched, before grabbing his head between his hands. He let out painful sounds. Something was wrong with him! "G-Gaara?!" A man that was visibly from Suna picked this moment to show up in front of Gaara. He glanced at the kid suffering, before speaking to them. "What are you three doing?! The mission has commenced already." Then he paid heed to the two Leave genins in front of him.

Another ninja appeared, this time before Sasuke. She recognized him to be the referee for the main matches. How pathetic she must look like, in the middle of two groups that were enemies against each other.

Sasuke glared at the Sand party and Hinata. "What is going on?!"

Gaara fell on his knees, his pain growing more and more. Hinata sent him a worried look that he couldn't see. She couldn't help him right now, and moreover, she might be the cause of his suffering. She was really helpless.

Temari checked Gaara. "The wound is more serious than we thought." Addressing to Baki, she followed "and he has used up most of his Chakra."

"Then he can't use 'it'...?" Kankuro asked, unsurely?

"He can't use it now."

Were they talking about the demon inside him? Baki answered them with hate. "Fool. That's what happens… for trying to turn into the complete possessed form without waiting for the signal."

So they were discussing about the demon. And apparently, Gaara's contribution into the attack was 'it'. How dare they, using him as a weapon for their petty differences between villages?! He lived, breathed like the rest of them. He didn't deserve such a cruel fate. But then, how could she tell them such a thing? _They wouldn't listen to me… _

The talk continued without her. Kankuro, at this point, was panicking, but his teacher kept his calm and instructed them. "Gaara is the Sand's trump card. We must have Gaara fight no matter what. You three temporarily get away from here and treat Gaara's wounds. Once Gaara's Chakra recovers… we will resume the mission."

How could they, his own family, do that to him? "Wait! Y-you c-can't do this! Gaara can't be used like t-this!" Hinata made a few steps towards the man. "He's… normal, like us. H-he's a living being…"

For the first time, the others seemed to notice her presence. Baki glared at her viciously. "Who are you, kid? How do you know Gaara?!"

If only he was the only one to ask her that question, Hinata wouldn't have so much trouble answering it, but then someone else wanted to know. "Yeah, Hyuga. Why do you care for that boy? Or are you a traitor?" Sasuke Uchiha added as much disgust and venom in his question than Baki did. The referee only kept silence, but she felt his gaze falling on her, and she knew that she had to answer all those gentlemen.

It sounded like a trial, and she was being accused of betrayal. After all, she was in love with an enemy, so she kind of became the enemy herself. But she didn't know that all of this would happen, Gaara never told her about it!

She didn't know who to look at; their gazes burned her skin and she wanted to crawl somewhere sage. Hinata twisted nervously her fingers while she tried to formulate a reply. "I-I just, I l-like Gaara a-a-and I don't want a-any-anyone hurt! P-Please, believe me!"

Sasuke only frowned at her, probably thinking that she was weird, as always. Baki, however, wasn't satisfied with the answer. "So you're the one that he used to visit to the hospital. You don't know how much in danger you have put yourself, but it doesn't matter now. You'll die, along with your comrades, and the village will collapse!" Too quickly for her poor eyes could follow, he grabbed a kunai hanging around his waist and threw it in Hinata's direction.

She heard different voices shouting around her, like Temari's and the referee's, but especially her own inner voice, telling out to get out of the way. She couldn't die like that, not this way either. She needed to save Gaara from here first. He was the one in danger; he was breaking apart before her very eyes.

_Gaara, I'm so sorry! My legs aren't moving because I'm weak and afraid. I don't to lose you...! _

"No, she's mine!"

She had shut her eyes completely, and when she realised that she wasn't dead yet, she dared to look to her surroundings. Nobody had moved to save her, nobody except… Gaara.

She was stunned. "G-Gaara…?!" she said, in a whisper. He breathed, rasping and looking for air, but he looked at her directly, still conscious of what was going on around him. Soon though, she realised that he was speaking to her, but actually to his sensei.

Difficultly, he pursued what he wanted to say, while Temari held his shoulders protectively. "Don't you dare, don't you dare kill her. She's mine, I'll take her life, no one else!"

Baki seemed to be shock, but a smirk formed on his face, and he agreed. "Alright, this shinobi is yours. Take her, and flee. I will stop these guys."

Temari got up on her feet, supporting Gaara while Kankuro ran to Hinata and took her arm. She made a move to free herself, but his hand only tightened around her arm. "Hey kid, you're coming with us. Gaara will deal with you afterwards." She couldn't help but imagine that he would have great pleasure taking care of her himself, but right now, he was only acting for his sake. So, Hinata obediently followed him while they made their way to the two others.

However, Sasuke wasn't about to let her go so easily. "Hyuga, where are you going? If you so leave with them, know that I'll consider that you have betrayed the village."

She hated that cocky voice of his, but didn't say it. Instead, she answered this "I love my village, S-sasuke, and I'm counting on you t-to save it. But this, this is s-something that I have to do for myself a-and Gaara, so please, understand… I-I have to leave."

She didn't wait to listen to what he would say. Hinata jumped upwards, taking Kankuro with her. Temari nodded and followed her, along with Gaara. They flew in the forest, jumping from trees to trees. She could hear from afar someone else following them, but looking at the weakened body of Gaara, she was glad that she chose to flee.

She didn't want to think about what the others would think.

She was in love with the enemy, and didn't care about it.

* * *

**I don't know if you get the same feeling, but now the story sounds awfully like 'Romeo and Juliet'. So I took my time to update, but the chapter's here. I won't take the time make it beta-read it by someone else. I got a problem with grammar, sue me. When the story won't make sense anymore, then you can start complaining. **

**Um, about the story, you might have noticed that I didn't exactly follow the storyline that we see in the anime. This is pretty much because since Hinata isn't supposed to have any encounter with Gaara except in the Forest of the Death (yeah!), I had to change the story. **

**So have fun, and please give me the 300 hundreds reviews I wish for! That'd be great! **


	16. I won't give up

**Hey! Thank you for your support, even though it took me a long while to update. This chapter may be the last, so I hope that you'll like the ending. Right now, I'm listening to _May it Be_, by Enya from the movie _Lord of the Rings_. I'm in a _Lord of the Rings_ mood these days and Gawd, Legolas is so pretty. Anyway, for a last time (maybe): **

Don't cry

Chapter 16

* * *

The seriousness of the situation had now caught up with her. By choosing to stay at the red head sand ninja's side, Hinata made herself an enemy to Konoha, her beloved village that saw her grow up through the years, where she struggled to avoid her father's deception, where she fell in love for a certain blond knucklehead that always seemed all alone in the world, where her heart pounded furiously for another boy, a stranger this time, but who was as lonely as her first crush has been in the past. 

However, at the moment that she turned her back from Sasuke and everything that represented Konohagakure, and ran away with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, she just knew instinctively that none of this was a mistake. For her love that she felt towards Gaara, for herself, she had to stay true to her desires. Her wishes could look stupid for someone else and yet, wasn't love a feeling worth fighting for? When sparkles are born between two persons, was it right to separated them under the pretext that they were born in different places, not with the same mentality, that a bond between two persons such as them has never existed and will never? Were Gaara and her so different, really?

It was time for her to leave this village and stand, once again, for what was true to her, no matter what the others would think. Should she fail, her life would shatter in pieces because it would mean that she would never see Gaara ever again. She could be banned from Konoha, chased by the black Anbu, nothing would be worse than losing him. _I will follow my dream until the end, and fight for protect it. _

All that was left was to tell Gaara her feelings, to beg for his forgiveness, to show him that having a demon inside him didn't made him less to her eyes, not at all, never. Her admiration towards him only strengthened, now that she learned a part of the truth about him. How difficult must it have been, to be feared and hated by everyone for something that he had no power over, that was put inside him before he was even of age to agree or not. All his speeches about how people only harboured false feelings towards others to satisfy their own desires made more sense to Hinata now. It horrified her that Gaara have never been loved, not even by her own family. He faced the Judgment of the world alone, having no one to rely one and understand him.

"Hurry! Hinata, you're slowing us down!" Temari snarled at her, while she lead the group through the forest. Hinata quickly abandoned her train of thoughts and increased her speed. She glanced towards Gaara; he was still unconscious and looked fairly beaten up. She never imagined that Gaara would one day be touched by someone's attack. Sasuke was truly the number one genin of Konoha.

Speaking of Sasuke, she could feel his chakra approaching them dangerously, despite the fact that they were running the fastest they could. He was hot on their trails, eager for revenge. What would he do to them, if he caught up? Gaara was in no state to fight, and herself could not stop the Uchiha, although her technique was pretty good.

_Again, I get lost in my thoughts…_ She decided to break her silent monologue and try to draw off information from the two sand siblings. Hesitantly, she called for Temari but her feeble voice didn't reach the blond girl. Clearing her throat, she tried once again and this time, Temari turned her head in her direction, frowning. She has caught her attention.

"S-sorry Temari, b-but where are we going?" Of course, she knew that they were still near Konoha, but she was still worried.

Temari landed on a branch and stayed there. Kankuro and Hinata joined up with her. "I don't know really. Gaara's in no condition right now to fight, and we're being chased by the Uchiha kid. We have to keep escaping him until Gaara recovers. That's the plan for now." She sighed and leaned down on the branch, listening to footsteps. "He's close. He'll be here soon."

Kankuro shifted of place uneasily, holding Gaara under his left arm. Hinata thought about the problem at hand here. To them, Gaara was their ultimate weapon and needed him in their plan to attack Konoha. He was also the only one among them capable of fighting back Sasuke. However, she only wanted to tell her message to Gaara and certainly wouldn't let him ravage her beloved village, although she betrayed it. Until Gaara woke up though, she had to protect him to all costs, and this is why she made this decision. "…I-I will stay behind to stop Sasuke, s-so go on ahead."

Both Kankuro and Temari stared at her in disbelief, before they reacted. "You're not seriously thinking that? We saw you fight, you don't stand a chance fighting this boy alone." Temari shook her head, and a cocky smile showed up on her face. "No, I'll lay some trap here and confront him. I'm not afraid of this little brat."

Hinata wasn't so sure of Temari strength however, and she felt that she was a burden to them, so she insisted a little more. "I'm slowing you down and can't do a thing for Gaara. Just let me behind, I'll join you when it'll be over." Once again, Temari sent her a disapproving look and she couldn't help but feel disappointed by the fact that no one thought she was strong. Yet, people were right to think that way. She was merely a fly to Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe he would not even lay a finger on her, and coldly continue his course without pay any attention to her. She was that weak to him, and the others. It would change, though. Her father would curse her foolishness, but she would prove him that she had what it took, and stop her enemy.

Kankuro, thankfully, strengthened her renewed hope. "We should listen to the kid, Temari. We don't have time to waste to fight that Uchiha. Let her go." He shifted Gaara on his shoulder, tempting to find a more comfortable position, in vain. "Come on!" He snarled in annoyed. Hinata threw him a grateful look. He wasn't encouraging her to leave because of a new born friendship between them, she knew, but only because he didn't care if she died or not. He had orders to follow, and intend to obey. Nevertheless, his decision helped her.

Turning her back to the two children, Temari sighed in vain. It wasn't time to fight with Hinata, not when danger approached too quickly. However, if something happened to the Hyuga, how would Gaara react? Years of being tracked by their father's ninjas convinced him that love didn't exist, and for the first time, he discovered that he might have been wrong. She was surprised herself to see that someone was possible of loving her dement brother. If Hinata died, the little sanity that he built up in these meagre weeks would shatter, and he might turn even worse that he has been already. She didn't wish for that to happen, no one did. What was left to say? She was trapped between two choices: let Hinata face alone Uchiha, letting them gain a little distance between them, or sacrifice herself and let Kankuro and Hinata go ahead. Did her own life mattered more then her brother's happiness?

Either way, it's not like that cute little Uchiha would beat her, was it?

"Take her, Kankuro, and leave. I won't take long."

Kankuro gasped and made a few steps towards her, outraged. How could she put herself in danger in exchange for Gaara's little puppet?! He put his free hand on her shoulder and pulled to force her to face him. When he saw her, he immediately let her go. She was smirking devilishly, and there was no doubt that she was sure of her chances of winning. Slowly, he returned her grin, and turned back. Things would be okay.

Hinata noticed too the siblings' cockiness and paled, before Kankuro's fingers locked her wrist into her hand. He was surprisingly strong, and despite how much she tried to free herself, he didn't lowered the pressure. Already, they were flying away, and she glanced at Temari. The blond girl just waved at her, before looking in her belongings. She finally found what she was looking for, but Hinata was now too far away to see what Temari was planning.

"No, let me go Kankuro! Temari will die, let me go!" All of her pleading was in vain, as Kankuro only speeded towards and ignored her. It wasn't fair, not at all. She was the weak link, the one that wasn't supposed to be in the picture. It was her role to stop Sasuke in order to save Gaara, and yet Temari ignored her request and dismissed them. The chances that she got out of this alive were slim, very slim. Sasuke didn't seem to have qualms about killing people that were enemies, and would not hesitate to finish off Temari.

Tired of having to drag her by the hand, Kankuro pulled her against him and put her on her shoulders, but Hinata barely noticed it. "I-it wasn't how t-things w-were sup-p-posed to be! It wasn't sup-p-posed!" She cried, feeling despair rising in her chest. The fear and the guilt were difficult to endure. She was truly useless.

"Shut up! You should be grateful that Temari spared your sorry ass. Beside, she'll be fine, so stop whining. Hmph!" Kankuro's harsh words brought her some sense into her and she resumed her guilt trip, sniffing the last traces of sadness. Seeing that she finally got herself under control, he continued. "If you want to stop Gaara, you have to stay alive. Just concentrate on your own damn mission."

_Yes… I have to tell Gaara the truth. Stop him from destructing my village. I have to… _

Carefully, she shifted her body, making sure that she didn't get in Kankuro's view. He scowled a little, but he caught a glimpse of the determined look on her face and didn't say a thing. Hinata wiped the tears away from her cheeks, took a deep breath. What was done was done, there was no turning back now. She waited for the right moment to jump off of Kankuro, until the opportunity came. Then she followed him closely, while keeping an eye on Gaara. She would have liked to compare his unconscious face to an angel, but it wouldn't be true. He looked tormented by an inner demon, frowning in pain. She didn't know when he would wake up, if he would ever wake up, but she tried not to think about it, so much it worried her.

_Gaara, I thought stupidly that we would always be together, and blinded by my love for you, I forgot your problems and mine, and became so happy. You looked the same, and it made me happier, because I succeeded. You smiled to me, you laughed a little. I won the bet, but it didn't matter anymore, because I gained more than your friendship, so much more. But when you showed me the real you, I looked away and doubted, hurting you in the process. I hurt you so much, that I want to rip my heart out of my chest! Imagining that you'll forever hate me, that you'll live with the pain that I caused you makes me terribly sick, as if my throat closed and air can't pass anymore. I get highlighted, the world spins around me. Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down. But now, the situation changed. You're supposed to be my enemy, but I won't believe it. Things broke apart, I made things go bad. I want you to know, that I never stopped loving you. The doubt that rose in my mind was unfounded. You're different because you have a demon inside you, but it doesn't make you bad. Until you wake up, I won't give up and I won't break down. I will fight and be strong, even if it all goes wrong. I don't mind getting hurt, and I know that you'll leave afterwards, but I won't let you leave without knowing my feelings, without repairing the damage that I have done. _

"Shit." Kankuro's swear pulled her out of her thoughts, and she avoided at the last moment bumping into him, instead jumping on the side. She immediately understood why he was in a bad mood.

Uchiha Sasuke smirked in satisfaction while twirling a kunai around his finger in amusement. Clearly he was glad that he finally found his prey, and the traitor. He looked down upon her, and lost his smile.

Hinata knew that she had to be stunned by the gaze full of hatred that he was giving her, but somehow, that didn't made a way to her head. She turned her around, searching for a sign, a clue that would relieve her. She had to admit it to herself though; Temari was nowhere to be seen. Chances were, she didn't survive at all.

Hinata lowered her head in pain, but did not fall apart. She had to stay strong, or Temari's sacrifice would have been in vain. "Y-you're such a terrible person, Sasuke" she murmured. It was loud enough tough for him to hear, and he reacted immediately. "Hmph! Look who's talking, traitor." He snorted loudly, and it angered her.

"I-I follow what my heart says!" She never thought that she could be angry against someone, but right now she hated Sasuke for following the path that he has chosen. "Let me d-do things my way, I'll stop G-Gaara myself…" It was true, this was part of her plan, but Sasuke couldn't know and didn't believe her. "Once again, I'll say only one word. Traitor."

She heard behind her the sound of wood against wood, and she turned. Kankuro had laid Gaara on a branch, and taking off the mummified thing on his back. He glared at Sasuke, irritated, and spoke. "I had enough of you, you brat, always getting in my way. I'll fight you, and revenge my sister."

"Oh, so that sand ninja was your sister? I guess that I don't need to be worried about you then. She was rather easy" Sasuke replied coolly, his smirk returning to his face.

Hinata decided to step in, before Kankuro chose to act right away. "Please take Gaara and go on ahead. I was supposed to be the one facing him and Temari went instead, protecting all three of us. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me, never." She closed her eyes an instant, washing away the wave of pain in her chest. She quickly opened them however when she was shoved aside by a strong hand.

Kankuro moved her deep inside. "Don't be a fool. You're no match for him. Besides," and he paused a moment, as if what he was about to say was hard to admit, "You're probably better for my brother than what I'll ever be. I have no doubt that Gaara won't forget about the mission, so I don't have to worry about this detail. Just, do your thing. I'm taking care of this kid."

She didn't need anymore than that. In an instant, she had Gaara on her shoulders and she flew away. She could hear the sound of kunais flying in the wind in her direction, but they were all sidetracked by Kankuro's and so, she could continue her way without fearing for Gaara's and her life.

She was all alone now with Gaara in the forest, and this loneliness only accentuated her determination. She ran faster, not letting herself be fatigued by Gaara's weight. Instead, she talked to him to pass time. "Y-you said that you considered your siblings as pieces of meat merely linked by birth, but you would be surprised to see how much they really care about you."

At this moment, as danger purchased her like a madman, she couldn't be happier. She would protect Gaara, tell him how much she loved him. Everything would turn out alright, despite how the situation looked…

"Hinata…?"

She repressed a cry of surprise. It was His voice. Hoarse, certainly, but his voice nonetheless. She looked at him nervously and when her eyes locked with his, her heart was ravaged on the spot by their beauty. She wanted to cry, to bury her head in his chest and tell him how much she has been afraid that he would never come back. He blinked a few times, seeming unsure of what was happening, of what to do. Then he stopped looking at her a moment, and understood.

She almost strangled herself, so much she was glad and when she tried to speak, her words stumbled one on the other. "Oh-oh G-Gaara, I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-o relieved! I thought, I thought th-that I would n-ne-never see you ever again! G-G-Gaara, y-y-you have t-t-to listen to me, I-I need t-to tell you…"

Gaara interrupted her. He wasn't listening to her. "Hinata, let me down."

It took a short while to register what he said, and when she did, Hinata only slowed down her pace. Panic rose in her voice, although she tried to control it. "Why, what's wrong…?" she asked unsurely, her voice suddenly small.

He was the one that stopped them in their tracks, holding Hinata by the arm. "I said stop, you're in the way!" Before she could see it coming, Gaara sent her a blow with his fist. The pain radiated all over her chest, her heart broken in pieces. Soon the pain came from behind when she collided with the trunk of a tree. She groaned, and opened half an eye. Sasuke was there, facing Gaara while keeping some distance between them. Kankuro wasn't around.

She couldn't escape him. She was too late.

* * *

**Well… he-he! It's not the last chapter, after all! But honestly, I thought that it would be. The chapter's not as long as the others are, but I feel like there is potential for a good cliff hanger here. Also notice how the story is slightly different from the real one. I guess it's mostly because we don't see Sasuke so much, Shino and Naruto. I'm starting school on Monday and that's why I put myself to work before first day of school. I'll try to end this fic before I get too much work too. Thank you for your support, it makes me really happy and keeps me going. **

**Katreda **


	17. Kill me

**I've finally started writing this chapter! I hope that you'll be pleased, and will forgive me about the big delay. This is my gift: **

Don't cry

Chapter 17

* * *

"So I find you here. You won't escape me again, just as no one will save you anymore. Nothing is stopping me now." Sasuke smiled to his enemy, his eyes shining with excitement through his long, black hair.

Gaara's breath shortened, ragged and discontinued. He longed to throw himself at the Uchiha's throat, to imprison him with his sand. The Uchiha would try to wiggle his way out, but it would be useless; no one could escape the solid grasp of his sand. The only freedom left is death. With an ultimate cry, Sasuke Uchiha would disappear of the surface of this earth, crushed into nothing except small parts splashing the ground. The silence following his death would be thick and sickening, eerie. This time, this murder would be more than satisfactory. It wouldn't not only shut the rising anxiety in his heart and his throat. It would be something ecstatic, important, because the Uchiha showed just how much he was strong and willing to battle him. He wasn't just any ordinary ninja; he was Uchiha Sasuke, a power hungry man and an enemy threatening his existence, someone after his life.

Still, a voice nagged him in the back of his head, a voice that couldn't just shut up and leave him be. Gaara glanced on the side, his eyes darting back and forth between the Uchiha and the strange girl that he pushed back earlier. A small part of him still remained, despite the demonic influence eating away his personality, a bit of himself that cared. He closed his eyes, annoyed and menacingly growling. To care, what was that? Since when did he care if he hurt Her, a foolish girl that tried to approach him to understand him, of all people? Did they ever love one another, or did he make up this memory too? Did those few months ever existed? He felt like he just lived them without actually living, breathed the air without feeling the air entering his lungs. It was too unreal; he could have never cared for someone else. And yet, the warmth of her body still burned his arms cruelly, mourning and crying over the sudden coldness.

She was a threat to his life. The only way for him to stay sane was to reject any kind of affection because if he didn't, all this love would hurt him in the end. The wounds of his heart were still terribly fresh; he didn't want to add more fuel to the fire. This girl had to go away, vanish forever.

Without realising, his attention had become focused on Hinata. She was still against the trunk of the tree, barely conscious. Sasuke, having lost his opponent's interesting, followed Gaara's gaze and saw Hinata. He frowned, unpleased. This girl would never stop to be a nuisance. She buried her own grave by protecting this boy.

"She helped you to escape, you know. By doing so, she betrayed her village, which is a serious crime. Not only that, but she carries some of our village's secrets that can be extracted from her brain before she dies. What is even worse, all the techniques coming from her family, for instance the Byakugan, a technique that is praised everywhere, could be delivered to the enemy if they search through her head. For that reason, she will be chased, tracked like animal by our special force, Anbu. Probably she knew all this when she decided to help you, but she went ahead anyway." Sasuke crossed his arms together, snorting. "She dug her own grave, and for what? You? It wasn't really worth it. You'll be dead before she wakes up!"

Without warning, the Uchiha sprung from the branch he stood for and flew towards Gaara, kunais at hand. He threw a few in the sand nin's direction and as expected, a wall of sand rose in front of his opponent, blocking the attack effectively. A similar Sasuke came out of hiding, closer to Gaara. Running quickly, he succeeded to come near to Gaara and tried to hit him. His fist connected with sand, but when the clone looked up, it wasn't what he expected at all.

With a frustrated growl, Gaara sent the clone flying, using his transformed arm. The real Sasuke paralysed on the spot, and landed of a branch, watching in awe the freakish being in front of him. _It's that eye… That eye I saw before. _Faster than his own clone, the monster that Gaara had half-transformed into jumped towards him. Everything about it horrified Sasuke; the abnormal arm, the drool dripping down the devil's chin and especially, especially that yellow eye that could belong only to one thing: a hungry animal.

The extended arm finally reached its prey, crashing the branch into pieces of wood. The force of the collision raised a cloud of dust, blowing Hinata's hair in the process. Her throat irritated, she coughed and brought weakly a hand to her mouth. She kept her eyes shut close, until the wind finally died and she felt it was safe to open them finally. Disoriented, she didn't understand why there were so many trees around. Her body protested when she got up, but she ignored the pain and steadied herself, leaning on the trunk. "What… what is happening?"

Sasuke panted while the smoke fell on the ground, while he was hidden behind a trunk where the other boy couldn't see him. What kind of monster was he?! He glanced behind, studying the being and its next move, and couldn't help but tense when he heard the sand ninja called out for him furiously. The hideous hand found him and speeded in his directions, missing by very little its target. Sasuke hid again cowardly, surprised by the creature's strength. Gaara searched with his eyes through the smoke for Sasuke.

"Are you scared of me, Uchiha Sasuke? Are you afraid of my existence?! Come out! Uchiha Sasuke! You are my prey!"

By now, Hinata had recovered her lost memories and she could only contemplate the roaring monster. Gaara, her Gaara, had lost his mind, abandoned to his loneliness and his fears. She knew that she should hide like Sasuke before Gaara saw her, but she couldn't bring to do it, didn't want to. His pain was so obvious. She could see it with the gifted sight of the Hyuga. It struck her so hard that her eyes became wet. This demon represented all his hatred. If she had told him sooner that she loved him with all her heart, maybe he would hurt so much, maybe he wouldn't feel so rejected if only she hasn't been scared of him when she saw his true nature.

Gaara wasn't one bit annoyed to look for Uchiha. It was quite fun actually, and exhilarating. It was even more hilarious that Uchiha thought he could escape him. With barely one swing of his arm, Gaara could ravage a tree and he would, until he finds the one Sasuke was hiding behind. Still, what he said bothered him. This girl that he hit earlier, this Hinata, did she really sacrifice her life for him? It didn't make any sense. Everyone had run away from him, terrorised and disgusted by the evil being inside him. He came to enjoy the fear; it made him feel alive finally, after all those cold years that he felt numb. However, he remembered a time that he didn't need scaring and killing people to prove his existence's worth. He only needed to hold this girl in his arms, smell the flowery perfume in her neck and he could be at peace. Her arms always hugged him tight while she buried her head into his chest and he felt so grateful that someone like her showered him with so much love in this dark world.

But, but where was she now?! It couldn't be true. His mother didn't want him, his uncle hated him, and everyone else ran away from him. There was no one left… right?

He turned around, panicking, and saw her, standing still while watching him. Frustrated, he hit the tree next to the one he stood on. The force of the impact created wing that blew in the girl's hair. She closed her eyes a moment, but didn't move; not to protect herself, nor to escape. When the wind died down, she stared at him once again, eyes full of apprehension. And then, she started to cry. He was stunned. What was wrong with her? Was she so scared of him that she couldn't hold her tears? Yes, that must be it, she was afraid of him like all the rest of them. Her quiet sobs stirred something inside him. She had to shut up, she shouldn't be crying! _I don't want to hurt her_, his mind screamed, and another voice, much louder, answered him: _then I'll tear her head off her shoulders and get it over with!_ It sounded utterly insane, but he was going along with it anyway. He had no more moralities, no more reasoning. He was just a killing machine with the sole purpose to save his existence. She wouldn't fool him with her tears running down her cheeks, she was faking it!

"Stop crying, you weakling! I'm not buying it already! You're too pathetic to satiate my thirst. Get out of here!"

Hinata flinched at the sound of his harsh words. He was giving her the same speech as the first time they met, blinded by his hatred. She couldn't stop crying, no matter how he yelled at her. She didn't know what to do, as usual. Here they were, Gaara half transformed into a demon and her trembling in front of his power. An invisible wall separated them, it seemed, and she couldn't reach him. The true Gaara wouldn't want things to go this way, but he was trapped inside himself while she felt so helpless. Still, she couldn't just leave like that. Kankuro and Temari's sacrifices would be in vain if she did that, and mostly, she wouldn't bear to like Gaara to his personal torment. He needed to see that he didn't have to kill anymore. He had another reason to live.

A low growl escaped Gaara's mouth. He grew irritated by her behaviour. She wasn't budging out of there any time soon. "I said to go away!" He threw himself towards her and saw her step back, but it was already too late. He was already standing in front of her, barely distanced by a feet. She gave a little space between them, bringing her small fists to her face to cover her mouth.

The drool still flowed in quantity. Now that he was near her, Hinata could see how the skin fused with sand. She never saw anything like it and it scared her. Yet, he still had some of his red hair, and one blue eye. Gaara was still there. Suddenly, he spoke and she shuddered. "You are an idiot. Crying won't save you." His yellow eye shone.

She lifted her head and wiped a few tears. "I-I don't want to be saved."

He looked at her curiously. "Why's that?"

"…I made you s-sad, I d-disappointed you! Y-you loved me, but I didn't accept you when I saw t-this arm. But Gaara, this arm never changed my feelings towards you. I lov…" Gaara slapped her with his human hand, and her head flew. She fell on her knees in front of him, dazed. Blood fell on the tree, and she touched her split lower lip. She turned her face to him.

Gaara still held his hand in the air, his teeth clenching. His chest lifted and lowered as he breathed deeply to calm himself, to no avail. She was going too far with this. "Don't you dare say such things! Don't you lie boldly right in front of me!"

His rage was tangible, like sparkles of electricity in the air. Hinata looked at him helplessly, trembling. She felt torn between her fear and her love for him. She couldn't escape when he was in this state, even if it seemed very likely that he would kill her in the end. And she couldn't support this idea. Dying was one matter, but dying without saving him, she couldn't bear it at all. If only her death could solve everything, become a sacrifice, than her existence would have had a meaning. So she closed her eyes, breathing for the last time before everything ended. These were the last moments of her life, she thought. It came to her that Gaara was right on one thing. He would really be the one that will kill her. This memory somehow reassured her, maybe because it brought her back to a time when they were both happy together. She chuckled gently and smiled in peace. "You were right; you are really the one that will take my life. I'm glad because I wanted no one else to do it."

"Wh-what?" He didn't understand what she meant. He didn't remember ever saying something like that to her… or did he?

_It'll all be over, I'll get rid of you personally, don't worry. No one else than me has the right to kill you, I swear it._

They stood in a tree, once, watching people below. It was the first time they met willingly, out of their own accord, and he said that. _No one else than me has the right to kill you, I swear it._ She didn't just make this up.

Gaara couldn't keep the voice shut anymore. He will explode; the demon will tear his skin apart to get out. How did it come to this? Why this girl was on her knees now, pleading him to end her life? The thought of killing her repulsed to the very core of his being. She was more important than anyone else, although he didn't understand why. There was something clouding his memories so he couldn't quite place who she was. He needed to know though! Time was flying; it was too late. He couldn't the demon anymore!

His right arm, transformed into sand, rose in the air against his own will, kunai at hand. Gaara struggled against it with all his strength, arguing interiorly with Shukaku. _No, you can't kill her! I-I.._ and the raccoon cut him straight, _Shut up, you wimp!_

The hand began to fall down towards her throat, wanting to slice it open, and then stopped halfway there. _I-I will be the one that will take her life and no one else, not you of all people! You understand?!_

Shukaku roared violently, its yellow eyes shining in anger.

The small weapon struck her at her stomach, after struggling in mid air. Hinata let out a surprised gasp, eyes opening wide. At the same time, panicked shouts called her name frantically. One was Sasuke's, the other Sakura's. She noted how Sasuke's was filled, like his team mate's, with fear. Wasn't he the one that accused her of treason? Then why was he worrying about her?

The pain began to spread and her body slowly huddled on it itself. Her hands found the sand and she followed it, before she fell on the kunai and wrapped her weak fingers around it, looking up to the one that stabbed her. Naruto also showed up, sounding desperate as he cried out her name loudly. She knew that she could count on him.

She watched Gaara, whom eyes have turned very void. His face froze in a horrified look, contorted. Hinata frowned and tried to reach his face with one of her hands despite her weakness and pain. No matter how much it hurt, thank you Gaara, for killing me. She observed his chest lift irregularly, and tears formed at the corner of her eyes before following the curves of her cheeks. I-I love you!

She felt colder now and her legs didn't have any strength left. She tightened her grip around him, suddenly afraid of letting go of him. Life was leaving her, but he had to hear. She couldn't fight against death. "G-G-Gaara, fight t-to protect the ones y-you love, fight th-the demon!" She coughed violently, her fingers finally slipping away from him. She fell, murmuring almost inaudibly "Thank you…"

With a loud sound, her limp body collided with the wood. Then silence took over for a short while. Naruto screamed again, this time for good. "Hinata! Hinata!!" He ran to the two ninjas and bent down, taking her inert body in his arms.

"Hinata, wake up! Hinata!" It was no use, however. She was not responding anymore. He turned instead towards the one responsible for this. "You, what did you do to her?!" Naruto glared menacingly at Gaara, ignoring the boy's frozen posture. "She liked you a lot and you attack her! What's wrong with you, don't you like her too?!"

Naruto's words reached Gaara's heart, breaking slowly his shell. He shut his eyes closed to keep the little control that he gained on himself for now. What could he say to this brat in his defence? He just killed her out of love, he didn't want the demon to get the pleasure "I-I loved her, I swear." He did not look at the blond; he didn't to see the girl that he murdered, to se her pale skin drained from the pink colors.

Naruto cried "Then why didn't you protect her?!"

Why? He had only succeeded to deflect the demon's blow and bottle him, but not for long. He remembered, while he held firmly the kunai into the girl's stomach, who she was and it relieved him a little. She was Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga Clan, weak and fragile, a girl that had little self-esteems and who fought to become stronger. She befriended him, despite his cruelty towards her, before becoming the most important person to him in the world. She lent him a hand when he needed it, enveloping his heart with her unique kindness. And right after, he stabbed her. I didn't protect her. I failed…

His whole body trembled of anger, losing his nerve. Naruto held Hinata tighter to him, watching Gaara transforming fully in front of him. He wasn't about to say it, but he was afraid of seeing what a demon actually looked like; what he could've become if he didn't have people like his team or Hinata. He would've lost his soul long ago, just like this guy.

The sand gathered to Gaara's feet and climbed all the way to his neck, his shell of sand shattering to pieces to fuse with along with it. He was losing the battle against Shukaku badly. The demon would gain control over his body. Why did it bother him? He was back to the beginning, before he came to Konoha, before he heard Hinata crying in the forest, with no one to love and no one loving him. The demon could win, he didn't care anymore. He was giving up. In a tearful scream, he shouted his last sentence as Gaara. "I loved her!" Then he completely disappeared, and Shukaku took his place.

Wind blew gently, caressing her face. She opened her eyes slowly, still num and at the same, terribly aware of her wound. Just above her, she saw Naruto and realised that he was holding her in his arms, leaving no space between them. Despite herself, she blushed slightly, still shy around him even though she didn't love him that way anymore. He didn't notice that she awoke; his attention was attached towards something else. She followed his gaze and immediately, her heart clutched. Yellow animal eyes watched her with lust; she recognized them quickly. Gaara didn't understand.

Weakly, she tried to talk. "Naruto… Naruto…" It hurt all over her body, paralysing her. She called out for him again until he heard her. Caringly, he struck one of her hands and listened carefully. "Yes?"

She thanked the Gods that he was so calm in a situation like this, knowing his personality. "Naruto… please show him…"

It was hard for her to speak. Her voice had reduced to a whisper and Naruto had to lean his head towards her lips. Hinata summoned her courage and continued. "S-show him… that there are people who care about him… and that he needs to fight to protect them… j-just like you do… Show him that he can love… A-and when you win, p-please bring me next to him…"

Naruto looked down at her unsurely. "Hinata… I don't know if I can fight him. He's so strong…"

She rarely saw Naruto hesitate towards something and it surprised her every time because she always saw him as someone that wasn't afraid to do things and always hard-working, but he was human like everyone else, so he sometimes doubted. "I… I trust you… with all my heart…" He stared at her seriously and nodded. Then he laid her body softly and got up on his feet. "Thank you, Hinata. I'm glad that we are friends. I'll help me, I swear!"

Right after that, he was off to go fight. She could finally rest a little, until he came to get her. She truly put all her trust into him. He would save Gaara for her…

* * *

Her throat ached of dryness, while the rest of her body dripped of sweat. Each step staved in the sand and in return, the sand accumulated in her shoes that rubbed painfully against her feet. Just as Temari had recommended her before leaving Konoha, she bought a cape to cover herself from the wind in the desert and until now, it fulfilled its purpose. The sun had reached its zenith.

Despite the hot temperature that she could bear so little, despite the fact that she wasn't sure where she was going anymore and everything else, Hinata continued to go on, motivated by her growing excitation. _I will see him, I will see him_, she recited like a prier. Long years of separation finally paid off, and she was finally allowed to join him, as a Konoha representative.

Gaara, her Gaara, she was finally able to see him after 2 years and a half, after that terrible fight… she had lost consciousness right after Naruto left her, but was brought back to reality when two strong arms lifted her. She had thought it was weird because has been so delicate when he held her while now, he wasn't careful at all. And quickly, she understood why. "It's over, Hinata." Sasuke spoke softly to her ear. She heard a small 'hmph!' but paid no attention to it. Instead, she asked Sasuke to bring her to Gaara, but found that her voice had abandoned her. They began moving from trees to trees and she panicked, still lost. "I know. I'm bringing you to him. He's on the ground, over there."

She didn't even tried to look at where he was pointing and simply waited. Finally, they came to a halt and Sasuke prepared to put her on the ground. Her heart beat uncommonly fast, as she imagined his state. Did Naruto kill him? Was he able to hear her?

Sasuke laid her on the ground not so gently and immediately, hinata turned her head to the left, where she had spotted the end of his white scarf. She gasped in surprise when she discovered blue eyes watching her carefully. "G-Gaara…"

He waited a moment before opening his mouth. "Hinata… so it's true… you're still alive." She felt suddenly moved by the emotion in his eyes. "y-yes, I am. I-I…"

"Don't say a thing, Hinata." Gaara said and then simply looked at her, grateful. She did the same, until she sensed someone stroking her hair. It was Temari who smiled gently to her. The blond kunoichi kissed the younger ninja on the forehead. "I knew that you could do it."

Kankuro's voice reached her from afar, relieving her. She has been afraid that the two of them died in the battle. "Hey Temari, hurry up and grab Gaara. We have to leave right now."

What? Right away? A-and why didn't he mention to take her with them too? Did he mean…?

"Hinata…" She flinched at the tone of his weak voice and turned her head around, panic rising in her chest. "N-no, no!"

Gaara brought with difficulty his hand to hers and hold it firmly. His warmth troubled Hinata even more. Was she going to lose him now, now that they could be together? "Please don't cry Hinata. I can't stand it." She sniffed now, unable to hold the tears back anymore.

"It would mean danger for you if we brought you to our village, after what the sand and the sound had done to Konoha. Please stay here until we're allowed to be together. I promise you… I promise you that I won't abandon you here. You have good friends that will protect you, no matter what. Nothing bad can happen."

Slowly, she nodded because she understood what he was saying; soon, they would meet and this time, it would be for good. Each of them had loyalty towards their village, duties, and they had to face their mistakes. "Soon?"

Gaara looked at her with longing. "Yes."

"Okay."

Temari quickly brushed away a few tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes and with regret, picked up Gaara in her arms. Hinata had a last request and pulled Temari's leg. "What is it?" asked the blond ninja.

"Gaara… I love you."

Knakuro yelled another time, this time louder, and Temari wasted no time anymore. She jumped into the air, landing in a tree and ran. The wind brought to Hinata Gaara's answer. "I love you too…"

She had to face a lot of obstacle ever since to be in this desert today. Her crime was quickly reported, by none other than Sasuke, and she wasn't allowed to do missions anymore until her case would be judged by the new Hokage. She was barely allowed to go outside, except for the Third's funerals. She cried honestly over his picture this day. She felt like she has lost someone important, a grandfather that has always looked after her since her birth, which was true. She wished that he would have been the one to hear her case. She was sure that he would have understood her feelings. For a long time, she became absorbed by fear and worry and only her friends supported her through all this, especially Naruto and her team mates.

The day came when the Fifth Hokage showed up and she was allowed once again to take missions along with her team or different people. A lot had happened since then.

And her love for him did not weaken ever.

She trained and fought, hoping that one day, they would be reunited again. She wrote to him often, although not all her letters reached destination. His answers put her in an overwhelming state, sending her heart to heaven. She wanted to see the new Gaara, the new Kazekage.

The wind blew strongly this time and pushed her towards the bottom of the hill she finally climbed. But before she fell, a hand caught hers and pulled her against a broad chest. At first, she blinked but finally, her cheeks reddened. She started apologising, until she noticed the person. And then, she stopped breathing altogether.

His red hair had gotten longer and waved in accordance with the wind. He was wearing the large, pale robe reserved only for the strongest ninja in a village; the kage. And mostly, the soft, affectionate look on his face filled her with an inexplicable joy and she literally threw herself in his arms that he locked around her body after. He laid his head against her head, breathing her hair. She enjoyed hearing his heart beat strongly in his chest; he was as real as it could get.

Gaara took her by the shoulders and took a good look at her. She was so different from back then, but no matter what, she still remained the girl that made him open his eyes. Because of her, he began viewing the world and its habitants in another way. His siblings were no longer strangers to him, neither was Baki. He took on the job of Kazegake because he wanted to protect, like Hinata and Naruto, the people important him and from now on, he had another person to protect too.

"Hinata, I could not ever thank you enough." Under his intense gaze and his words, she squealed in embarrassment and a small smile appeared on his lips. "You changed the monster that I was. You illuminated the shadows of my heart. I could never be enough grateful for meeting you. I… I could never love someone as much as I love you."

Under his hands, Hinata stopped moving. "A-and you… you changed my life as well, Gaara. I believe in myself and always fight harder. No matter what other says, I am proud of me. But no one could have ever made me feel this way if you didn't show up. This is why you became the most important person in my life."

He chuckled softly and Hinata tilted her head. "What is it?"

"You're barely stuttering anymore."

Instead of blushing of shyness, Hinata lift her head proudly and grinned. Then she was pulled against him, and half-closed her eyes to the sudden closeness of their faces. "Forgive me if I offend you. I've been dying of doing that."

Trapped in a trance, Hinata simply murmured "Please go ahead…" and their lips met.

Their world exploded with colourful fireworks.

_Don't cry…_ there was no need to anymore. They were both happy now.

* * *

**I finally did it! I finally completed this fic!!! Thank you for your patience. I'm very grateful that so many people supported me through this. I hope you'll be happy with this ending. By the way, I deliberately omitted to write the fight between Naruto and Gaara. I thought that it would be way too complicated. I also pretty much stopped following the anime to write this fic, since it was too different from what I had in mind. So please review! **

**Katreda**


End file.
